


Destiny

by SweetieR



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Epic Love, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: [AU - Set after 3x10] In Camelot, the Prince and the Servant had loved each other tenderly for years. But what will happen when a close friend to Gwen propose to her ? Will she cede to the easiness knowing theatArthur and her could never be ? Or will the two lovers fight for their love ? Is this a battle lost since the start ? Can we really fight against destiny ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do some little changes in my story compared to the TV show :) 
> 
> In my story, things are a little different, the end isn't the same as the episode, 
> 
> Morgana is the same as in season 1. Magic is allowed because Ygraine, the Queen, didn't died by magic but because she lost a baby a few years ago. Morgana is truly Uther's and Ygraine's daughter. When the Queen died, she was 8 and Arthur 5, so he had barely knew his mother, but had still some memories of her. Arthur knows Merlin's secret, the two friends know each other from childhood. Arthur and Morgana are close siblings, Morgana and Merlin are friends.

_"Seize her."_

_ Gwen felt the sob took her while two guards caught her arms to bring her up to her feet. _

_She saw her beautiful Prince throw himself to her rescue but being restrained by other guards._

_"Guinevere ! No ! "_

_"Arthur !" she sobbed, "Arthur ! "_

_ The young Prince managed to break free a few seconds and kissed her, with all the love and passion he had. _

_"I will always love you ..." he whispered, before being restrained again by his father's guards._

"AAAAAAH !" screamed the young woman, waking up suddenly.

It took some some more seconds to Gwen to understand that she was _safe_ in her room, that she didn't risk anything, that she was having a nightmare and that everything was _fine_.

She looked around her and laid a hand on her forehead, wet with sweat.

Breathing a deep breath, she got up and got herself a cup of water.

She had to move on.

She _really_ had to.

But her nightmares didn't leave her since the accident and she would have wanted to speak of it with Arthur, but he seemed already so worried knowing her in danger that he barely dare lay his eyes on her when his father was in the room.

She understood that, but she was missing their quiet exchanges, the intense blue of his eyes laid on her.

She missed _him_.

Since it happened, they spent even less time together, the only times she could hope to see her beautiful Prince was when he was visiting her, at nightfall.

But these visits only lasted a few minutes or an hour.

It wasn't enough.

He was the love of her life.

She couldn't keep on seeing him minutes every week.

They couldn't live like that.

She sighed and laid her glass looking at the sun rising up by her window, she had to get ready for work.

Never since the beginning of their relationship had she ever felt as far away from Arthur than now.

* * *

Arthur turned around in his bed again, considering the idea of getting up before considering the fact that it would help his servant and friend and that for now, he didn't feel like being in a pleasant mood.

Arthur sighed and buried his face a few minutes in his pillow, he couldn't take it anymore.

He missed her so much.

He couldn't even look at her anymore because his father was stalking him like a halk, waiting for him to make a mistake.

He loved her too much to put her in that kind of danger.

He couldn't risk her.

But he couldn't live like that.

What was their future if they couldn't even have these stolen moments?

"Rise and shine, lazy !"

"Shut up _Mer_lin." grunted the Prince.

* * *

Gwen was walking, ready to begin a new day when a voice made her jump.

"Guinev_ere_."

Her heart stopped and then beated so fast in her chest she felt dizzy.

Only one person had that kind of effect on her.

She didn't stop and suddenly felt a hand on her arm.

Gwen looked up and understood her mistake when she lost herself in his bright blue eyes.

"We are in the middle of the courtyard, my Lord."

Anyone could see them.

He flinched at the title but let her go nonetheless.

He was feeling as if they had done all these steps forward to finally go back.

Was it their doom?

"How are you, Gwen ?"

He just needed to hear about her.

Anything.

Anything at all.

He was becoming crazy.

She looked down and he had to fight the urge to cup her cheek to comfort her.

He couldn't.

Instead, he walked forward slightly and whispered,

"Sunset, your home."

He got up and a few seconds later, she didn't feel him by her side anymore.

Gwen looked up, trying to hold back the tears and resumed her walk.

* * *

"Gwen ! How are you today ?"

The young woman tried to smile but Morgana stopped what she was doing, taking her shaking hand,

"Something's wrong, dear ?"

"No. I am fine, my lady."

She stopped, unable to resume.

Unable to pretend.

Morgana was her friend, after all.

She trusted her.

"Oh Gwen, you know you can trust me."

The young woman stared in her emerald eyes full of genuine concern, before she said

"I ... It's just ... Since the other day I ..."

"Oh Gwen." breathed Morgana, taking her in her arms while Gwen burst out in tears. "It's because of what my father did to you?" her heart broke for her friend. "Don't worry, Gwen. We will protect you. Arthur and I."

* * *

Arthur walked in the room where his father was waiting for him and swallowed, seeing Morgana and the gracious silhouette of Guinevere behind.

"Arthur !" smiled Uther, walking toward his son.

"Father,"

The Prince was forced to keep his eyes on his father, and not on the woman he loved.

"I have so much to tell you."

"I am listening."

Nobody seemed to notice the hollow in Arthur's eyes.

Nobody _except_ Morgana.

The young woman frowned, staring at her brother.

Something was up.

And she would find out why.

* * *

Gwen came home, after Morgana had given her the day.

"Hey you."

She turned around, screaming in horror, before another kind of scream escaped her throat,

"OH MY _GOD_ ! Louis ! But ... But what are you doing here ? It's been so long!"

The young man walked closer and hugged her in his arms.

"I am passing in the area, I couldn't leave before seeing you."

A smile lighted up Gwen's face and she stroked his cheek a few seconds before walking away slightly,

"What are you doing here ?"

Louis laid his big dark eyes on her and ran a hand in his brown hair,

"I mean," resumed the young woman, "I'm so happy to see you. Really. But still, it's unexpected."

"I missed you." he breathed and she smiled.

"You know I missed you too."

They smiled to each other before Gwen asked, slowly.

"I have an idea, will you stay for dinner ? This way, you'll tell me what you've been doing all this time."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Arthur was in his chamber, the flowers he just picked for Guinevere on a vase.

Frankly, he was rather proud of this bunch, he had gone to fetch it alone and took Gwen's favorite flowers, lilacs, interspersed with all kinds of wild flowers.

The Prince smiled, thinking about the fact that finally after weeks apart he would get to hold her in his arms.

He couldn't wait.

He missed her lips on his, he missed her smile, her wisdom and the way she made him laughed.

He needed her so badly, sometimes it was enough to scare him a little.

But then he saw her and she erased all of the doubts.

Merlin came in, interrupting his thoughts by missing a step and making his armor fell on the ground noisily.

And then he frowned and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What is it this time _Mer_lin ?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I can see there is something, talk."

The young servant seemed to hesitate, then showed the flower with his finger.

"Since when do you have flower here ? It surely isn't me that put them here."

Arthur cleared his throat, he hadn't thought of that, he didn't think about Merlin's reaction...

"Morgana." he answered then,

"I beg your pardon ?"

"Morgana picked it... for... me."

"Morgana picked you _flowers_ ?" asked Merlin, puzzled.

The Prince got up and laid quickly a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"Yes Merlin, you know, even Morgana can have some good days."

He reached the door and before leaving, said one last time,

"However, it will be useless to ever talk about it, understood ?"

"Why ?"

"Is that understood _Mer_lin ?"

"Yes Sire."

* * *

"Don't you work today ?"

"Lady Morgana gave me my day."

"The Lady Morgana ?" whistled Louis, admiring, "I can see you're in the heart of Camelot ... Lady Morgana's servant, just that !"

Gwen slightly smiled, blushing.

He put back a curl behind her ear then, whispering,

"I've always loved it, to see you blush..."

Gwen opened wide eyes and walked away,

"Louis..." she sighed,

"What's going on ? Are you going to tell me you are seeing someone ? "

"Yes." she answered without a hesitation.

"Who is he ?"

"I ... I can't tell you."

"Are you ashamed of him ?"

"WHAT ?" screamed the young woman, "No ! of course not ! I love him."

"Ouuuuh." breathed Louis, not impressed at all , getting up. "You love him huh ? Whatever he gives you, it will never be as much as what I can offer you."

"Stop it. Stop it I beg you. You are ruining everything. "

Seeing the tears in Guinevere's eyes, he sighed and ran a hand in his hair.

"Alright I'll stop. For now." he added hastily.

* * *

At nightfall, Arthur dismissed Merlin for the night, putting on his cape, taking his bunch of flowers and leaving his room, headed toward the house of the woman he loved.

* * *

"So, tell me, where were you during all these years ?"

"Here and ... there." answered Louis, "You know me Gwen, I love not to know my futur."

"And what will you do now ?"

"I think of staying around a little more."

She laid her hand above his and smiled gently to him,

"I would be delighted to have you here."

Suddenly, a knock at the door could be heard.

"Are you expecting someone ? "

"No..." breathed Gwen before getting up,

She opened the door and her heart stopped.

**Oh no**.

She had totally forgot ...

"Arthur ..." she breathed,

He smiled and handed her a beautiful bunch of flowers before leaning in and kissing her cheek tenderly, aware of the fact that they were still outside.

"Hello again, Guinevere."

"Arthur I ..."

"Can I come in ?" he asked gently and she saw his blue eyes laid on her with tenderness,

She panicked.

There was a man in her house, a man Arthur didn't know in her house at nightfall.

She was in trouble.

How could she have let that happen!

"I don't think this is a good idea ... " she said, squeezing a little more the bunch in her hands.

Arthur frowned before asking.

"Why ? I just want to talk. I miss you Guinevere and I am so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me the most, I just... "

"Guinevere ? Who is it ?" came Louis' voice.

Powerless, Gwen saw Arthur tense right away.

A flash of rejection went through his blue eyes before they froze.

A man.

That was the voice of her man.

In her house.

After sunset.

"Arthur, this is not what you're thinking..."

He didn't answer, looked at her one last time and shook his head before looking down, staring at his boots.

He shrugged and opened the mouth to talk but no words came out.

Why was there a man in her house at night?

Gwen didn't dare move, she didn't know what to say.

She was paralysed while Arthur was desperately waiting that she explain to him _why_ an other man was in her home tonight.

Seeing she didn't speak, he looked up and she saw the doubt in his eyes, hiding behind the anger.

"I see..." he only breathed,

She didn't answer and this time, he opened the mouth, then closed it, hurt.

"Goodnight Guinevere."

And Arthur left.

Gwen raised a hand to prevent him but no noise left her mouth.

She came inside and leant on the door, laying her hands on her eyes, disapointed.

"It was him, wasn't it ?"

* * *

Arthur walked toward the castle, hurt.

She had invited someone else the night they were supposed to see each other.

She couldn't miss him the way he missed her.

She wouldn't have been with someone else tonight if she did.

Arthur shook his head, trying to stop the thoughts in his head.

She had said nothing to stop him.

_Nothing. _

He had waited to see her all day while she was just ...

He shook his head again and crumbled on his bed, worried, frightened about the idea of losing her.

* * *

Gwen nodded, without a word.

**You idiot ! Letting him believe that you were dating another man ! **

Holding back remorse's tears, she went in search of a vase for the flowers, lilacs, her favorites.

He knew her so well.

And in all of the drama occurring since the _accident_, Gwen often forgot Arthur was as lost as she was, that he loved her as much as she loved him, and that this situation was as difficult for him as it was for her.

She sighed again and stroked one flower.

Who would have thought the Prince of Camelot to be such a romantic?

"You love him, don't you ?"

She sighed and once the flowers in the vase, turned toward her friend.

"Do we really have to have this conversation all over again ?"

"Not for now." answered again Louis.

Gwen sighed again, she was way too tired and way too upset in order to fight with Louis.

"You left so many years ago, why would you come for me now?"

He blushed.

"I always loved you, Gwen. Even when we were kids... I never forgot."

She sighed again.

"I'm touched, I really am. But my heart is very much taken, Louis."

Pictures of how hurt Arthur had looked came back in her mind and she felt like crying, she wanted to be alone.

"You should go home." she said then. "It's getting late."

He got up and stretched,

"Probably." then, walking closer, "Goodnight Gwen." he kissed her forehead and got out of her house.

* * *

The two lovers have had very few sleep.

Arthur couldn't stop thinking about the fact he couldn't live without her, couldn't stop about the fact that she was with someone else doing only God knows why at night.

Gwen couldn't sleep, having put these ideas in the Prince's head.

On the morning, Arthur came in his sister's room to be cheered up the way only Morgana knew how to.

He was not looking for Guinevere.

(Not entirely, at least.)

She wasn't there and he decided to way for her.

A few minutes later, the door opened but it wasn't his sister who came in.

"Guinevere." he said in a neutral voice, getting up.

She slightly bowed and went tidy up some of Morgana's clothes.

Arthur suddenly had a difficulty to breath.

It was twice now that she didn't bother talking to him.

Gwen was searching a way to apologize.

Finally, they turned toward each other at the same time,

"Guinevere I ..."

"Arthur I..."

They slightly laughed and Arthur showed her to begin,

"Yesterday night wasn't what you think."

He looked down,

"Are you seeing someone else ?" he whispered in a low voice and she felt her heart tried to rip out her chest to come to him.

"What ?"

"Look, I'm aware I can't offer you much. I can't even offer you a true relationship, right now. Not with my father, we've seen it. I know I can't promise you to be able to kiss you in the middle of everyone or to call you my wife one day, no matter how much I want that, no matter how much I crave that. But all I can tell you is," he looked up and she saw his eyes full of doubts and fear,"nobody can _ever_ love you the way I love you."

She walked closer to him slowly,

"Oh Arthur..."

He walked closer too, gently,

"I'm sorry I have been jealous. You know I trust you. It's just hard sometimes not to be an arrogant prat."

She chuckled slighty and cupped his cheeks for a few seconds, studying him this Prince of hers.

"I'm sorry about yesterday night. You had every rights of being jealous, I did nothing to ease your fears."

"Why ?"

"I don't know... I was overwhelmed." she looked down before look at him, laying a hand on his cheek again, stroking it with her thumb, "I love you. You and you _alone_. You know that."

He slightly smiled then leant in, laying his lips on hers tenderly.

"I have wanted to do that for days." he breathed and she chuckled, kissed him again slowly, her hands around his neck, his around her waist.

"I am so afraid of the fact I could lose you, one day." he whispered the admission against her lips.

"It won't happen Arthur, _never_."

"Promise me."

"I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur, you have to go ! " smiled the young woman, answering his kiss.

"Do I really have to ?" he whispered, bringing her closer to him.

"Anyone could come in and see you."

"We are inside."

He lowered his kisses on her jaw, then her neck and she closed her eyes enjoying the heat that was invading her heart every time his lips laid on her.

"Arthur..."

He receded a little and stole her a kiss, before asking her with a teasing smile on his lips.

"Are you waiting for someone, my love?"

"What ?"

"Wel, it seems like you're trying to get rid of me..."

This time, she couldn't help a smile to light up her face and she got closer, kissing him tenderly.

Since the other night when he had admited being afraid to lose her, Arthur and Gwen spent more times together.

Of course, still safe from the other's eyes but it was better than nothing.

They were trying to make it work, living in their own bubble for as long as they could.

She opened the mouth to answer but some knocks at her door made them jump.

Freaked out, she drove Arthur to the back of her house and pulled the curtain hastily before leaving.

She stopped in the middle of the room, turned around suddenly, opened the curtain again finding Arthur, who clearly didnt understand what was going on and she found him so adorable that she threw herself on him in order to kiss him passionately.

"Gwen ? Are you here ?"

The young woman walked away finally, breathless. 

"Yes ?" she breathed opening the door and finding Louis, a basket in the hands.

"Louis ? What are you doing here ?"

"I brought you breakfast." he smiled.

She stared at him, embarassed.

"Are you going to let me in ?" he asked again.

"Sorry." she exclaimed, shifting slightly.

She knew Arthur felt threatened by the man ...

And things were going so well between them lately...

Louis settled and prepared the table, didn't notice the looks Gwen gave to the curtain.

She prayed he wouldn't find Arthur there.

"Everything is fine ?" he finally asked, taking her hand.

She smiled and resumed,

"Very well."

On those words, Gwen took back her hand and saw her friend frown.

"Louis..." she sighed,

"Tell me, when will I meet him ?"

"Not now."

"When then ?"

"Louis..."

"You don't love him enough to introduce me ?"

"Don't you ever say that again." she hissed. "You couldn't be further away from the truth."

He stared at her and a mean smile lighted up his face before he breathed.

"So, it's _him _who is ashamed of you ..."

Despite of her, the young woman paled and the man in front of her resumed.

"Is that it ?"

"You're wrong. A..."

She closed her mouth right away, but it was too late, Louis' eyes widened and he got up,

"So, his name begin with an A then ..."

"You did it on purpose ! " she breathed,

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

He got up, took a part of bread and laid a kiss on her cheek before headed toward the door,

"You know Gwen, I will discover who he is and then, I'll be able to tell you why exactly you belong with me and not with him."

And in a devastating smile, he left the house.

Gwen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before hearing the curtain being open.

She knew what would happen now.

She turned around slowly and faced Arthur, pale, the face closed with worried eyes.

"Arthur..." she started and he locked his eyes on hers, hands getting lost on her cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Guinevere, could he play on your doubts to get what he wants?"

"I don't understand..." she frowned.

He walked closer a little, still stroking her skin.

"I need to know if it exists even a tiny chance you'd choose him."

Gwen opened wide eyes, understanding his question.

"Arthur ! We spoke about that already ! Didn't you trust m..."

He stopped her, laying his lips in hers in a tender kiss.

"Very well." he breathed against her lips, once separate. "Very well."

And on this words, he put on his cape and left, leaving Gwen in the middle of her room, dazed.

* * *

Gwen was walking in the village with Morgana, when Louis came and join them both.

"My Lady." he bowed to the Princess, who smiled at him.

"What do you want?" asked Gwen and he leant in,

"Alfred." he only said.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"Don't tell me it's Alfred !"

"The esquire ? Louis, he is less than 13 ! "

The young man smiled and turned toward Morgana, bowing slightly before walking closer to Gwen very, very close in order to whisper in her ear.

"I'll find out, you know."

Once the young man away, Morgana with a smile on her lips, turned toward her friend and servant.

"Who is he ?"

"A friend from my childhood."

"A _friend_ ?" insisted the young ward.

"Yes my Lady," Gwen saw two blue eyes stared at her from the other side of the road, _Arthur._ "Nothing but a friend."

Morgana frowned and tried to see what was looking Gwen but she only saw Arthur and decided to let go for the moment.

* * *

Arthur felt suddenly angry, and another feeling he didn't want to name take full control of him.

He turned around and gestured his knights to continue without him, he refused to see Guinevere courted by an idiot.

He came to his Chamber hastily and found the person he was looking for.

Merlin raised his head and seeing the Prince's eyes, sighed.

"Oh no ... I know that look. And it can't be good for me..."

"Merlin, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Gwen headed toward the Castle with Morgana and noticed her friend didn't want to let go of the one subject she would have loved not speak about.

"He was quite handsome."

Guinevere didn't answer but smiled politely,

"Don't you think so ?" resumed Morgana, staring attentively at her.

"It's a friend. We grew up together."

On those words, she found a pretext to go away, bowing slightly.

Puzzled, Morgana decided to let go for know, but she would discover what was happening with her.

* * *

Merlin walked on the corridors, why did he accept to do what this Dollop Head had asked him to ?

_Why _?

If Arthur had issues with his jealousy, surely he could be the one taking care of it.

He sighed and finally glimpsed the person he searched for, in the Castle's kitchens.

"Hey" he smiled.

The young man raised his head and raised and eyebrow,

"Hello."

"My name's Merlin."

In front of him, the man took a puzzled look but shook the hand Merlin was handing him.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Louis."

"Gwen told me about you."

As soon as he talked about Gwen, Louis got up and stared at Merlin.

"Is that _you_ ?"

"Me ?"

"The one she loves."

The surprise was such that Merlin burst out in laughters, under the puzzled stare of his interlocutor, he had to try to become serious again.

"No, No it's not me. I am her friend."

"_Ah_."

A slight silence came and he resumed.

"Do you know who he is ?"

"Hmm... Sort of."

"Sort of ?" asked Louis, frowning.

"I can't tell you exactly who he is but..." Merlin hesitated, choosing his next words carefully, "They truly love each other."

Louis laughed a little and it was Merlin's turn to take a surprise look,

"Is he a friend of yours ?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"You are really _odd_." said the man and this time, Merlin smiled.

"That's what people keep saying."

Louis got up and before he left, said simply.

"I'm in love with Gwen. Always been. Always will."

And he left.

Sighing, Merlin ran a hand on his hair.

Arthur was _not_ going to like that ...

* * *

Arthur and Morgana were walking in Camelot's gardens, talking.

Brother and Sister had always been close and liked above all else these quiet moments where they can be alone, as when they were little.

"Don't you think that Gwen is acting strangely, lately ?" asked Morgana suddenly,

Arthur paled and was glad Morgana couldn't see his face.

"Why are you asking me that ?"

"I don't know ..." she breathed. "I think she might be ... in love."

"_In love _?" this time, Arthur's heart stopped.

He had considered telling the truth to Morgana so many times.

"I don't know. Perhaps. Since this Louis came, she isn't totally herself anymore..."

A slight silence came then and Arthur felt sick,

"What makes you tell that ?" asked gently the Prince.

"I don't know for sure ... More like a _feeling_. Do you see what I mean ?"

She looked up then toward her brother and frowned, seeing him so pale.

"Are you well Arthur ?"

He looked down and smiled toward her,

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She opened the mouth ready to argue about how he was doing his best to _always_ make her worry about him but something caught her eyes,

"Look at your right."

At the time he did, Arthur knew he shouldn't have.

Gwen was here with _him_ and she was smiling at him and ... he couldn't watch any longer and instead, stared at the path in front of him.

This man was trouble.

And they didn't need anymore trouble in their lives at the moment.

* * *

"Arnaud then ?"

"The french guy ?" smiled Gwen. "Louis, he barely speaks english."

The young man smiled,

"Point taken. Then... Adam ?"

This time, she laughed.

"Are you planning on doing that for a long time ?"

"Until you tell me."

"Why ?"

"I want to know against who I'm fighting."

This time, she stopped and their eyes locked.

"You're fighting against _no one_, there is no fight. I love this man."

She started to leave but he stopped her.

"Then, why don't you tell everyone ?"

"It's..." she looked down a few seconds, "It's complicated."

He walked closer and forced her to look at him.

"And that's exactly what I'm telling you." she swallowed, "I can offer you something _simple_ Gwen. A relationship you could talk to anyone about."

She stared at him a few moments, frowning before receding a little.

"You're too late. I'm sorry."

And she left, leaving him alone.

His sentence in her head despite of her.

'_I can offer you something simple Gwen_.".

...

She sighed and walked faster.

She had to see Arthur.

* * *

Arrived in front of his door, she didn't bother knocking and came in, finding Arthur putting his armor and Merlin helping him.

She then threw herself in the Prince's arms, burying her face in his neck and Arthur frowned before he close his arms around her.

He looked at Merlin but this one shrugged, making him understand that he didn't know what was happening to her before leaving in order to give them some privacy.

"Is everything's alright Guinevere ?" asked the Prince gently, combinh his fingers in her curls. 

She receded a little and saw his blue eyes full of concern.

'I ... I believe so."

He stroked her cheek tenderly when she receded slightly.

And she did feel better.

With him so close to her.

"Talk to me."

She stared at him, her beautiful Prince, and felt tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"Guinevere ?"

"Promise me that one day, we'll be together for real."

He frowned but knowing her too well, knew she hadn't finished yet and let her resume.

"Promise me that you won't make me one of your mistress or ..." a sob took her and Arthur felt his heart ripped out, seeing her in this state.

He hated their situation.

He hated the fact that he put her in this state.

"Listen to me." he breathed then, "I love you. I want only you and one day, I'll marry you. You'll be my Queen. We'll be happy. You have my word." but then he added, whispering. "But please Guinevere, wait for me a little while longer."

She raised big eyes toward him and saw his eyes full of fear.

He had never clearly asked her to wait for him and she knew what it cost him, to express his feelings this way.

A tender smile escaped her and she kissed him with love, all the love she had.

"I love you." she then breathed when they pulled apart, his eyes were still close but when he opened them, she saw he was a little reassured, as was she.

In those moments, she _knew_ she was doing the good choice.

* * *

Later, much more later when Gwen, reassured and sure about her choice was preparing herself for the night, her door burst open and Louis came in,

"Louis ?"

"Listen, I did all the people whose name start with an A ! "

She smiled and let him resume,

"ALL OF THEM ! Except Prince _A_rthur..." he laughed, joking.

Gwen felt herself blush and turned around, cursing herself for her reaction but it was too late.

"Oh my _God_..." breathed Louis and she closed her eyes, "Oh my God. Oh my God! You mean that..."

"I mean nothing." she said weakly.

"You and Prince Arthur."

"Louis I beg you."

She turned around and saw just how much his eyes were wide,

"You're dating the _crown_ _Prince_."


	3. Chapter 3

"I beg you Louis, you can't tell a soul."

"You're dating the Crown Prince." only repeated the young man.

"Louis-"

"You're dating-"

"Enough !" exclaimed suddenly Gwen, getting closer. "I'm still the same person you came to speak to a few seconds ago, except ... "

"Except that you're dating the Crown Prince !"

She sighed loudly.

"If you tell that even only one more time, I _swear_ it's the last thing you'll do on this Earth, Louis Peter Stones !"

He stopped right away, ran a hand through his brown hair and took a deep breath.

"Fine."

"Fine ?"

"_Fine_."

"You wont tell a word ?"

"I wont."

"Do you promise me ?"

"I promise you."

Gwen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and a slight smile lighted up her face.

"Thanks Louis."

"But..." he walked closer and took her hands, kissing it gently, "It changes everything."

She opened wide eyes and took her hands away from him.

"Stop it."

"No Gwen, because now that I know. Now that I know just _who_ he is, I'm _sure_ I can offer you _more_. You can never be together, you and him."

"You don't get it ..."

"I know you love him. But think about it Gwen, I can offer you so much more ! "

She receded a little and turned her back on him, closing her eyes.

"I can offer you a _normal_ life. A simple life with a farm, with children, with simple happiness! No need to hide ourselves all the time, no need to fear the King's wrath, no need to worry all the time ! I'll take good care of you Gwen, I promise. Maybe our love won't be epic but we'd be happy. We'd be alive, at the very least."

She was feeling dizzy, suddenly.

"Leave me alone."

"Gwen..."

"I said, leave me _alone_."

She heard him sigh and suddenly felt someone behind her and he whispered at her ear,

"You know that I'm right Gwen. Think about it."

This night, the young woman had a sleepless night full of nightmares.

Because she hated to admit it...

But he had made some good points.

She loved Arthur more than anything,

But was it enough?

* * *

"Get up !"

Merlin jumped and fell from his bed, making Arthur roll his eyes.

He slightly got up and rubbed his head.

"_Ouch_."

Then he blinked and tried to open the eyes before seeing Arthur, clearly amused.

"_Arthur_ ? What are you doing in here ? And ..." he sat down on his bed, "Why are you awake before me ?"

"'Cause you're lazy. Now tell me."

"Tell you what ?"

"So much powerful, some much of an idiot at the same time ! "

"Clotpole."

"Wizard."

This time, Merlin smiled,

"That is _all_ you found ?"

"I'm working on it."

The two young men stayed in silence before the Prince sat down at his turn.

"Tell me what Louis said."

Merlin sighed and shook his head,

"Arthur, you don't want to know."

"Merlin tell me."

This last looked down,

"Very well." sighed the Prince, "I didn't want to go there but ..." he got up and Merlin frowned a few seconds, "This is not the friend who speak anymore, it's your Prince. I want to know."

* * *

"Arthur !"

The sorcerer was running behind his friend in order to catch him but the Prince didn't listen.

"Arthur !"

"Leave me alone, Merlin."

"Arthur, you can't go."

The Prince stared at him a few seconds and Merlin recognized the anger he inherited from Uther.

"And why that ? He wants to be in love with Guinevere huh ? _Fine_. But he has to do it in silence ! You don't think I'll stay here, watching him take away from me the person I love more than anything in the world, do you ? No. I'm gonna _fight_. I'm a Pendragon. I'm a _warrior_. I wont let her go without a fight."

He left again and speechless from his bestfriend's speech, Merlin took a few seconds to recover before running in front of him, preventing him for walking.

"Merlin, no matter how much time we knew each other, no matter how much I _value_ your friendship, if you persist on staying in my way, it's _you _I'll take care of." hissed the Prince, eyes dark with anger.

"Listen Arthur," resumed Merlin, as calm as he could manage. "Listen to me well."

"I..."

"Listen to me !" cut Merlin, "It's _exactly _what he wants !"

"What do you mean ?"

"He wants you to make something wrong. This way, all is let for him to do is pick Gwen as a mature apple ! You need to be _smarter_ ..."

"Merlin..." resumed Arthur menacingly,

"No. You have to prove to Gwen that you trust her, that you love her."

Arthur stared at him, frowning. After a few seconds, he sighed and ran a hand in his hair,

"I must see Guinevere."

"Arthur ?"

"I wont do anything... for _now_. " concluded the Prince, walking away.

* * *

Arthur sighed again,thinking about Merlin's words _'This is exactly what he wants.' _

The problem was,

Arthur was a man of action, it was not his kind to just stay there and _wait_.

He liked to think he was fighting for what he believed was right and right now, he was going to fight for Guinevere.

But his friend was probably right, maybe this battle will require to be played... a different way.

* * *

Gwen laid a hand on her face. 

_I can offer you a normal life. Simple life, with a farm, with children, with work !_

Sshe felt sick.

_No need to hide ourselves all the time, no need to fear the King's wrath, no need to worry all the time !_'

She must be sick.

_I'll take good care of you Gwen, I promise. _

She had to stop thinking about that.

_You know that I'm right Gwen._

She shook her head.

_Think about it. _

She shook her head harder and felt suddenly really sick.

No.

She had to stop.

She had love.

She couldn't have everything.

She loved Arthur, she loved him with all her heart, all her soul, all her body.

**And what if it wasn't enough ? **breathed an interior voice and Gwen closed her eyes, repeating to herself out loud.

"It will be enough." she resumed, trying to convince herself."It will be enough. It will be enough. It will be enough. It will be enou..."

"Are you alright Guinevere ?" she heard his soft voice ask gently.

She opened her eyes and glimpsed two blue eyes, full of love and concern.

She smiled, soothed.

She needed him.

She needed him so badly ...

"I'm fine Arthur."

"Why were you-"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

Gwen had thrown herself on him and was kissing him rather ... _passionately_.

She needed to be reassured, she needed to know that he loved her just how much as _she_ loved him.

To know that this wasn't a dream.

To know that they will be together one day.

To know everything will work out at the end.

To know that his father wouldn't chase her forever because she fell in love with his royal son.

To know that a futur between them were _possible_.

To know she wasn't waiting for nothing.

To know she wasn't hanging on for nothing...

His hands gripped her waist and she let out a small sigh of relief against his lips, before kissing him harder.

Feeling her tongue invading his mouth, Arthur moaned and answered her passionate kiss.

He needed to be reassured, too.

But something was wrong.

Guinevere was acting ... _strange_.

As if she needed to kiss him, but not wanted to.

As if she needed to prove something to herself.

He pulled away a little and stuck his forehead on hers.

"Guinevere ..." he only whispered,

"Arthur..." she felt tears pricked at her eyes and closed it harder, "Please.."

He stroked her cheeks and laid his lips on hers tenderly.

_Very_ tenderly.

And then, tears rolled down from Gwen's eyes and she breathed, against his lips, her hands gripping his shirt,

"I'm sorry but I am so lost right now, Arthur..."

* * *

He felt his heart stop.

Lost ?

How's that_ lost_ ?

She didn't know if she still wanted to be with him ?

He felt his breath quicken.

Was she really going to break up with him ?

Had she, if only even an idea of what she meant to him ?

He closed his eyes a few seconds before opening them, finding hers studying him.

He tried to hide the hurt and fear he was feeling but failed miserably.

She had doubts about her feelings for him.

He had none.

But he couldn't blame her, he knew it.

And it was killing him...

"What..." he took a deep breath, "_Doubts_ ?"

She nodded slowly, she needed to be honest with him.

She always had been.

She loved him way too much to hide from him what was in her mind.

"About _me_ ?" he resumed weakly, and she saw his eyes wide with hurt.

"No Arthur. Not about you. Never about you."

He frowned and she said gently,

"About _us_."

"_Oh_." was his only answer and he looked down.

He must be strong.

Fight for her.

Tell her he loved her above all else.

But when Guinevere was concerned...

He was just a man in love.

Helpless in front of his feelings.

"Arthur ?"

She took his face in her hands tenderly and forced him to look at her, she saw tears in his bright blue eyes and felt sick again.

She had not wanted that.

Had just wanted to be honnest.

And he couldn't deny their relationship had been rocky lately and they couldn't keep on living in denial.

"I'm so sorry ..." she breathed and then, it was as if something happened in him and he brought her closer to him.

"_No_. No you can't leave me Guinevere. What we have, it's _real_. I love you and I know that you love me too. You can't go with someone else just because it's easier, you don't have the right to flee in front of your feelings ! I'll talk to my dad. I'll talk to him this morning, at breakfast. And he won't have his word to say."

She plunged into his sea blue eyes and felt tears come in her own.

"Arthur... It's not just about us."

"Of course it is. It's you and me. I wont let anything or anyone tear us apart. I'm going to tell my father. Now. Everything will work out Guinevere. You'll see."

He leant in and kissed her quickly but tenderly before watching her one last time and leaving.

Gwen watched him and stared at the door long after he left.

What had she done ?

_Why_ ?

Now, Arthur would have problems because of her.

_She_ was in trouble.

She rubbed her eyes and felt tears there,

Arthur's look still on her mind.

She had not wanted to hurt him this way, it was truly the last thing she'd wanted.

She got out quickly, she had to stop Arthur before he did something they would both regret.

* * *

Arthur was quickly walking toward the Castle. 

He had to make this right.

He couldn't lose her.

He walked faster.

He had to tell his father.

This way, Gwen would understand that _he_ was the love of her life and that she couldn't leave with another.

He only had to talk to his father.

Somehow he knew this was a bad idea, but he was panicking.

He had to find a way to keep her by his sides.

He walked forward thinking about the best way to announce it, when he felt something stopping him.

He turned around and discovered Guinevere, behind him.

Her small hand was grabbing his forearm and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Arthur, no." she only breathed.

"But I have to tell him Guinevere." was his only answer, "I must. I can't loose you. I _can't_."

She looked down suddenly,

"Arthur... Perhaps... Perhaps..."

"Shut up."

She sniffled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

He hated making her cry.

"I just wanted a simple life Arthur." she whispered. "Why did you make me fall in love with you ? _Why_ ?" she started to hit his chest but the Prince caught her fists and instead, hold her tightly against him.

"Shush my love."

"No. I wanted nothing but a simple life and you came. And you promised me the moon. And now, I could never love anyone else but you !"

He felt tears prick at his eyes too.

"Don't you think I would rather have prefered something easier too ? Falling in love with some powerful princess maybe ? And then you came, all wise words, graceful silhouette, gorgeous face and amazing lips. I love you more than anything in the world and the idea that you want to break up with me makes me mad, Guinevere ! "

He noticed she had calmed down in his arms and she raised her big doe eyes toward him.

"I wont give my heart to someone else but you." he breathed and she still didn't answer. "Never."

"Never ?" she asked weakly, lost in the ocean of his eyes.

"_Never_."

And the Prince leant in slightly, slowly, he didn't want to frighten her, before laying his lips on hers.

She then raised a hand on his cheek and stroked it, kissing him tenderly, enjoying the present moment, before the return of the doubt that was slowly invading her mind and her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur came in the room where his father was eating with Morgana.

He had opened the door so brutally that they both jumped and their eyes widened.

He vaguely saw Merlin frowned but didn't care.

He opened the mouth, when Gwen's words came back in his mind.

_They receded a little and Gwen wiped her cheek before their eyes locked.  
_

_"You can't talk to him Arthur."_

_"Of course I can."_

_ She sighed and laid a tired hand on her eyes. _

_He caught this hand and laid it on his beating heart. _

_Right away, feeling this heart calmed her down. _

_This reminded her of that time after the Dragon's attack, when she cured him after he saved her life and he took this very hand and put it on his heart, making her understand it was beating only for her. _

_She smiled then and saw the slight smile on his face._

_"Arthur," she then breathed, "I beg you. Your father isn't ready."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"He tried to kill me a couple of weeks ago! "_

_ He looked down and shook his head._

_"I can't loose you. if this is what it takes..."  
_

_"Please, don't do that."_

_ He walked away and she opened the mouth in order to keep him but it was too late. _

_Trying to swallow her worries on what he was or wasn't going to do, Gwen left._

"Arthur ?"

"Arthur, is everything alright ?"

He shook his head, like he was going back to Earth.

Arthur saw his father, frowning, and Morgana standing, ready to come help him if need was.

He walked toward finally,

"Yes." he breathed, "Yes, everything is just fine."

He walked forward again and settled at the table, trying not to met the worried look in his big sister's eyes.

He wouldn't be able to hide the truth much more longer if he did.

He needed to talk.

* * *

Gwen was coming home when she finally noticed that she should probably go to work and apologize toward Morgana for being so late.

The young woman quickened her path and soon, she found herself in the room where was the King, the Prince and the Princess.

She swallowed, seeing Arthur pale and seeing that he didn't eat anything that was in his plate.

Finally, as if he felt her presence, the Prince's eyes laid on her and she stayed still, dazed.

She didn't see the puzzled look on Arthur's sister while she was studying her brother, finding him pale, tired ...

Discretely, she turned her head in order to see what he was staring at but saw nothing else that Gwen, who looked like she was about to faint, too.

She looked Arthur again, drinking her juice when finally she understood something and choked.

"Morgana ! Are you okay ?" exclaimed Arthur, right away.

She raised her hand and tried a smile, still choking.

This _couldn't_ be the thruth.

"Are you fine Morgana ?" asked finally Uther and she nodded, gradually recovering full use of her lungs.

She then locked her emerald stare on Arthur, trying to find some circumstances that could prove she was wrong about all this.

She frowned, thinking.

It was true that when Gwen had been arrested, Artur had fought for her, even relinquished his right to the throne.

He had kissed her.

She was there.

She had heard.

But he was enchanted by then...

Wasn't he ?

* * *

Arthur laid his fork, loudly.

Maybe it was the tiredness, or the anger, or the heartbreak that was talking, but he needed to say it.

"Arthur ?" asked his father, "Is there a problem ?"

"Yes." breathed only the young Prince and his stare drifted a little on Gwen, who paled a little more.

_Please, don't._ she begged him with her eyes.

But enough was enough.

He wouldn't lose the love of his life because of his father.

"What's going on ? Can I help you, son ?"

"Father, this is not fair. We should be free to fall in love with who we want. We should have the choice. And today, I tell you that _I_ will choose my wife. I will marry someone who I love and who loves me back. Someone who'll make me a better man. This is not _your_ life father, it's _mine_."

Uther frowned and in a rather cold voice, said.

"And have you found such a person Arthur ?"

The young man was ready to speak, wet his dry lips and opened his mouth when ...

* * *

Morgana watched her brother speak and right away, she felt proud of the man he was becoming.

Their mother would have been, too...

She smiled tenderly, thinking of it.

However, she stared at her father and noted with fright that his face was closing.

"And have you found such a person Arthur ?"

Arthur couldn't talk to him about what was happening with Guinevere, no matter -_what_\- was !

She tried to warned Arthur but he had his determined face and she sighed, the boy would be the death of her !

She then watched Gwen and saw her ready to faint, which gave her an idea ...

* * *

"Lady Morgana !" screamed Gwen immediately, while her young mistress was crumbling on the ground.

Distraught, Arthur got up right away, running to his sister's side, soon followed by their father, annoyance replaced by true fear.

"Morgana ?" asked gently Arthur, trying to waking her up, "Morgana ?"

He turned toward Gwen and whispered,

"We have to bring her back to her chamber. Too much people would crowd her. I'll go, with her servant."

Uther nodded.

"Let me know how she feels."

Arthur nodded.

Slowly, he then put his arms under her legs and back, to secure her against him and walked away, along with Gwen.

* * *

Gaius and Merlin just left, asserting that she would be fine.

Tthe Princess only needed some rest.

Arthur saw Gwen let out a sigh of relief and he smiled tenderly, seeing her so bound to his sister.

She turned her head and glimpsed his smile, smiling back to him as tenderly.

He got closer and took her hand, leading her to a close room.

"Arthur..."

He didn't let her the time to resume and took her in his arms, squeezing her tight.

Finally, she snuggled against his chest and he felt alive, some confidence coming back to him.

"You know," he breathed tenderly, "I would have told him."

"I know Arthur."

"And I'll tell him, if this is what you want."

She took a big breath and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Guinevere ?

"I want you to hold me tight."

And, powerless in front of the woman he loved, the young man obeyed, closing his arms around her, squeezing her against him.

* * *

Morgana kept her eyes closed.

First, in order to keep up appearances; and then, in order to listen to what her brother and her friend were saying to each other.

Curiosity was a bad thing, perhaps, but she had saved them so surely she could enjoy a little!

She heard the noise heading toward her private area and focused, trying to hear more,

"I would ... told him." whispered a male voice,

"I know Arth..." answered him a female voice she barely heard,

"And... tell him, if ... you want."

She focused harder, trying to hear better.

"I want you to hold me tight."

She smiled this time, having heard the last sentence perfectly.

So, her darling little brother was in love with her most dear friend ?

Morgana couldn't help the smile of true joy that reached her lips.

Indeed, their mother would have been proud of him ...

_"Mummy ! Peter said I can't love whoever I want ! " whimpered the little golden-haired boy, throwing himself in his mother's arms._

_ The Queen smiled tenderly in front of her little boy and despite her imposant belly, managed in take her son in his arms in order to squeeze him against her. _

_The little man snuggled against his mother,_

_"Why ?"_

_"Because ... He say that I can only marry a Princess ! I don't want to mummy, Princesses are stupid and selfish and... well, except Morgana but she is my sister !"_

_ The queen smiled tenderly,_

_"Can I tell you a secret, little one ?" whispered the woman to her little boy who nodded, playing with the ring that later, wiould be his. "You're free to love whoever you want. One day, you'll be a great King, I'm sure of it and I wish you to have the woman you love by your side, a strong and caring woman, who will make you a better man."_

_ Arthur plunged his wide blue eyes in hers, the speech a little hard to get for a boy aged of only 5 years old._

_"It means that I can then ?"_

_ She suddenly laughed and squeezed him against her._

_ At this moment, the Queen glimpsed her beautiful daughter at the door, here since the start._

_"Come love," breathed the Queen, holding her arm toward Morgana._

_ This one walked closer and cuddled against her mother too._

Morgana had to wipe a tear that was escaping her eyes.

She missed her mother so much...

Things would have been so _different_ if she didn't have died, trying to give birth to a sister that never got the chance to see the day ...

* * *

Once in the corridors, Arthur spoke again.

"It seems like you have your day..."

"I must stay and look after Morgana."

"Guine_vere_..."

"She is my friend !"

"You're pale as death. You need to sleep."

"I'm not forced to do what you tell me to."

He smiled and walked closer,

"Guine_vere_." he breathed, enunciating each syllable, with that voice that made her melt ...

"_That's_ not fair." she whispered and he laughed.

He walked closer and in a tender hand, raised her chin in order for her to watch him.

He walked closer a little and plunged in her doe eyes for a moment,

"What are you doing ?" she asked gently,

"I can see through you Guinevere."

His eyes were so intense she didn't even doubt his word.

"What are you looking for then ?"

"To know if I'm still the only one there." he whispered and she felt like she was freezing under the intensity of his stare.

"Arthur..."

He receded finally and sighed,

"Get some rest my love."

She took a step back then got closer to him, kissing him gently before leaving.

Arthur couldn't help the wide grin that light up his face.

All was not lost.

* * *

Morgana didn't notice she fell asleep until she woke up.

She rubbed her eyes and jumped slightly, seeing someone in the chair at her side.

"You scared me." she muttered toward her father.

"I was just coming to see how you were."

"Fine."

"Good."

Between father and daughter, the bond was broken.

If Uther had managed to keep a semblance of a relationship with Arthur, Morgana seemed to be really mad at him.

And he knew _why_.

Because he could be hard and unfair sometimes, but she had to understand.

That was what be King meant.

He nodded and was ready to leave when she resumed, looking down, in a low voice.

"I miss mum."

Uther felt his heart stopped.

He never talked about Ygraine.

_Never_.

He was ready to cut this converstaion but she resumed, his brilliant little girl,

"She would have let Arthur marry whoever he wants."

"Morgana..." started the King and she stared at him. And then he gave up, she was his daughter and he loved her dearly even if he didn't know how to tell her anymore. "He looks so much like _her_." he finally whispered in a broken voice after a long silence.

He looked up toward her and she saw his eyes full of tears.

"It's true." she nodded in a quiet voice suddenly.

She had never seen her father cry.

Except the night his wife and last daughter had died.

"He looks so much like her ..." repeated the King in a sob this time. "You don't get it Morgana. You looks like her, you have some features of her face, of her spirit. But Arthur... Arthur is the spitting image of your mother and that's why it's so ... _hard. _"

Morgana frowned, feeling tears pricked at her eyes too, seeing her father as he was truly, a broken man.

"And now... Oh Morgana I remembered Ygraine, on her deathbed, making me swear that I'll let you two marry whoever you want, that I'll let you be happy, to not close in my sadness... I..." another sob took him, "I remember... " a tear rolled down on Morgana's cheek. "I _failed_. I failed on everything ... Oh Ygraine... could you one day forgive me ?"

This time, Morgana laid her hand on his father's and he looked up at her, surprised.

"It's going to be fine... _dad_."

Another sob took the King and his first born took him in her arms, tears leaving her wonderful emerald eyes in front of the selfishness that she thought she had, not even seeing the broken soul of her own father.

After a few seconds, he receded and wiped his cheeks.

"This must remain between us."

"But..." breathed Morgana,

The King got up and without a word more, left the room, leaving his daughter dazed.

* * *

Gwen was walking in the corridors, toward her home.

She was still lost.

Arthur.

Louis.

She loved Arthur.

She didn't love Louis, at least, not in _that _way.

She may never be with Arthur.

Louis was offering her a simple life. A life where Arthur wouldn't get hurt for the choice he made to love her.

She would be the _happiest_ woman married to Arthur.

She wouldn't be happy married to Louis, but she would be _alive_.

She sighed and ran a hand in her curly hair.

She was exhausted.

She needed comfort.

She was scared.

She was lost.

Suddenly, she stopped.

And turned around.

* * *

Arthur was ready to visit Morgana in order to see if she was feeling better, when he met Merlin in the corridors.

In fact,when he _ran _into Merlin.

"Ouch !"

"Merlin ?"

The young man rubbed his head and his friend helped him getting up,

"What are you doing here ?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Is it an emergency ?" asked then the Prince, "I was on my way to see Morgana."

"I will make it short then."

"You know how to do that ?"

Merlin glared at him,

"Royal prat."

"Sorcerer."

"Again ?" laughed Merlin,

"Not the time to find better." smiled the Prince before resuming seriously, "So ?"

"This morning," started Merlin, "You were really about ..."

"Yes Merlin."

"But..."

"I know what you're gonna say. That it's dangerous. Bla bla bla."

"Yes and..."

"I love Guinevere. I love her. I'll do anything for her."

"I know and ..."

"Have you finished Merlin ?" asked politely Arthur,

"I guess I have ..."

"Perfect."

And Arthur left, leaving Merlin alone, muttering about how a talk was supposed to be _two _person talking to each other.

* * *

Gwen came in the Prince's chamber and saw that he wasn't there.

She walked toward the bed, removed her shoes and cuddled in his covers, getting drunk in the scent of him.

A scent of pine and fresh she loved above everything.

Right away, her heart calmed down, her mind stopped torturing her.

She was where she belonged.

And for now, nothing else mattered...

Nor Uther, nor Louis, nor status.

_Nothing_.

* * *

Arthur came in and smiled, seeing Morgana awake.

He walked closer to the bed and took her hand, squeezing it hard.

"Are you well ?"

"Yep. Totally well." she smiled.

He returned her smile and a spark lighted up his eyes,

"I knew you loved to draw attention but that ..."

"I beg your pardon ?"

He laughed and she softened.

During a few time, the Prince and the Princess calmly discussed, before the sun set and Arthur got up.

Morgana watched him leave and finally, brought up all the bravoure she didn't have until now to say,

"Arthur ?"

He turned around and she took a deep breath,

"I know about Gwen and you."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur suddenly froze.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"Oh please Arthur, don't play dumb. Not with me. I know the truth about you and Gwen." She said smiling.

He turned around slowly ready to explain himself but then saw the happy glint in his sister eyes.

"And you're not mad?" He asked confused.

"No, of course not. I'm so happy for you" she finally said and an exciting laugh escaped the Prince's lips.

"Really?" he asked getting closer to her bed.

"Truly." she smiled sincerely.

And before she could add anything, he leaned in and took her in a brotherly hug breathing in her ear. "Thank you."

She smiled and squeezed her little brother before she receded, wiping a tear that had escaped his blue eyes in a maternal gesture.

"Mum would have been so proud of you Arthur ..."

He opened wide eyes and she saw the little golden-haired boy on his mom's knees, all these years ago.

"Really?" he whispered, "Do you really think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

He smiled and squeezed her again.

"I still miss her, you know. Everyday." he whispered in a broken voice and Morgana felt tears pricked at her eyes.

"I know. Me too." her voice broke.

She saw another tear rolling down his cheek.

Rarely did he let himself seem so vulnerable.

Only three people were to know him this way Morgana, Merlin and of course Guinevere.

He was her little brother, she had to protect him, prevent him from the pain, no matter what.

It was her duty.

* * *

Arthur came in his chambers, a smile on his lips.

He was glad he had been honest with Morgana, his sister, the woman he trusted more than anyone - well, with Merlin (even if he would never admit it if he was asked ) and Guinevere.

He removed his shoes, his sword and his belt and was ready to remove his shirt when he glimpsed a shape in his bed.

Frowning, he walked closer; he had given Merlin the night off, so it couldn't be him.

He walked closer again and felt his heart quicken, recognizing the curls that were escaping the covers.

He walked closer again and couldn't help the smile that lighted up his face.

_Guinevere_.

She was peacefully asleep, wrapped in his covers.

A smile on his lips, he raised a hand and stroked her cheek tenderly.

Then, he walked away; as quiet as he could and changed himself, before coming back toward his bed.

The Prince hesitated a long time on whether he should or shouldn't let her stay with him, it was not actually proper to let her, and yet ...

She was just sleeping and she needed it.

And it's not like he had planned to ever have another woman sleeping with him anyway.

She was so pale lately that the next step would have been to force her to sleep.

Arthur got under the covers and after hesitating for another moment, he pulled her against him and buried his face on her neck, her curls stroking his face.

He smiled when unconsciously, her hand wrapped around his and she settled a little more against him.

Arthur was thinking about Guinevere, about their future.

She couldn't leave him.

He wouldn't survive it.

He needed her by his side and couldn't survive, seeing her leave him for another...

The Prince closed his eyes harder and squeezed her against him and then, in her slumber, Gwen turned around and cuddled against his chest, her hand on his heart.

Arthur smiled at the gesture and closed his arms around her, letting finally sleep take him.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin came without knocking and found Arthur, already up and dressed, in front of his window, paler than usually.

"Arthur?"

The Prince didn't answer and just kept on watching by his window.

Quietly Merlin walked closer and looked at what his friend was staring at.

He saw Gwen and froze when he recognized the person by her side.

"Oh Arthur ..."

"I think she's going to leave me for him." breathed the Prince in a broken voice and unshed tears in his eyes.

** _Some hours before._ **

_Arthur woke up slowly, feeling watched. _

_He opened his eyes and found Gwen's beautiful eyes staring at him._

_"Good morning, love." he smiled and moved closer to kiss her._

_ She didn't smile back and kept on staring at him while he kissed her gently._

_"You know I've actually been awake for a while, now..." she breathed._

_"You should have woken me." he rubbed his eyes._

_"I needed to think."_

_ He laid his head on his pillow and stroked her back tenderly._

_"About?"_

_"Won't Merlin come?" she asked instead, like she realized for the first time what it could look like for her to be found in the Prince's Chambers.  
_

_"Not now. We've got plenty of time."_

_ She sighed but he didn't hear her. _

_He was just thinking about the night he had had, he had not sleep so well in days._

_And having her by his side ... _

_He smiled, thinking about it. _

_After the previous day's insecurities, he was glad all seem to be well._

_"I'm tired Arthur."_

_"You didn't sleep well?" he frowned.  
_

_"No." she whispered, getting up a little, "No, what I mean is ... " she looked up toward him and when he saw her eyes full of tears, he sat up too, worried._

_Something was wrong._

_"Guinevere?"_

_"I ..." a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you so much!"_

_"You know I love you too." he felt his heart quicken. "There's not a thing I wouldn't do for you ..."_

_"Oh Arthur, it's not what you would or wouldn't do. It's what you can't do." _

_ She right away saw tears gather in his blue eyes and his face lost all its color._

_"What?" he whispered dazed, "But... Gwen, you came to my room yesterday. We talked and you said you would wait for me."_

_"I know." she whispered, looking down._

_But she had time to think._

_All she could think about was what would happen if Uther came in and found her with Arthur on the morning..._

_He would kill her._

_But that was not even the worst,_

_Her death would destroy Arthur._

_She knew that._

_And she couldn't let that happen._

_He would be the greatest King this land had ever known and she wouldn't jeopardize that because selfishly she wanted him for herself._

_She needed to let him go._

_Even if it broke both of their hearts._

_"You're tired Guinevere." he resumed in a shaking voice. "But you can't make this kind of decision right now."_

_"Arthur..."_

_ She closed her eyes and felt tears escaped it._

_"We're happy together."_

_"Yes. For now. But how long will this happiness last, Arthur?" she asked opening her eyes. _

_She regretted it right away seeing the pain she was inflicting to her beautiful Prince._

_"Forever." he breathed, "I ... I thought that ... that ... that we ..."_

_"Oh Arthur."_

_ She then threw herself in his arms and felt him squeezed her while his breath was quickening. _

_She receded slowly and found herself an inch from him, she looked in his devastated eyes and saw him hesitate in speak_

_"Don't leave me." was his only whisper._

_And Arthur was a proud man._

_To act so vulnerable around her..._

_She knew how much it cost him._

_But he wasn't the only one willing to do sacrifices for the other._

_ He took her hand and laid it on his heart and others tears escaped her eyes, feeling it beat so quickly._

_"I beg you Guinevere. Don't give up on us."_

_ She looked up toward him and bit her lips in order to prevent herself from bursting in tears. _

_He looked down and she saw the pain she was inflicting on him._

_She couldn't do that._

_ It was not fair. _

_But she had to._

_Even if she wanted nothing else that making him happy, for all of their lives._

_But things were not that easy. _

_His father would never let them be happy together. _

_It had taken her years to see it but ... _

_It wasn't possible. *_

_Arthur and her. _

_And it would _never_ be. _

_She had cried quietly for hours before Arthur woke up. _

_And now, sitting so close to him she just couldn't do it. _

_She couldn't break his heart. *_

_She loved him too much. _

_It was not fair. _

_Instead, she got up slowly, without looking at him. _

_Arthur wanted to retain her, but he couldn't. _

_He was frozen in fear. _

_Unable to move. _

_*Unable to keep the woman he loved._

"I think she's going to break up with me." Merlin heard the prince say and when he looked at Arthur he saw a tear escaping his eyes.

* * *

Gwen was taking care of some of Morgana's things in the Castle courtyard, when she was joined by Louis.

She didn't want to see him.

Not now.

She wanted a man she would never have.

"Your Prince doesn't stop looking at you..." he whispered,

She didn't answer but tried discreetly to look towards the Prince's window.

He was there indeed and she felt guilty suddenly, knowing how much it would hurt him, seeing her with Louis.

She tried to walk away, but the man followed her.

"Are you well?" he asked.

She turned around, looking annoyed but then she saw genuine concern in his brown eyes and calmed herself a little.

He was her friend.

It wasn't _his_ fault if things were what they were.

"Yes Louis." she said, gently, "I'm fine."

* * *

Arthur kept on staring at her.

Merlin was gone with the order of making known that the Prince was ill and was to stay in his room for the day.

It wasn't even a lie for Arthur felt ill.

The woman he loved more than anything in the world considered leaving him.

Was _seriously _considering it.

He shook his head.

If only she could see in his heart, she'd see nothing but love for her in there.

She'd see that for him; just to imagine a life without her was making him sick.

He would have done anything for her.

_Anything_.

Relinquish his right to the throne if it meant keeping her by his side.

He would.

He played with his mother's ring and felt suddenly the urge to see Morgana.

She was the only maternal figure he ever had and he needed her now, in order to know what to do, but he couldn't go and see her, bother her with his problems when she was having some troubles on her own.

Indeed, Merlin had told him the same morning that Cenred - one of Camelot's enemies, a tyrannical and cowardly brute, had again offered peace with Camelot in exchange of the Princess's hand.

Arthur knew that the only reason why this alliance was not already done was because of the strong disapproval of Morgana.

But it must be exhausting for Morgana, fighting this way against their father's will, and Arthur knew that better than anyone.

He was going to leave her in peace and work out his problems all alone.

As the man he now was.

* * *

Gwen was heading toward Morgana's chamber when she met Merlin, a worried face on him.

"Are you alright Merlin?" she asked, gently.

He stopped and plunged his blue eyes in hers.

"Is it true?"

"What?" she asked frowning.

"That you want to break up with Arthur." She felt her heart stop.

"Who told you that?"

Merlin didn't answer and shrugged.

"This is the reason why he didn't come out today..." She asked.

He looked down and nodded silently before looking at her with sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

"I think you're making a huge mistake Gwen."

* * *

Gwen was wiping a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

She knew how much she was hurting Arthur and she was not doing any better.

But what else could she do?

They were breaking both their hearts by staying in a relationship that would never work.

_Never_.

Feeling her sobs take over at the thought, she came in one of the secret a passage in the castle and just let herself cry.

* * *

Morgana came into Arthur's chamber, just to find him standing by his window looking particularly pale.

For a few moments, she forgot her own troubles to focus on this brother she loved so much.

"Is everything alright Arthur?"

The young man jumped and turned around slightly.

He found Morgana and noticed that she was pale as death.

"What about _you_?"

She sighed and took a chair.

"Father wants to marry me with this..." she didn't finish her sentence and shivered, Arthur walked closer taking a chair by her side and taking her hand,

"I won't let him do it Morgana. Never. I promise you that."

She looked up toward him and smiled slightly,"I wasn't expecting any less from you, little brother."

* * *

Gwen didn't know how much time she had been there, crying, hidden in her corner.

Morgana must be waiting for her by now, or even looking for her.

But for now, nothing else mattered.

She felt as if her heart was imploding and she could do nothing to prevent it.

She was coming out when she heard it, the noise of some footsteps coming.

"Gwen?"

She closed her eyes hard.

For a few moments, she had wanted it to be Arthur, and she wanted him to take her in his strong and protective arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine and that they were going to find a way.

"Please leave me Louis." She asked politely.

"No."

"I want to be alone."

He walked closer and in the darkness of her hiding place, she glimpsed his determinate face.

"Have you chosen?"

"Leave me _alone_." She said with a hard glare.

"I know why you're acting this way," he breathed, "You broke up with that little Prince of yours."

"That is none of your business. And just so you know, I haven't done it yet."

"Not _yet_."

She heard the smile in his voice and would have wanted to remove it. "It doesn't mean I choose _you_."

His smile faded away immediately.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I thought about it," she started, "If I can't have Arthur, I want nobody else."

"You can't do that."

"Of course I can, it's my life."

He didn't answer but she saw his eyes fill with anger, "Goodbye Louis."

She started to leave but he stopped her by caught her arm. "Let me go."

He tightened his hold and Gwen started to struggle, "Louis, let me go. You're frightening me."

"I love you Gwen. I have always loved you... I'm the one for you, why can't you see that?"

"You're frightening me, let me go!" She really was starting to get scared and regretted the hidden place they were in.

She didn't know that side of her friend and truly, did not want to.

"Why don't you want me?"

"I don't love you."

"You will be my wife." hissed coldly Louis and she froze,

"No."

"Oh yes you will," he smiled, "Do you want to know why? I'll tell you..."

* * *

Gwen was walking on the corridors toward the Prince's chamber.

She couldn't believe what Louis, her friend, this person she thought she knew, had just done.

How could he do that?

Did love truly make things so cruel?

Would have she been ready to do something like that if Arthur had told her he didn't love her anymore?

She shook her head.

No.

If Arthur didn't want her anymore, then, she would have accepted it, despite the pain.

Because she loved him and wanted him as happy as he could be.

Then why did Louis do that?

Why had he ruined everything?

_"Oh yes you will" he smiled, "Do you want to know why? I'll tell you..."_

_ She stared at him with wide eyes, stunned in front of this side of him she was discovering and that she didn't like at all._

_"You see Guinevere, that's how he calls you, right?" She tried to struggle but he squeezed her arm harder, "I'm a really a good friend of King Cenred. It seems that, during all my years wandering, we grew a bound to each other and let's just say, I have a certain power over him..."_

_She frowned, not understanding what his point was. _

"_And if, by any luck, I were to tell him that an union with the sole Princess of Camelot was not a good idea, and that it would be better to negotiate a peace treaty based on common land then I think he would listen to me. "_

_ Gwen paled suddenly and another smile lighted up the young man's face._

_"I didn't want to do that Gwen. I'm sorry! But you leave me no choice... It's up to you now. Marry me and Lady Morgana will not be bothered anymore, Camelot in peace for sure. Or choose your Prince and face the consequences."_

A tear escaped Gwen's eyes, reaching this door she knew too well.

She wiped her red eyes and tried to fix her hair before knocking.

"Leave me _alone_."

Her heart tightened but she came in nonetheless and found Arthur, looking pale at the table, playing with his fork, pushing the food from one corner to another of his plate.

He looked up and his eyes widened, seeing her in his room.

He got up right away and made a step forward, before he seemed to remember something and stop.

"Guinevere..." he whispered,

"Hello Arthur."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to ..." she swallowed with difficulty, "We need to have a talk."

He looked down a few seconds and raised his head in a sad smile.

"Are you going to leave me?"

She didn't answer.

The words died in her throat.

"I can't tell you that I don't understand." he whispered, then locked his blue eyes on hers, "I just want ..." he cleared his throat."Guinevere, I want to know if there's still a chance, even a tiny chance that ... that you would still want me, even if it's just one." she saw his eyes fill with tears. "Because if that's the case, then I will fight for you. I will fight until my last breath in order to keep you by my side. If that is what you want of me."

"Arthur..." she started,

"No." he cut her and she saw his fists were clenched so hard, his knuckles were white. "Because if you tell me that there is none ..." he took a deep shaky breath and she realized he had to have think about it all day and it broke her heart. "If tonight, you tell me that you don't want me anymore and that there is not a chance of ever…".he closed his eyes and a tear escaped it. Gwen felt like she was dying. He opened his eyes and breathed in a broken voice, "If you tell me you have thought about it and the risk of being with me isn't worth it." his voice broke and he cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "In this case even if it kills me, even if it rips my heart and my entire soul in a million of pieces, I'll let you go... I'll let you run straight out of my life and I'll never try to come into yours again. I'll never bother you again. I promise."

Gwen wanted the ground to open and swallow rather than see Arthur in this state because of _her_.

She opened her mouth, closed it.

Not very sure of her choice anymore...

"Arthur, I ..."


	6. Chapter 6

**One week later.**

Gwen was headed toward Morgana's bedroom in order to help her get dressed when she recognized the shape of the person that was coming in her direction, and her heart stopped in her chest.

She would recognize him anywhere.

_Arthur_.

And there was no way she could avoid him.

So she walked past him like nothing happened, like he wasn't there.

And God,

If only he knew how much it cost her to do just that.

She felt the gaze of the Prince on her but forced herself not to look at him.

It was for the best.

When she reached the end of the corridor, she turned around a few seconds and saw the man she still loved, still in the middle of the corridor and looking so lost she could cry.

But the truth was,

She had no tears left to cry.

She closed her eyes a few seconds and resumed her walk heart in pieces, thinking about what had happened on that cursed night...

"_Arthur I..."_

_"You don't have to make a choice tonight Guinevere." he said, gently, "You have time to think about your decision. But if you have taken one, please tell me so. I need to know. I can't live like that."_

_ She looked up toward him and saw his breath was fast and that he was playing with his mother's ring. _

_Her heart broke a little more._

_ She had never seen him like that. _

Never.

_All she wanted to do was run to him and try yo ease his fears, even if hers were scarry enough. _

_But maybe they could have worked on it, somehow._

_She was so lost._

_But the time where she had a choice was over._

_She thought about the last part of her talk with Louis,_

** _"I don't believe you." she weakly breathed._ **

**_"Don't you ?" one of his hands let her go and went in search of something that was hanging around his neck, "And what about _that_ then ?"_**

** _ A cry of surprise escaped her mouth._ **

** _ A royal seal. _ **

** _She didn't understand. _ **

** _Nothing at all got a sense ! _ **

** _Louis couldn't be one of Cenred's ally._ **

** _ She had known him since he was a kid, he had a good heart.  
_ **

** _"Surprising, isn't it ?"he put back the seal and took a pensive face "You see Gwen, after Uther had my father executed, I left. Cenred welcomed me, I became his Counselor after some years at his service. He saw how loyal I could be if given my chance and now I'm a very important person and I could offer you everything that you desire. I talked to Cenred and he agrees to let me marry you. So your choice, you keep your Prince and the Lady Morgana has to marry Cenred, or you come with me and she is free."_ **

_Gwen shook her head.  
_

_She had no choice._

_None at all._

_There was only one thing she could do..._

_"I'm sorry Arthur." she breathed, looking down._

_Because she couldn't quite look at him in the eyes when she said that._

_"You... So you..." he didn't manage to finish his sentence._

_ It was hurting too much. _

_He had thought they could work on their relationship._

_He had thought she loved him enough to at least_ try.

_He obvisouly had been stupid and blinded by a love that wasn't quite reciprocated by her._

_"I'm so sorry." She said again, and then added because she felt she couldn't leave things just like that. "I can't risk both of our lives, Arthur. One of us has to take a decision and I'm doing it. We'll be happy, but we won't be happy together. That is my final decision and that is how things have to be from now on."  
_

_ She dared looked up towards him a few seconds and could have sworn_ _something just light off in his beautiful eyes._

_He seemed heartbroken._

_But more than that, he was pale and looked like she had physically punched him._

_What could he answer to that?_

We'll be happy, but we won't be happy together.

_His heart broke all over again._

_Maybe she would be able to be happy._

_But he wouldn't._

_He had believed in a happy ending with her, had believed it from every inches of his self. _

_But she had taken all away._

_So no,_

_He wouldn't ever be happy again._

_Arthur opened the mouth then closed it before straightening in order to adopt a more formal stand. _

_"So now what?" he finally asked, voice lower than he would have liked._

_She cleared her throat._

_Oh God._

_"Now we go our separate ways." her voice broke._

_"Just like that?"_

_"Just like that."_

_He nodded, still so pale._

_She felt like the Earth was opening to swallow her._

_"We're cutting everything between us, then? We're not even friends anymore?"_

_She looked down a few seconds,_

_"Were we ever friends, Arthur?"_

_"I'd like to think so." he answered and her heart dropped several stages._

_"You're right. Then the question should rather be... Could we ever be friends again, you and I?"_

_He didn't answer._

_Because he knew she was right._

_"So we ignore each other? Act like nothing happened between us? Like we don't even know each other?"_

_"Arthur-"_

_"Act like I don't love you more than anything in this life?"_

_"Please don't do that." her voice broke and he stopped at that._

_"What do we do, Guinevere?"_

_"We resume our roles in the life of Camelot. You as the Crowned Prince, and I as the servant of your sister. As it should always have been."_

_He chuckled darkly._

_(And tried not to think too much about the fact that she was implying they shouldn't have fallen in love to begin with.)_

_"Just like that, huh?"_

_"I didn't say it wouldn't take time to get used to it."_

_Arthur shook his head._

_"So this is really what you want, for me to get out of your life permanently?"_

_She swallowed._

_"We need to move on, Arthur."_

_He studied her and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek._

_"Sure." he breathed but she knew him too well._

_"Will you be able to do it?"_

_Their eyes locked._

_"Ask me." he challenged her and she swallowed._

_That was a low blow._

_But she had to do it._

_"Arthur," she took a deep breath and tried not to notice he was slightly fidgeting. "Can you promise me to stay out of my life from now on?"_

_He swallowed dryly._

_How could she ask him that?_

_But he was a man of honour._

_He swallowed again._

_"If that is what you really want, yes." his voice broke at the end._

_And no matter how much this was breaking his heart, he would abide by her wishes.  
_

_ He would let her get out of his life. _

_He would love her in silence._

_ In his corner. _

_Forever._

_ He felt tears pricked at his eyes but didn't let one fell. _

_She didn't want him. _

_There was no point in showing her just how much it was hurting him. _

_She stared at this man a few second and walked closer but he took a step back immediatly. _

_Gwen raised her hand and he saw a tear roll down her pretty face._

_"I'm sorry." she repeated for the third time, before taking her leave._

* * *

Arthur stayed in the middle of the corridor for a few seconds.

He had just seen Guinevere.

And she didn't even look at him _once_.

Well, to be fair it was not the first time he had seen her since their talk but each time she managed to pretend he didn't exist.

How did she do that ?

How could she forget him so easily ?

Why didn't he succeed ?

Had she loved him so little for her not to look at him once ?

He looked down and stared at the ground.

For years, his dreams ans hopes had been turning around Guinevere, by his side, forever.

What about now ?

What about now that she was making clear day after day that she was fine while he felt dead inside, and what did that mean about their relationship?

He'd rather not dwell on that too much.

* * *

Gwen tried to seem the happiest she could and knocked at Morgana's door, who she found in a rather good mood.

"Gwen !" smiled the young woman,

Guinevere gave her friend a smile she hoped was sincere enough but when she saw her frowned, she resumed quickly.

"You seem in a really good mood today my lady,"

"Oh Gwen, you'll _never_ guess !" laughed Morgana, "Do you remember Cenred who wanted to marry me or else he would declare war to Camelot ?"

Gwen nodded, her throat dry.

"It's over ! I don't know what came to him, but he is ready to sign a treaty of peace based on common lands !"

At least, Louis had kept his promise.

**It's your turn now.**

She felt her heart break.

She couldn't.

She couldn't marry him and...

She paled suddenly.

Hopefully for her, Morgana was too busy dancing her joy.

Gwen couldn't think.

She couldn't let Louis _touch_ her.

All these years, she had kept herself for _Arthur_.

For Arthur and no one else...

Oh God.

Will that be what her life would look like from now on?

* * *

Arthur was soon joined in the corridors by his friend and servant, Merlin.

"What do you want ?"

"Your father wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm feeling unwell."

Merlin sighed in front of the Prince's stubborness and screamed,

"You can't keep on trying to hide from her, you know."

Arthur stopped right away and when he turned around Merlin saw the anger in his eyes,

Pendragon's anger.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"Listen," sighed Merlin, "Gwen loves you."

"Shut up." Cut him Arthur.

It was hurting too much.

He couldn't hear that.

"No ! I'm sure there is a reason ..."

"Oh there is one Merlin."

"See-"

"Yes. I let my heart take over my mind. It won't happen again. I'm the Crowned Prince of Camelot, I can't afford to lose time on something as stupid as true love, which by the way doesn't even exist. My Kingdom is real, my people are real and my duty to them is real. The rest is childish wishes. I've got no time for them anymore."

And on these words he left, leaving Merlin distraught, in the middle of the corridor.

"Your father still wants to see you !" he shouted and Arthur waved at him. "Dollop Head." hissed Merlin before heading in the opposite way.

Something's was wrong with Gwen and he was going to discover why.

* * *

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Even if he hated it, Merlin was right.

He couldn't avoid her forever.

He sighed again and pushed the door, finding his father and sister sat in silence.

"Arthur !" exclaimed Uther, "I'm glad to see you in better form."

He slightly smiled and sat, feeling Morgana's piercing stare on him.

"Are you sure you're better ?" she gently asked,

"I will be fine."

He forced himself to be focused on his plate, in fear he could cross her eyes.

And God, he didn't want that.

Not that she would look at him, anyway.

She was doing a pretty decent job at pretending they didn't even know each other.

But it wasn't her actor skills he was doubting...

It was his own.

"You wanted to see me father ?"

"Yes. I have some excellent news. Cenred is ready to sign a treaty of peace."

Arthur suddenly raised panicked eyes toward his father, then towards Morgana.

This one, understanding the reason of this look, told him in a huge smile,

"No, brother, we still don't know why but Cenred doesn't want to marry me anymore, he wants some lands father _will_ give him." she glared at her father.

"We'll see about that.." muttered the King.

For the first time in days, a genuine smile lighted up the Prince's face.

"I'm so happy for you."

She smiled and drank some of her juice,

"Yes, I must tell I am too." she chuckled.

He smiled again but his smile faded away when he glimpsed Guinevere.

He looked down again.

He wasn't ready for that.

He needed time to heal his broken heart and seeing her every day wasn't helping.

"We are expecting guests."

"Who ?" asked Morgana, excited over the idea of having friends in visit.

"King of Nemeth."

"Is Mithian coming along ?" asked Morgana, "I quite like her. She'd pleased you." she added toward her little brother who tried a smile.

""Yes, indeed she would..." breathed Uther, seeming to think on something.

Gwen saw the King's pensive look and felt suddenly ill.

It was obvious that he would try to marry his son to this Princess.

And the worst ?

She hadn't the right to be jealous, or unhappy, because she had broken Arthur's heart and could only blame herself.

* * *

Arthur got out of the room Merlin on his heels when Morgana caught them.

Merlin took the opportunity to slip away, leaving them alone.

The young woman tied her arms around his brother's, now much taller than she was, and choose her next words with cautious,

"Is everything's alright Arthur ?"

"Yes." he muttered.

"With Gwen too ?"

He didn't answer.

Unable to speak about that topic.

Unable to speak about his feelings.

Morgana frowned and resumed slowly,

"What happened ?"

In front of his lack of answer, she said again.

"You know you can tell me anything."

The Prince stopped and sighed.

"We're fine Morgana."

On this word, he leant in and kissed her cheek before leaving.

He couldn't talk about that.

* * *

Merlin looked for Gwen and found her busy cleaning the table.

"Gwen ?" he called her slowly.

She turned around and smiled at her friend tiredly.

"Hello Merlin."

"Are you alright ?"

The question took her by surprise and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gwen." breathed Merlin, getting closer to her.

He walked closer again and took her in his arms.

"I..."

"Shush. I know."

"I didn't want to hurt him..."

"I know Gwen. And Arthur know it too."

She wiped her tears and receded slowly,

"Do you think so ?"

"I'm sure of it."

She nodded and wiped her eyes before smiling a little and walking away,

"Gwen,"

The young woman turned around and in front of the puzzled look on her friend's face, understood his quiet question.

"It's complicated, Merlin." was her only answer.

* * *

At nightfall, Louis got out of his house, checked that he was not followed and put his cape in a way that no one would recognize him.

Then, he walked deeper in the forest and waited, close to a tree.

When he heard footsteps, he turned around.

"Louis." hissed the man,

"Master."

"Oh dear Louis, we aren't there anymore. After all you've done for me, call me Cenred."

"Fine." hissed the young man.

The ennemy King walked closer and stared at the man,

"So ? How's things going in Camelot ? Does that idiot Pendragon really believe that I'm ready to give up against some _lands_ ?"

"Yes."

"Very well..."

"Nobody have doubts ?"

"No."

"What about the Prince ?"

"No, your Majesty."

"Watch him. I learnt not to underestimate Arthur Pendragon."

"Yes."

"And what about this servant girl ?

"She'll be my wife." smiled genuinely Louis,

"Very well."

"You won't hurt her, will you ?"

An evil smile appeared on Cenred's face,

"No. I promised you. It's not her I want dead, it's the Pendragons."

A shiver ran down the spine of Louis.

At least had he saved Gwen from a certain death.

* * *

Gwen got out Morgana's room and rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted and only wanted to sleep.

She walked on the corridors and reached Arthur's door, who was half opened.

The young woman hesitated but couldn't help herself and seeing light, got closer discretely.

Arthur was sat on his bed so, from where she was, she could see him perfectly.

God she missed him.

And pretending she didn't was exhausting.

She didn't know how long she could keep that up.

She looked at the man who woud always be _her _Prince again.

He was sat on his bed and was playing with something.

She had to put a hand on her mouth in order for her not to scream when she saw what it was.

Her _favour_.

He had kept it.

He had kept it.

Guinevere resisted the urge to go and kiss him until he lost reason.

She missed him.

She missed him so much and by the look of things, he was missing her too !

But it couldnt work.

She already had thought about it.

Arthur had to find his Princess.

And it couldn't be her.

Plus, there was that all threat with Louis.

So no, she had to be strong.

This was for the best.

She shook her head and looked one last time towards the man she deeply loved.

She was about to leave when Arthur raised his head and two blue eyes laid on her.

She jumped and left quickly but, hearing him run after her, she knew she would have to gather what little strength she had left not to melt and tell him she loved him more than anything.

"Guinevere, wait !"

She quickened the pace but with all his training, Arthur caught up with her easily.

He caught her arms and she forced herself not to look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

She knew she would be lost for the world if she did.

"Arthur ..."

"I just want to know if you're okay. You didn't speak to me since ..." his voice broke and Gwen took a deep breath,

"You promised Arthur. I asked you and you promised you'd leave me alone if that was my decision. And it is still my decision, please don't make things harder than they are."

She looked up, hesitantly, and saw just how hurt he truly was by what she had just said.

She felt guilty.

Was she only good in that ?

But she had to give him his freedom back.

She wasn't the good person for him.

Even if he couldn't see that just yet.

Arthur let her go slowly and receded, running a hand in his golden hair.

"Of course. I'm sorry." he breathed before turning around, squeezing the favour tight in his left hand.

She watched him leave and chased the tears that was threatening to fall.

It was just the way it had to be.

She turned around and headed toward her house.

She was walking fast in the dark of the night, not reassured to be alone outside at that hour.

Once, Arthur would have had accompanied her and she would have felt safe within his arms, _once_...

She sighed and froze, glimpsing a shape which was coming from the forest.

She stopped right away and hid a little, thinking about some bandits.

She looked a little more precisly and saw the person came in Louis's house.

She jumped and hesitated a few seconds before making up her mind.

She grabbed a stick lying on the floor and quickly headed home, before opening it.

"Louis ?" she exclaimed, seeing him remove his cape.

The young man paled and turned around, before looking at the stick and frowning,

"What are you doing Gwen ?"

She looked at the stick and understood what he was thinking,

"Oh. No, I was thinking..."

"You were thinking I was asleep ?"

"Don't be stupid." she castised him and he blushed. "I thought someone sneaked in your house _while _you were sleeping."

"Ah."

"But now I can see that you're right. I am gonna go home."

She turned around and started to leave but what he said then made her freeze.

"I didn't forget that you promised to marry me Gwen. Tomorrow, I'll make it official for everyone in Camelot."


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen stopped frozen.

"You can't do that." she whispered.

"I'm your fiancé, of course I can."

Gwen felt her eyes fill with unshed tears.

Her heart stopped.

She turned around slowly.

"Why are you doing this Louis?"

"I love you."

"That's not true ..."

A tear rolled down her cheek and the young man frowned.

"You're still thinking about that Prince of yours?"

Gwen closed her eyes.

"Answer me."

"Look, I know you don't understand. But I love him. I know he's the Prince, I know I'm just a servant and I know I just fooled myself into thinking we could be more than what we are now, but all of this doesn't change the fact that he is the love of my life and always will be."

A silence.

She was breathless from her outburst and his eyes were as wide as they could get.

He sighed and walked closer.

She felt his hand tilt her chin up and soon, she was forced to look at him.

"You're going to be my wife. I don't want to see you cry for another man."

And God, his eyes were so cold.

"Louis, you're my friend and that's all I'll ever see you as."

She saw his eyes fill with anger and he squeezed her chin a little harder, making her whimper with pain.

He resumed in a cold voice.

And how could someone change so much?

Did we really know the people we thought close to us?

"I never want to hear you talk about him again_. Never_. Is that understood?"

She stared at him and he saw hurt in her eyes.

Right away, he let her go and shook his head

"Oh Gwen... I'm so ... I'm so sorry..."

She receded, tears of pain, anger and hurt escaped her eyes.

"Are you? What you're doing will only end up with me hating you." she hissed.

"Don't say that!"

This time, he was desperate.

"I already feel like hating you for what you're doing." she repeated again before heading toward the door.

"Gwen, hear me out. I'm sorry, truly. When it comes to you I ... I lose my head! You're making me crazy. Please accept my apologies."

She didn't answer and turned toward the door but stopped at the doorstep.

"I want to tell Arthur myself. You can't tell anyone before I do." She told him without looking at him.

"Yes, yes anything you want."

"I don't want to marry you." she whispered, "I'm only doing it for Arthur's sake, and Morgana's and Camelot's. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to them..."

Louis froze on these words.

Cenred's words entering his mind.

_'It's not her I want to see dead. It's the Pendragon's.'_

* * *

Arthur sighed.

He laid down on his bed wide awake, the piece of cloth still in his hands.

It was the only thing that proved that he didn't dream the last few years but that Guinevere had really been there.

That she had really loved him.

He sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

God, he missed her.

And Arthur was now only realizing the place she had in his life.

She was the first one he came to for anything that happened in his life.

The first one when he had a decision to make, a funny thing to tell, an argument with his father, to make fun of Merlin, to confide his doubts to, to laugh and to cry...

She was the one for him.

He grunted loudly again.

He just wanted to see how she was doing!

It wasn't as if he was trying to make any excuse he could in order to talk to her...

He was missing her.

Terribly so.

She was the love of his entire life.

And he didn't know what to do without her.

* * *

Morgana was watching by her window, unable to sleep.

She was thinking about Arthur.

These last few days he wasn't himself anymore.

He no longer seized every opportunity he had to tease her; instead, he sank into a silence.

And that was not like him.

Not with her.

Never with her.

She frowned.

Gwen was acting oddly too, now that she was thinking about it.

She didn't smile as much as she used to and when she did, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

The young woman sighed.

Everything seemed to go so well the other day.

They seemed so in love, so happy.

She sighed again and then an idea came to her.

If Arthur was not going to tell her, she would have to discover it by herself and for that, she knew exactly who to talk to.

She put her cape and sneaked in the corridors, toward Gaius's chamber.

Morgana was going to knock when she heard the snores of the old physician and she smiled, trying to be as quiet as she could and entered.

She went upstairs toward Merlin's room and entered, still trying not to wake up the physician.

And then when she turned around she faced two very sleepy blue eyes.

"_Morgana_?"

* * *

Gwen wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheeks and went home.

She hated him.

Her, Guinevere Leodegrance, that never had hated anybody!

She hated _him._

How dared he do that?

She was his friend.

The young woman took refuge in her blankets, without even taking the time to change.

Everything was crumbling all over her.

Perhaps if she closed her eyes hard enough, then none of that would ever have happened.

Gwen closed her eyes but when she opened them again, she felt the same feeling of emptiness in her chest.

She was going to have to tell Arthur that she was marrying another man.

A few weeks only after their breakup.

* * *

"Morgana?" resumed the young man, puzzled. "Can you please explain what you're doing in my room?"

Morgana cleared her throat and tightened her cape around her.

She was _not _affected by his proximity in his room.

Nope.

She was a bit more refined than that.

And her crush on Merlin had been over for a very long time now.

(Just to be sure, she took a step back and cleared her throat, he hid a smile.)

"It's about Arthur."

Merlin frowned then, and she sighed before sitting on his bed.

"I want to know what's wrong with him."

"Morgana..."

"No. You're his best friend, and he's my brother. I have the right to know."

Merlin looked down a few seconds and ran a hand through his hair before his eyes locked with the Princess's emerald eyes.

And God if she had beautiful eyes.

He shook his head and tried to focus.

This was the Princess.

This was Arthur's sister.

This could _never _happen.

"It's about Gwen, isn't it?"

He looked down again.

"Merlin, I beg you. You have to tell me. I want to help him but I can't if you don't help me ..."

Hearing the despair in her voice, Merlin surrendered.

"Very well. But you can't tell him that I told you, understood?"

"You've got my word."

He nodded.

"It's over with Gwen."

"What?" screamed Morgana out loud and right away, she laid a hand on her mouth.

"Shush!"

Merlin didn't want to think about what would happen if Gaius found them in his room together at this hour of the night.

He shivered at the thought.

"Sorry." she said quickly, "No...No it can't be..."

"It is" breathed sadly Merlin, "Gwen left him."

"But..." tears was forming in the young Princess's eyes. "But..."

"I know."

He took her hand and squeezed it in his.

"It... This is not right."

"No."

"Why would Gwen break Arthur's heart?"

"I don't know."

And that was the truth.

He had not managed to crack her secret.

Was still trying to, actually.

"She loves him, doesn't she?"

Morgana was starting to be afraid she might have let her brother's happiness in the wrong hands.

Gwen was without a doubt the dearest friend she ever had, but Arthur was her blood.

She had vowed she would always be there for him.

_"Mummy!" screamed the girl, running kneel at her mother's side._

_"Love," answered the Queen, trying to smile despite her pain._

_ Queen Ygraine knew that her time on Earth was ending. _

_She spent much time with his children, wishing to leave them the more memories she could about the person who loved them more than anything else. _

_Her heart broke when she thought the fact that Morgana would have only vague memories of her and Arthur would have none at all._

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes, Morgana"_

_"Izzie says you're very ill..."_

_ Ygraine opened her eyes and saw her first born watched her with worry. _

_Tears were forming in her eyes and she stroked her daughter's cheeks tenderly._

_"Listen to me well dear; I have something very important to ask of you..."_

_"Anything you want Mother!"_

_"One day, I will not be here anymore ..."_

_"But-" started the little girl, tears unshed in her eyes._

_"No little angel, listen to me till the end."_

_ The girl nodded and the Queen tenderly smiled before resumed,_

_"One day, I will not be with you anymore. I'll be in your heart. But on this day, you'll have to take care of Arthur and the baby for me dear. Daddy will surely be too sad to do it and they'll need you..."_

_ A tear rolled down Morgana's cheek._

_"I promise mother."_

_ The Queen took her daughter in his arms and squeezed her._

"More than anything."

Merlin's words startled her and she blinked a few times.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She loves him too."

Morgana lowered her head.

"Then everything is going to be fine, isn't it Merlin? Love always wins at the end, doesn't it?"

He forced himself to chase away his worries in front of the surprising fragility of Morgana.

And that was new.

"Yes." he tried to smile, squeezing her hand again, "Yes, true love conquers all."

And he shouldn't have that sudden urge to want to protect her against the pain.

But he had.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen woke up and thinking about what she would have to do and she closed her eyes again.

She couldn't.

Surely she could do it the next day, or the next day again or... _never_.

At this moment, someone knocked at her door and she didn't opened.

She knew who was there.

"Gwen, I know that you're in here. You have today to tell your Prince we're getting married. Tomorrow, I'll make it official."

And he left while Gwen buried her face in her pillow.

She couldn't do that.

* * *

Merlin came in Arthur's chamber and foundd him at the top of his bed, laid down and wide awake.

He sighed and forced himself to take a playful air.

"Wake up lazy!"

"If you bothered to open your eyes for a minute, _Mer_lin, you would see that I can't wake up as I was not asleep!"

His friend walked closer.

"You have to pull yourself together."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Morgana is worried about you!"

"Morgana is always worried about me ..." grunted the Prince.

"She is your older sister!

"Well in this case, please tell my sister that I'm feeling well. And that I don't need a caretaker." Arthur blinked and resumed, "No. Don't tell her that. She's only trying to help, I know it..."

He plunged his head in his hands and Merlin frowned, powerless.

"I don't know what to do anymore Merlin."

"Go see her."

"I can't!"

"Why not?" asked the young man.

"Because I promised. I Promised her that if she didn't want me anymore, I would let her go, and let her be. And believe me she has not seemed so eager to reach for me again."

"Arthur..."

"I know. I was an idiot. But I didn't think she would actually break up with me."

"Gwen loves you Arthur."

"I beg you Merlin," breathed Arthur, closing his eyes, "I beg you. I know you only want to help, but stop."

"Arthur..."

"Please."

"No" exclaimed Merlin and the Prince slightly got up, frowning.

"Are you disobeying your Prince?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do that _Mer_lin?"

"Gwen loves you."

Arthur rose menacingly towards him but right away, Merlin resumed.

"She doesn't smile anymore. She doesn't even talk. Her eyes are constantly red and swollen and she bursts in tears at random times for what seems like no reason, and every time we ask her how she is feeling, she puts this fake smile on her face but you can see in her eyes just how incredible sad she is!"

The blond-haired man stopped, his lips open and close then open again.

"Really?"

"_Really _Arthur. She is suffering as much as you are."

The Prince opened his mouth, ready to tell again that he was fine, and then closed it.

It was obvious that he wasn't fine.

* * *

Gwen came in Morgana's Chamber only to find her sit in front of her mirror, finishing her hair.

"You are dressed!"

Morgana smiled sweetly but her young friend noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

She turned around and looked at her servant and friend, before tapping on the bed.

"Please sit,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come sit with me."

"But ..."

"_Please_, Gwen."

Gwen frowned but sat down anyway.

"Why are you doing this?" The princess asked going straight to the point.

"What... What are you talking about?"

"He loves you with all his heart Gwen; don't ever doubt that, I beg you."

"I..."

She felt her heart stop.

How did she know about Arthur and her?

"My lady..." she resumed.

"Don't bother denying it. It was so obvious; a blind man could see it!"

Gwen looked down, she didn't think she was so obvious about her feeling for him.

"I also saw it because you're the two people that I know better than myself."

Gwen sighed looking down at her hands.

"Why?" asked the Princess.

"It's rather complicated Morgana..."

"Was it something he did?"

"No!" screamed Gwen right away, "Of course not! He was perfect with me, I never felt more loved than when I was with him..."

She blushed and looked down again while Morgana took her hand.

"You know you can tell me anything Gwen, I'll be there. No matter how much in trouble you are ..."

Gwen felt tears formed in her eyes.

Could she _really_ tell Morgana?

If she did so, she would tell Arthur and this one would go fight.

Against Louis, against Cenred, perhaps it would even trigger a war, a war on Camelot, on all these people she loved and she wanted nothing more than their _safety_...

"There is nothing my lady," she said getting up, "I have to get back to work."

Morgana watched her leave and sighed.

Merlin was right, something was definitively wrong with Gwen.

* * *

Gwen got out from the Castle and glimpsed golden hair on the training ground.

She walked closer, drawn to him, and stared at Arthur, training with his knights.

The way he was holding his sword, the way his damp hair was falling on his forehead, the way he focused before attack...

She loved everything about him and didn't have the right on anything_._

"Gwen."

The young woman jumped and turned, facing Elyan.

She smiled tenderly towards him, since they rescued him from Cenred's castle; Elyan took over the forging of their father and seemed decided to finally settle down.

"Elyan." she smiled.

"Is everything's all right between you and the Prince?"

She stared at him a few seconds and saw his eyes full of concern.

"Why is everyone asking me this?"

Were their relationship a secret to even just one person at this point?

"Because he is not well. He is in a bad mood all the time, or he is here, but his mind is... elsewhere. The same goes to you."

She tried to ignore the pinch in her painful heart.

"So I'm in a bad mood?"

"No, that characteristic is reserved only for spoilt Prince." he smiled and she allowed herself a slight smile too. "But," he resumed, "You seem so unhappy these days..."

She sighed and laid again her eyes on her knight in shining armor.

"I will be fine Elyan. I just have to speak with Arthur."

A smile lighted up her brother's face and she felt ill.

"What are you waiting for?"

At the same time, Arthur ended the fight, making his opponent fell, the tip of his sword on the man's chest.

He helped him get up, congratulating him and went drink the glass of water Merlin was holding him.

Gwen then turned toward her brother.

"_This_."

Then, in a smile, she walked away while Elyan was staring at her with worried eyes.

* * *

The closer she got, the more she felt like she was dying inside.

When she reached them, Merlin glimpsed her way and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it _Mer_lin?" asked the Prince, turning around, "You look like you saw a gho..." he stopped, seeing her, "Guinevere."

She tried to smile but couldn't.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course!"

She tried to ignore the hope she could see in his crystal blue eyes when he led her to speak in a rather private area.

She stared at him and understood that she couldn't do that.

Not while he was looking at her with this look.

"Arthur I..."

"I miss you." he cut her then and she closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to roll.

When she opened her eyes, Arthur had bright eyes too and he took her hands in his...

"I know why you're doing this Guinevere."

"Do you?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yes. You think I could one day forget you, live without you or even marry another woman!" her heart stopped at that time. "But the truth is, I could never. My heart is _yours_ forever. Take it or break it, but it is yours..._ I_ am yours forever."

She closed her eyes.

She knew just what he was costing to Arthur to do that.

She knew that the man didn't like to speak of his feelings and for her, here he was, open hearted, and she could do nothing but be a spectator of it, as in a nightmare ...

As if she screamed but no one heard ...

"Guinevere ?"

She opened her eyes and saw him, worried eyes.

He was scared she would reject him, again.

"Listen, I know I told you I won't bother you again but..."

"You _promised, _Arthur." she weakly whispered and she saw his eyes widened with hurt.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, looking down, "I ... I thought you were coming because you..." he looked up and she saw his gorgeous blue eyes so lost suddenly. "Because you changed your mind ..." he dropped her hands gently. "That maybe you were missing me just as much as ..." he receded a little and she felt ill for good. "I'm sorry if I misunderstood you."

They were there, a few meters from each other.

Arthur was staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

Waiting for her to make him the happiest man in the world or break his heart forever.

He meant it, she didn't seem to understand, he could never move on if she decided to leave him for good.

Never.

He shouldn't have listened to Merlin.

He shouldn't have believed him when he said that Gwen was unhappy without him.

He had wanted so much to believe him...

"Why did you wanted to see me?" he resumed weakly, "If it's not because..." he swallowed hardly, "if not because you were missing me." It was as if he was losing her, all over again.

Guinevere looked at him again.

She couldn't do that.

It would destroy him.

It was only over a month since they broke up and he was visibly suffering as much as she was.

He saw she was hesitating and a cold feeling ran through his spine.

"What's the matter Guinevere?"

Tears invested her brown eyes and he wanted to comfort her, forgetting his own pain for a few moments.

He grabbed her hands again and Gwen looked up at him, before declaring a trembling voice.

"I ... I'm getting married Arthur."


	8. Chapter 8

She saw Arthur's eyes opened wide and an only a tear escaped them.

Gwen would have wanted to squeeze him in her arms, take away his pain, but she knew it wasn't possible...

She didn't, however, tried to hold the tears from her eyes and looked as Arthur shook his head and suddenly it seemed his face completely changed, there was no emotion there.

"Arthur?" she breathed.

"I ... I have to go. We are expecting... guests." His eyes were empty.

He was standing in front of her but was not really there.

"Arthur I..."

"I'll see you later Guinevere."

He didn't look at her and seemed lost, confused.

Seeing that too, Merlin walked toward the Prince frowning.

He threw a puzzled look towards Gwen but when she opened the mouth no words came.

"We have to go Merlin." Arthur resumed in that same blank voice, looking around him as if he was lost and didn't know where to go. "I ... I can't be late."

"Arthur, the castle is this way."

"Oh. Yes of course."

And in a strange walk, Arthur headed toward the Castle. Merlin turned one last time toward Gwen.

"He needs you now." whispered the young woman before run away.

Merlin felt torn between two of the people he loved the most.

From one side, Gwen seemed at the edge of tears and from the other, Arthur seemed ... strange.

The strange behavior of his best friend won the race of his worries and he ran after him.

* * *

_'I'm going to get married, Arthur.' _

Arthur was headed toward his castle.

All was shoving in his head and he seemed not to know anything

_'I'm getting married Arthur' _

He didn't know where he was anymore, nor what he was doing nor anything.

_'I'm getting married Arthur._'

He went behind the screen to prepare himself for tonight, he had to be there, he couldn't keep on disappointing everyone.

_'I'm getting married Arthur.'_

He heard Merlin's worried voice but didn't care_. _

_'I'm getting married Arthur.' _

This way, he could see Guinevere and tell her he wanted her back_._

_ 'I'm getting married Arthur. _

_I'm getting married Arthur. _

_I'm getting married Arthur_.

_I'm getting married Arthur_.

It kept repeating in his head like a mantra.

Suddenly, reality crashed over him and the overwhelming feeling of total lost and devastation set, she was going to marry someone else.

She didn't love him anymore, everything was over.

He should have fought for her.

The pain he then felt at his chest was such that he had to grip his heart with one hand while the other was clutching at the wall.

He clenched his jaw but the pain didn't stop, it was as if his heart was squeezing so hard in order to prevent him from breathing.

Feeling that something was wrong, Arthur crept into his room, still bent; hand on his heart, eyes half closed.

"Arthur?"

"Go..." hissed the Prince through the pain, "Go and fetch Gaius..."

Merlin stared at him, trying to decide if yes or no it was reasonable to leave him in that state before Arthur felt sudden tiredness come over him and his eyes closed, he fell and the last thing he remembered was some words said in a foreign language.

* * *

When Arthur regained consciousness again, he didn't want to wake up at first, not _now_ anyway.

The throbbing pain had ceased, but he was still hurt more than words could say.

He didn't want to live in a world in which Guinevere didn't want him anymore.

If only they let him close his eyes and pretend that the woman he loved above anything wasn't going to marry another man...

He sighed and stopped himself.

Arthur was a warrior; he couldn't just let himself die.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blur for a few moments.

He tried to raise his hand in order to rub his eyes but something was preventing him from doing it.

Morgana was here, asleep, her hand in his.

He smiled and with his forefinger pressed her cheek, as he did when they were children in order to annoy her.

She frowned, muttering…

"Leave me_ alone_ Arthur..."

Then, something seemed to wake her as she opened her eyes suddenly and Arthur gave her an impish smile.

"_Arthur_!" she screamed before jumping at his neck.

He laughed and squeezed her before she pulled away from him and hit his head.

"Ouuu! What was _that_ for?!"

"For having given me the worst scare of all my life!" she answered and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Morgana..." he whispered, squeezing her hand harder. "I'm fine."

"You better. Otherwise, I'll kill you."

He laughed again and she let a small smile escaped her lips too.

At this moment, Gaius and Merlin came in the room.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Merlin, "You're alive!"

"It seems so."

"And I was hoping to finally have some peace..." sighed Merlin in a dramatic way but Arthur saw a playful glint in his eyes, he smiled in return toward his best friend and turned toward Gaius.

"What happened to me?"

The old physician walked closer, frowning.

Arthur tried to get up but discovered his body was making him hurt badly...

"Ouuu..." he couldn't help himself but whimper at the pain.

Morgana get up right away and rearranged the cushions.

"Do not move Sire." resumed the physician, "You need to rest."

"But... What about the guests? And my knights? And..."

"Calm down Arthur." Morgana cut him off with this voice that sisters sometimes use for disobedient younger brothers or sisters. "Mithian and his father could not come after all, the Queen is very ill and they have to stay by her side."

"Oh no..." breathed Arthur, genuinely sorry.

He knew well too much just how much a drama like this one could break a family, even a kingdom...

"I know. Their messenger just left."

"Father?"

"He locked himself in his chamber, giving the order not to be disturbed." Morgana then resumed, gently. "He _did_ check you were alright first." She pushed his hair away from his forehead and he tried to remove her hand, which made her laugh. This man in front of her was surely _not_ the little boy she used to hold, but he was her little brother nonetheless, and he would _always_ be. "And for your knights, they can survive without you for a little while, you need some rest."

Arthur sighed; he wasn't a man of rest.

Stay still in his bed all day was not some of the things he liked to do.

"Tell me Gaius." he sighed, turning toward the old man again.

* * *

Gwen was at the door, tears rolling freely down her face.

She had come the moment someone told her, and she had stayed here for hours now, waiting for him to awake.

Merlin and Gaius had tried to make her come in, but she had declined their offer.

She couldn't.

All that she wanted was to know Arthur was fine, in a good health, and that she wouldn't lose him.

Because it was one thing to know that they couldn't be together because he was the Crown Prince and she was a merely servant, but it was _another_ thing to know they couldn't be together because he had disappeared from the Earth forever...

She couldn't bear that.

"Tell me Gaius." he sighed and she got closer trying to hear.

"Sire," started the old man, "I'm not sure, but my best guess is that your heart stopped for a little while."

Gwen froze.

This wasn't possible.

How could his heart stopped so suddenly.

Why would his heart stopped and then start again.

Everyone knew that once you died your heart stopped beating.

Did that mean he had died and come back.

No that is impossible.

As an echo to her thoughts, Morgana's clear voice could be heard.

"How could his heart stop, only dead people's hearts stop."

"In theory, yes. But let's not forget the prince is a warrior and he may have physical damage inside his body that I'm not able to treat… I also have seen people experience such intense physical or emotional shock that their bodies cannot seem to handle it and they shut down temporarily."

A deep silence settled on the room and Gwen felt her legs giving up on her and soon found herself on the ground.

"You have had luck Arthur," resumed the physician. "You warned Merlin soon enough and he was able to heal you."

She heard her Prince thanked Merlin warmly and she also heard footsteps that were coming in her direction, but she could not move and Gaius almost collapsed on her.

"Gwen!" he exclaimed, "Child, what are you doing on the ground?"

"I... I did... I did that ..." she sobbed, "_I_... almost killed A... Arthur!"

The old man frowned and helped her get up. Gwen needed rest and talk.

* * *

Arthur stared at the ceiling, '_an intense emotional shock'. _

Huh, was losing the love of his life responsible in this case?

"Arthur?" breathed Morgana and when he looked at her, Gaius has left, leaving only Merlin and her in his chamber.

"You can go to rest Morgana. I'll be fine."

She nodded slowly and kissed the top of her head, before going away.

"I'll come see how you are feeling in the morning" she concluded leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

"Gwen was here you know."

"Shut up Merlin." cut the Prince in a sudden blank voice.

"She stayed here for hours."

"I said, _shut up _Merlin!" screamed Arthur and this time, Merlin jumped.

"What happened Arthur?" asked gently his friend.

"None of your business."

"What did she tell to you?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Arthur..."

The young Prince turned his head in the opposite side in order that Merlin couldn't see the tears that were ready to roll down his cheeks.

"She's getting married..." his voice broke.

When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur turned again and saw his dazed look.

He didn't know either...

"It's over Merlin. She has made her choice, and it's not me."

* * *

Gaius brought her a glass of water, which she took gladly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"What's going on Gwen?"

She closed her eyes and others tears fell.

"I cannot tell anyone."

The old man sighed.

"It is gnawing at you from the inside."

"I know..."

The young woman drinks the water and gets up, trying to smile reassuringly at Gaius.

"Gwen, you should get some rest ..."

"I'm fine."

"Gwen..."

"I have to go."

* * *

Merlin got out from the Prince's Chamber and crashed on to Morgana.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed almost falling but he caught her.

And if his skin tingled when he was touching hers?

Well, it was because he was tired.

Nothing else.

"Sorry." he hurried to say, blushing and taking a step back.

"My bad actually." she smiled shyly and then didn't know why but she took a step back closer to him. "I wasn't really looking where I was walking..." she wiped her eyes and Merlin felt the sudden urge of soothe her, "How is he?"

"He's sleeping."

"Good, he needs to sleep."

"You too Morgana."

"No." she shook her head. "I can't. I must take care of Arthur."

"Morgana, it wasn't a suggestion."

She looked up toward him and he saw then just how exhausted she truly was.

But she was still more beautiful than words could say.

A slight smile lighted up her face.

"You do know that angering _both_ the Prince and the Princess of Camelot is a bad idea, don't you?"

"I'm willing to take the risk." he smiled,

He smiled and she smiled back, their eyes getting lost in each other for a few seconds.

Then she cleared her throat and he blinked.

She seemed to think then rubbed her eyes, before yawning.

"_Fine_, you won. But you must promise me you'll come and see me if any there's any change."

"You've got my word."

The young woman smiled and Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Oh, he knew that she was, without a doubt, beautiful.

But tonight, there was _something_ about her...

He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She stared at him too, frowning slightly before taking her leave.

"Good night Merlin."

"Good night my Lady."

* * *

Louis sighed.

He was annoyed and frustrated.

He had searched for Gwen all day, had not been able to find her.

He had finally learnt that the Prince has had an accident and right away, he felt a wave of anger passed through him.

She was with _him_ again.

He had forbidden her to see him again!

He was doing all that in order to keep her alive, keep her happy, _why_ couldn't she understand that?

She was blinded by her love for him but he was going to make her change her mind.

And soon, she'll be his, and not the Prince's.

He went back for her when he saw a movement on the side of the forest, he immediately tightened his cloak around him, so that in the sundown, nobody recognized him, and went to join the shape.

At his coming, Cenred was waiting for him, a blond woman by his side.

"Master."

"Louis." bowed slightly Cenred before resume, introducing the woman. "This is Morgause, and she'll be our magic ally in this war."

Morgause smiled slightly but Louis noticed her eyes still cold and he froze.

He felt very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing in here? What if someone saw you?"

"We have learnt the Prince had an accident, the Princess is taking care of her little brother, and the King is devastated and locked in his chamber. Camelot is vulnerable. It's time to _act_."

"What?" Questioned Louis dazed. "But... you can't!"

"And why not?" said the witch, "Who are you to contradict your King?"

Louis looked down.

"Louis has been a loyal servant and good advisor for years." resumed Cenred.

"I see ..." hissed the woman, "But now, you've got me. You don't need advice from some... _servant_."

"He could be useful." said pensively Cenred, "So Louis, what side are you on, are you against or with me?"

"With you my Lord." answered Louis without hesitation.

Cenred smiled deviously.

"We'll attack at dawn."

* * *

Gwen stopped in front of his door for a few minutes.

She knew that Louis must be looking for her but she pushed the thoughts away and focused on what mattered now: _Arthur_.

After long minutes of hesitation, she finally opened the door slowly and saw he was sleeping.

She walked closer and couldn't help the tender smile to escape her lips, he was adorable when he was sleeping. Up, he was breathtaking but asleep, in this vulnerability so few knew the Prince had, he was _adorable_.

Gwen walked closer again and settled at the top of the bed, like she did all those years ago, when he had been attacked by the Questing Beast.

Hesitantly, she pushed some hair from his eyes and let her hand get lost on his cheek, stroking it tenderly.

Right away, he put his hand on hers and she jumped, seeing his eyelids move and soon, two blue sleepy eyes were staring at her and she couldn't stop the flicker in her heart...

"Guinevere?"

"Hello Arthur."

"I must be dreaming..." whispered the Prince.

"A good dream I hope."

"We'll see." was his only answer "Lay down with me."

"What?"

"Please... I need you now. Just for a minute."

She clearly hesitated but one night couldn't harm, could it?

Gwen cuddles against him and felt his arms closed around her waist while she nuzzled against his chest, her face in his neck, his in her hair.

She had been so afraid to lose him.

She couldn't pretend, not now, not ever probably... she realized.

The fear she had felt the moment Merlin has told her Arthur has crumbled without reason, that his heart has stopped beating, even for a few seconds, this moments had crumbled down all the walls she has built.

"Don't marry him."

She thought for a few moments that she has dreamt these words but soon, in a barely audible voice she heard it again.

"I beg you Guinevere. Don't marry _him_." He said his voice trembling.

She closed her eyes and cuddled a little more against him.

"I'm sorry. I should have fought for you," he said in that same low voice, "But all I ever wanted was your happiness, at any price, even at the cost of my own. It was the most stupid decision I ever made, but now I have to be selfish. I can't live without you, no matter what you think. I love you. I beg you, don't marry him, marry _me_."

She felt her heart stopped and receded a little, wanted to meet his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What?"

"I know that you don't feel the same way about me but-" he started but she cut him, laying a gentle hand on his chest.

"I never said that."

"Of course you did! You..."

"I said that I was sorry Arthur. I _never_ said that I didn't love you anymore, you made your own conclusions."

She saw the distraught and utterly lost look in Arthur's blue eyes and suddenly, for the first time, she felt brave enough to tell him the _truth_.

She was regaining her trust, Arthur was here, he loved her and he would protect her ...

She had to trust him too now.

"I only did that in order to protect you." she whispered a part of herself relieved by the truth.

"How's that?" he frowned, "It's _my_ job to protect you Guinevere." He then seemed to understand what she was saying as he added, his voice shaking, "Then it means that you..."

"Yes Arthur. I never stopped loving you." She finishes tears falling down her face.

She heard the breath of relief that escaped Arthur's chest and she felt weight was leaving hers too.

Arthur looked at her and without a second thought, without thinking about the fact that she was _still_ to get married; he leant in and kissed her tenderly.

Gwen answered his kiss.

How could she not?

Arthur's hands hugged her waist while hers was clutching at his shoulders due to this impetuous kiss.

Little by little, she found herself beneath him, while he was kissing tenderly her lips, then her nose, then her chin, her neck...

She sighed with pleasure and raised his head in order to kiss him again.

"Arthur..." she breathed, once the kiss was over, due to their need to breath.

"Tell me what's preventing you from being with me." he breathed at his turn, stroking tenderly her nose with his own. He felt as if his heart was finally beating again, as if his life had finally regained some sense. She hesitated and he saw it and kissed lips once again, slowly, tenderly, lovingly._.. _ And when he receded, he saw a tear escaped her warm brown eyes. "Please trust me Guinevere, tell me."

"Alright." she surrendered, "I will explain you. But tomorrow, for now, you need to sleep."

He stared deep into her eyes and saw pure love for him, something he though he never see again.

She blushed at the look of pure adoration in his eyes.

Comforted by what he saw there, he laid down bringing her with him and held her in his arms.

"You won't leave, will you?" he whispered in a sleepy voice.

"No. I'm here Arthur, and I'm not going anywhere..."

He smiled and squeezed her while, for the first time in weeks, nestled in the embrace of the man she loved; Guinevere felt the feeling of safety she only felt when she was with him.

They'll figure it out.*

Together.

It's cuddling together that Morgana and Merlin found them, some hours later, deeply asleep.

They both smiled and left the room without making noise; the Prince was visibly in good hands.

* * *

A persistent sound came from Arthur's sleep.

As a bell.

Repeatedly bell ...

THE ALARM!

Right away, his eyes opened and he didn't feel tired anymore.

He wanted to get up but found Gwen, snuggle against him, still deeply asleep.

He tenderly smiled and kissed her forehead before trying to move without waking her; he managed to and hurried toward the corridors, seeing knights, servants and all kind of people running everywhere.

"What's happening in here?" asked the Prince.

A knight stopped and only said.

"Cenred's army is near Camelot."

He left again and Arthur froze for a few seconds.

He must go and protect his kingdom, his people.

He turned in order to take his sword and jumped, seeing Gwen awake, a terrified look on her eyes.

He walked closer and stroked her cheek before leant in and captured her lips gently, he whispered against her lips before he left.

"Worry not. Everything's going to be fine..."

She weakly smiled and watched him leave. Right after he left, she get up and headed toward the door, she knew exactly who she had to see.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen was walking in the corridors trying to get out of the Castle but a knight stopped her.

"Miss" he started. "You can't leave."

"I _have_ to go home."

"Listen, you must stay in the Castle, there is-"

At this moment, a big noise could be heard and draw the knight's attention enough time for Gwen to take the opportunity to escape.

"Miss!" screamed the knight seeing her escape the castle.

* * *

Gwen knew exactly where she was going.

She sneaked through people who were trying to seek refuge in Camelot.

And she managed to reach the house she was searching for sooner than she expected.

She entered without knocking and froze in front of what she saw.

"I can't believe it..."

"Gwen?!" he screamed turning around.

"How could you?" she only whispered. "How could you turn you back against your _own_ Kingdom?"

"Camelot isn't my Kingdom. And you love Uther just as much as _I_ do. You're only worried about that little Prince of yours." He hissed.

Gwen stared at him then.

Louis turned around and frowned.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I don't know you anymore."

"Ah Gwen." he then laughed, "You're so naive..."

"Something we have in common then." she said and he seemed surprised because his eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I won't marry you."

"I beg your pardon?!" he said again and Gwen walked closer a little and resumed in a cold voice.

"I won't marry you. _Ever_." She said firmly.

"You don't have a choice; do I have to remind you? We made a _deal."_

She laughed then and it was his time to freeze.

"Arthur will reduce Cenred's army to nothing." She said with a proud voice.

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ of that, actually." she cut him, "The real question is, on which side will you be Louis?"

He frowned again and stared at her, she was looking so much like... a _Queen_.

* * *

"Come back inside!" screamed Arthur to the few people who were still outside. "INSIDE!"

He quickly caught sight of a small boy crying in the middle of the crowd.

He approached him and knelt before the boy who shouldn't be more than 6 years.

"Hello," he said in a soft voice. "I'm Arthur, what's your name?"

"Bah..." he sobbed."Bahir..."

"Are you lost?"

"I... I can't find my mu... mummy."

Arthur frowned and took the boy in his arms; he then felt a strange feeling took hold of him as the little man squeezed him back.

His thoughts wandered to the day the child he held in his arms would have brown curls and blue eyes...

He shook his head and resumed.

"We are going to find your parents Bahir, I promise. Don't be afraid."

Arthur tightened his hold on the boy and quickly left toward the Castle, after casting a last glance to the defenses set up to resist Cenred's attacks.

He had to hurry; his place was on the front line with his men.

For the love of Camelot.

* * *

Louis stared at her a little and then sighed.

"Cenred welcomed me when I was no one. Uther killed my father."

"But Arthur isn't his father Louis! He is just loyal and..."

"But I'm not the one in love with Arthur." hissed Louis coldly, " You only see him with the eyes of love, but he is _exactly_ like his father; obnoxious, selfish ..."

"_Shut up_."

He opened wide eyes from the authority in her voice.

"Yes, I'm in love with Arthur. I love him with all my heart and soul, I trust him with my life and would gladly give it for him. But it's not the reason why I said that to you Louis. I say that because I know him, truly know him. Arthur is a kind man, and one day, he will be the greatest King this land ever known..."

He shook his head and resumed in a low voice.

"You are so naive Gwen..."

"And you so stubborn!" she exclaimed suddenly, losing her patience. "Listen," she then resumed, "Now, it's your life and it's your choice. But think about what I said Louis, think about it. And make the right choice."

She started to leave but he stopped her.

"Gwen, do you really hate me?

The young woman turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"No, for a while I wanted to. But no, I don't hate you because I know that in your sick twisted way you were only looking out for me. Louis there will always be a place for you in my heart, as a _friend_. I can't offer you something I can't give. I could never offer you anything other than friendship..."

* * *

Arthur was searching a solution for the boy in his arms, when he glimpsed Morgana at the other side of the corridors, hair tied and her armor on her.

He rolled his eyes; this woman would be the death of him!

"Morgana!" he screamed.

She turned around immediately and got closer to him, tucking her sword.

"So, you're babysitting now?" she smirked, seeing the child hung to her brother.

He just made her a face, ready to respond before suddenly realize the urgency of the situation.

"He's lost. I can't find his family..."

"Oh dear." answered Morgana, frowning now. "And what help could I be?"

"Bring him to my chamber please."

"But-"

"Morgana"

"No I-"

"You can't go to fight."

"And why is that?" She asked looking offended.

"Something could happen to you."

"You're not invincible either, just so you don't forget."

"I'm trained to fight since as long as I can remember"

"And I'm a witch."

"Father would never forgive me if something was to happen to you! I would never forgive myself..." he tried desperately.

"I'm the first born." she ended firmly and he sighed.

"You're nothing but a stubborn woman" he muttered which made her laugh a genuine laugh.

"I already heard that somewhere..."

She then tried to catch the boy, but this one screamed and tighten his hold on Arthur's neck.

Right away, siblings looked at each other, distraught.

* * *

Gwen was quickly heading toward the Castle, she had to find Arthur.

Tell him that she loved him.

She had to tell him because if he was to never come back...

She felt tears burn her eyes.

No,

_No_.

She walked faster and climbed upstairs sneaking in among the people panicked and then what she saw made her stop short.

* * *

Arthur frowned a few seconds before he knelt in front of the little, his little arms around his neck.

"Listen to me Bahir..."

"I want to stay with you." whispered the little boy plunging his sky blue eyes in Arthur's.

The Prince opened the mouth, and then closed it.

* * *

In front of her there was Arthur, knelt in front of a little brown-haired boy with sky blue eyes, who didn't look more than 6 years and whose the arms were tied around Arthur's neck.

There was Morgana too, frowning, in her armor.

Gwen then got closer slowly, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Thinking about the day when the child Arthur will be holding would have curly dark blond hair and sea blue eyes...

She shook her head and walked closer hearing the last part of the talk.

"Listen to me Bahir..."

"I want to stay with you." whispered the little boy.

"Arthur?" she breathed and right away, the Prince turned around and his eyes lighted up, seeing her.

"Guinevere!"

"What's going on?"

Arthur got up, running a hand in his hair while Bahir cuddled against him.

Morgana then let a tender smile escape her, but soon Guinevere eyes were only for her beautiful Prince.

"I have to take care of him, but I also have to join my men ..."

"I can do it if you want." she said slowly and Arthur's blue eyes light up.

"Really?"

She nodded and Arthur thought about it.

If she stayed with Bahir, not only would the child be safe but also the woman he loved!

He then smiled toward her and leaned in to talk to the child,

"Bahir, you must listen to me, you will go with Guinevere alright? She will take care of you until I come back."

The little boy threw a scared look toward Gwen who gently smiled at him, before plunged his eyes in the Prince's.

Blue in blue.

"You will come back?"

"You have my word. I'll come back to take you home."

Arthur didn't understand why he felt so bound to the child, he just met him!

"Fine."

He smiled and Bahir squeezed him one last time before heading toward Gwen's hand, who smiled at him.

They were going to leave but Arthur got up and caught Gwen's arm gently.

When she turned around, she saw the hope in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here Guinevere?" he whispered.

She took a deep breath and hesitated, before looking down.

"I didn't want you to leave before I said goodbye."

Her hands were tied on her lap, in order to keep them from tying around his neck.

They were in the middle of a corridor.

They were not alone.

She suddenly felt a rough hand raising her chin and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Arthur's look, he leant in and whispered against her lips.

"I love you too."

She could not add anything when he kissed her tenderly.

In any case, tenderly at _first_.

She felt his tongue against her lips and opened them, enjoying the kiss until Morgana cleared her throat.

They then parted gently and Arthur rested his forehead against hers, sighing.

"I love you Arthur."

She saw the smile on his lips.

When he opened his eyes, she saw all that he didn't dare say.

That he loved her more than anything, that he was afraid she might reject him.

That she was still engaged...

She sighed too and laid a hand on his cheek, stroking tenderly the skin there and once again, he closed his eyes at the touch.

"Come back to me."

He opened his eyes while hers opened wide.

"Come back to _me_..." was the only answer she could give him.

"Arthur," resumed Morgana in a soft voice, "We should go now."

The Prince sighed and walked away, making one last smile toward her before leaving.

She followed him with her eyes and he turned around, a little like that time, all this years ago after the tournament...

* * *

"So?" asked Morgana while they were heading toward the knights.

"So what?"

"You and Gwen."

"Not now Morgana."

She sighed and he walked faster.

The truth was, he didn't know.

She had a big enough heart to tell him everything he wanted to hear in order to him to not leave to fight with a broken heart, and he knew it.

In the meanwhile, she couldn't fake the look in her eyes ...

He sighed and seeing his men ahead of him, preferred focusing on the battle that was coming.

He turned toward Morgana and raised a finger toward her.

"_You_, you stay with me."

She slightly smiled and laid a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Everything's going to be alright Arthur."

He watched her and tried to smile before gaining his place at the head of his knights, Morgana to his right.

He looked around him and couldn't help but wonder where on Earth was Merlin.

* * *

Merlin had followed Gwen when he saw her leaving the castle and had seen her go into Louis's house and getting out of it a few minutes later.

He frowned, something was wrong with his friend and he was going to discover _what_.

He was going to run after her when he saw Louis get out and heading toward the forest.

In a few seconds, his decision was made for him and he followed.

* * *

"Where is that _idiot_?" muttered Arthur, Cenred's army was almost here and his best friend had _never_ missed a battle by his side. It was like a ritual, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin together they were _invincible_. So _where _was he?!

"What's going on Arthur?" asked softly Morgana.

"Where is Merlin?"

The young woman looked around her once again.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was awfully worried about him….

If anything had happened to him...

No.

She couldn't think about that.

It was Merlin.

_(Her_ Merlin.)

He would be fine.

Arthur saw her worry and frowned before his eyes widened

"Oh my God!" he screamed in shock and she turned toward him. "You are smitten with _Merlin_!"

The young woman blushed right away.

"Oh my _God_!"

"That's not true." she weakly tried.

He smiled then

"For what it's worth, I don't think he is indifferent to you either..."

"Really?" she exclaimed right away "Did he say something to you about me?"

When she saw the smile on his brother's face, she blushed more and pushed his shoulder.

"_Arthur_!" he laughed and she resumed louder, "Stop that!"

The knights around them slightly smiled, seeing their Prince and Princess laugh together.

At this moment a messenger came to warn that Cenred's army would be here in minutes and immediately faces turn serious and Arthur took his sister's hand and squeezed it before whispering.

"Take care of yourself."

She tenderly smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I promise. Take care of _yourself, _don't play the hero."

He threw her an impish smile and caught his sword.

"You know how they call me Morgana, Prince _Careful_."

"I'm serious Arthur."

"I know," he said, softly suddenly, "Don't worry about me."

Once again, Arthur looked ahead of him with a frown, where was Merlin?

* * *

"I take care of the front, Morgause take the back and Louis..."

"No." cut a female voice and when Merlin looked who it was; his blood froze, recognizing Morgause.

"How's that 'No'?" resumed Cenred, annoyed.

"We must be strategic." she said. "We have to separate Arthur, Morgana and Merlin."

"Why?" asked Louis.

"Because Arthur is an excellent strategist and knows how to use his resources to his advantage. And because together they are too strong. They are watching each other's back. The greatest warrior of the land and the two most powerful sorcerers."

"What must we do then?"

"There is something the Prince and the warlock have in common..."

"What?"

"_Morgana_."

Merlin froze.

Morgana was Arthur's big sister; there was nothing the Prince wouldn't do for her.

And as for _him_...

He didn't want to name what he was feeling for the Princess but he couldn't lose her.

"What will you have us do?" asked Louis and Merlin got out of his thoughts.

"Louis, you bring Merlin, Morgause will take the Princess and I take care of the Prince..."

Right away, Merlin left his hide place and ran as fast as he possibly could...

* * *

"Where is Merlin?" Screamed Arthur, thrusting his sword into the chest of an enemy before disarming another.

"I don't know!" answered him Morgana before her eyes flashed gold and a man, ready to strike Arthur by behind, was sent in the air.

"Arthur!" screamed a voice and the Prince turned around, seeing his friend.

"Where were you?" asked Arthur, pushing Merlin to plant his sword into a man ready to kill him.

"I have to talk to you!"

"It surely can... MORGANA !" he screamed sending one of his daggers on a man who had disarmed her, she stood and smiled at her brother.

"I'm fine"

Arthur shook his head before turned toward Merlin.

"It can't wait?"

"No. It's Cenred."

Arthur stared at him a few seconds before he caught Morgana's arm and brings all three in an alcove for a few seconds. "_Talk_."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Prince's chamber Gwen was pacing while Bahir was eating something she had prepared him.

She left toward the window and tried to glimpse the man who was holding her heart when suddenly the door bursts open.

She jumped and turned around to find she was facing the King, her blood froze and when Uther glimpsed her, he frowned before turned toward Bahir.

"Who are _you?"_

Gwen swallowed and opened the mouth ready to make up something, but the child was faster.

"My name's Bahir, I'm 6 and I've lost my mummy. I'm waiting for Arthur, he will help me." Answered the little boy and the trust he was putting in Arthur warmed Gwen's heart. Before she could say anything Bahir resume. "This is Gwen. Arthur's in love with her."

Gwen grew suddenly pale and when the King's stare laid on her, she felt she was about to faint...

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked one last time the Prince.

"Yes."

Arthur laid a hand on his forehead and Merlin noticed Morgana seemed worried.

"Everything's going to be alright..." he tried to smile and she smiled back weakly.

"We have to trap them in their own game."

"How's that?"

Arthur looked at them.

"You go and search Morgause, _both _of you."

"What?"

"I'll go and find Cenred."

"Arthur, this is madness!" screamed the young woman.

"This is the only way."

"And what about Louis?"

Arthur stared at the sky a few seconds before saying.

"I don't think him to be a real threat. Let's take care of Morgause and Cenred first."

"I won't leave you, it's out of question." resumed fiercely Morgana, "I made a promise to Mum and I don't intend on breaking it today."

Arthur sighed and turned toward her.

"Morgana-"

"No Arthur." cut him Merlin, "She is right." Morgana threw him a grateful look "Go on."

"But ..."

"I'm powerful, I can beat her, I'll join you right after."

Arthur stared at him a few seconds before squeezed his forearm.

"Take care of yourself, my friend."

Merlin smiled at him before turning toward Morgana to tell her something but the words got stuck in his throat.

He would have wanted to tell her how important she was to him,

How he could not picture his life without her fire in it, her smile, her laugh, her wit...

How he could think of nothing else but kissing her most of the time.

But he couldn't.

Morgana seemed to hesitate then.

But then...

If this was to be the last time they saw each other.

She didn't want to regret not acting on whatever it was that was happening between the two of them.

And she threw herself at his neck and kissed him.

He kissed back.

When they broke apart, they were both dazzled and Arthur rolled his eyes before catching her arm gently.

"Can we go now?"

The young woman vaguely nodded before breathed in Merlin's direction.

"Be careful..."

* * *

"Sire, I-"

"What's the meaning of this?" screamed Uther.

"I-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Arthur asked-" she stopped, seeing Uhter's face. "_Prince_ Arthur asked me to look after the child. I'm only doing my duty toward the Prince."

The King didn't seem satisfied by her answer.

"Who are you?"

"Gwen my lord, I'm the Lady Morgana maidservant."

"A servant girl?" exclaimed Uther. "My son and a lowly servant?"

Gwen felt tears burnt her eyes. 

This hurt.

"Wait..." breathed Uther. "I know you ..."

Gwen looked down.

"It's _you_..."

* * *

Arthur advanced rapidly, killing his enemies, assisted by Morgana.

"Do you know where Cenred is?" she screamed.

"In the forest. The man is a coward; he won't be at the front."

Morgana nodded and followed him.

* * *

Merlin stood in the alcove for a few seconds to close his eyes and try to locate Morgause.

_Feel_ the magic ...

Suddenly he jumped up and opened his eyes,

he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

"You _enchanted _my son!"

"I never enchanted anyone!" defended herself Gwen.

The King walked closer and took the young woman's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"We won't have this discussion all over again." he resumed, menacingly. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing to him!" exclaimed then Gwen, freeing herself from his grasp, "I love your son, I truly love him. I love him for the man he is, his strength, his kindness, the way he say my name and the way his eyes shine when I say his! For the way is with me and his people and the way he always want to do what's right, make you proud of him. I love when he get jealous because I speak to another man even if he has no reason to, when he is vulnerable, I love him for the love he bears for Morgana, even Merlin, you or anyone of his people, I love him sir. I love him with love. _True_ love."

Uther took some step back and she noticed he had paled.

* * *

Arthur drawn Morgana behind him and made her sign to be quiet.

She nodded and they walked ahead of them.

Soon, a shape could be seen and Arthur turned his sword on his wrist before launching a clear voice.

"It really doesn't bother you to be the coward of the five Kingdoms, does it?"

The man jumped and hissed.

"Arthur Pendragon."

* * *

Merlin walked toward the place he _knew _she was.

Finally, he glimpsed at her and she turned around.

Her eyes widened in surprise but she tried to keep her composure as she looked at the determine look on his face.

He wouldn't let her touch Morgana, or Arthur, or Camelot.

No.

He was going to take care of Morgause,

_Once and for all_...

"Emrys..." she hissed coldly

"Hello Morgause."


	10. Chapter 10

Guinevere tried to catch her breath after her speech and dared to look at the King in the eyes.

She loved his son.

She had almost lost Arthur once, and she wasn't going to let that happen again...

And for the first time ever,

She felt strong.

Arthur loved her.

She loved him.

Maybe they needed to fight back.

"You're lying." Breathed the King.

"I'm not lying my lord." She said firmly.

She was sure of herself now, sure about her feelings, sure about Arthur's feelings for her.

"You're lying." he said again, louder.

"No. Arthur loves me."

"How dare you pronounce his name?" Screamed the King and this time, he walked closer, menacingly, but Gwen didn't move. "You are going to leave Camelot."

"No."

"Tonight."

"No I will not."

"Are you standing against your King?"

"No. I stand for love."

Uther took his sword and raised it toward her stomach, catching her shoulder in order to prevent her from escape.

Gwen swallowed hardly but didn't look down.

"You are going to leave Camelot or I will kill you."

The King pushed the tip of his sword slightly against the young woman so she could see that he was serious.

He saw her eyes watered and for a moment felt guilty before recovering, she was a mere servant.

He could not take the risk of seeing his only son marry her.

"I won't leave Arthur's side again. Not unless he wants me to."

* * *

Arthur got closer to Cenred, who slowly took his two swords.

"How did you find me?" He looked behind Arthur and glimpsed Morgana, "And you bring your sister with you," He bowed. "My lady."

"Old pig." hissed Morgana and Arthur sketched a smile while Cenred lost his.

At this moment, a noise could be heard behind them and Morgana turned around, raising her sword, while Arthur asked her what was going on, not wanting to lose sight of Cenred.

"You didn't really think I was alone, did you?" Smiled Cenred looking towards Morgana.

Arthur turned around slightly and saw four men surrounding Morgana.

"Morgana." He screamed.

"I'll be fine Arthur," she resumed and, on one blink of her eyes, two men were sending away, while she threw herself on the two others, "Take care of him!"

Arthur eyes left his sister and looked for the King, who had disappeared as he thought he would.

However, he saw him try to run away and it only took two seconds for the Prince to run after him.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Hissed Morgause.

"You know why." Answered Merlin cryptically.

The witch frowned and walked toward him.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why you are fighting against me and not _with_ me, we grew up together, in the same village."

"I fight for the people I believe in. Arthur will be a great King, I know it."

"He is a _Pendragon_."

"He is not his father."

"And the Princess?"

"Morgana has nothing to do with Uther."

Suddenly, Morgause started to laugh and Merlin frowned.

"I can't believe it."

The sorcerer stared at her.

"And pray tell, dear Emrys, how long have you been in love with her majesty?"

Merlin froze.

* * *

Cenred had the advantage of distance but Arthur had grown up in this woods and soon caught up to him.

Arthur raised his sword toward him. "Already leaving us?" Cenred looked surprise to see Arthur in front of him. "You know Cenred; I'll make it my business to kill you myself."

Trap in a fight he didn't want Cenred took his swords.

"And I'll make my business to take care of your dear sister once I'm over with you."

Arthur tightens his hold on his sword.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her."

"Or this charming servant girl who seems to have catch Prince Arthur's heart ..."

Arthur became livid and walked closer menacingly.

"I forbid you to talk about her."

"What's her name?"

"I advise you to close your mouth."

"Ah, I got it, _Guinevere_."

This time, Arthur threw himself on him and Cenred parried the blow with difficulty before pull himself together quickly.

"I said, don't you dare talk about her!"

"When I finished with you, I'll make sure she is treated with all the _respect _due to her rank ..."

This time, it was way too much for Arthur and he attacked for good.

Soon, all that could be heard was noise of sword and scream of determination.

* * *

Morgana has disarmed one of the men who had run away.

Two of them were still unconscious and the fourth was dead.

Now, she was worried about Arthur.

He wasn't quite healed from his accident and she was afraid Cenred might manage to take the upper hand on him.

Arthur was a great warrior, the best in all of Camelot, even the best of the five Kingdom, but right now, he was weakened by his accident ...

Taking the direction when she has last saw her little brother, Morgana felt her heart tighten.

She hoped he was fine and that nothing had happened to him.

* * *

"And is her Majesty aware of your affection?"

"It's none of your business Morgause." said coldly the sorcerer.

Morgause's face closed and she walked towards him.

"Don't stand in my way."

Merlin shook his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

Morgause frowned.

"_I am_ _Emrys_. You don't stand a chance."

At this moment two arms were raised.

Two looks became gold but only _one_ body was sent into the air...

* * *

The battle raged in this side of the forest.

Little by little however, Arthur took the lead and soon Cenred felt trapped and in a last effort tried to cripple the Prince otherwise.

"And how does dear Uther took the news? His son and a lowly servant?"

Arthur squeezed his teeth so hard his jaw hurt and attacked harder again.

"Don't talk about her."

"Is she alive?"

"Shut up."

"Does she know she will never see you alive again? I heard she doesn't love you ... Maybe I should call her in my Chamber once this battle is won, for, you know, that she shows me what she knows..."

At that time, Arthur attacked more fiercely and disarmed Cenred before planting his sword in his stomach.

A gasp of surprise and pain escaped from Cenred while the Prince said in a low voice.

"See, you have lost. You've lost the war, your kingdom and _even_ your life. I won Cenred. And once I came back safe and sound to _my_ kingdom, I'll marry Guinevere and I'll enjoy each and every moment."

He pulled his sword from the body of the enemy and did not see the man put his arms behind his back and, in a final effort, stab in his side.

Arthur frowned and a quiet gasp escaped his mouth.

Cenred crumbled on the ground, muttering.

"You didn't win Pendragon. I... killed ... you..." He ended before his eyes close forever.

"Arthur!" Screamed a female voice.

* * *

Morgana had come at the moment of the fight; she wanted to help her brother but was scared to hurt him in the process.

She guessed more than she heard that they were speaking about something and too soon, a sigh of relief escaped her when she saw his brother's sword ran through Cenred's body.

She ran down the path between them crying with a relieved voice.

"Arthur!"

It was over.

The war was over.

Arthur turned around when she was a few meters from him and right away, Morgana felt her heart stop.

"_No_." She breathed, livid.

Arthur opened the mouth, tried to walk toward her but crumbled on his knees.

"NO!" Screamed this time Morgana. She had saw the red spot on the side of her armor and he could only mean one thing ... "_Arthur_"

She ran at his side and tilted his head toward her, his eyes were clouded by pain and she forced him to lie down, before looking at him.

Merlin was better at healing people.

At this moment her heart stopped for the second time in a few minutes.

_Where_ was Merlin?

She laid her hands on the wound of his brother and closed her eyes, trying to calm down, to control the hysterical sobs that wanted to take possession of her.

She had to stop the bleeding, and then take him to Gaius; the old man would know what to do. She wiped her eyes, and stroked her brother's face murmuring,

"Don't worry Arthur, I will heal you."

After that, she closed her eyes and recited the words in the old language.

She didn't dare open her eyes, what if she had failed?

"Morgana?" Asked a rough voice.

She suddenly opened her eyes and this time she couldn't control her sobs.

"Arthur ! You ... You are ..."

"Yes, thanks to you." Smiled gently the young Prince. "We have to get back in the castle, Guinevere-"

At this moment, a noise could be heard behind them and the sibling jumped.

Morgana got up and took her sword, while Arthur tried to get up, as well.

"Well well, is that a way to welcome an old friend?" Breathed a voice and Morgana thought she was going to faint with relief.

"_Merlin!_" she exclaimed, throwing herself in his arms.

He smiled and squeezed back, before glimpsing Arthur.

"Arthur?" He asked, receding slowly from Morgana before running toward his best friend.

He saw Cenred's lifeless body but couldn't find it in himself to care.

"I'm fine. Morgana stopped the bleeding..." Breathed Arthur with pride.

"We have to get him to Gaius."

"Guinevere."

"Arthur-"

"No Merlin, I want to see Guinevere."

The young man sighed in front of the stubborn of his friend before Morgana help him get Arthur up and head toward the Castle, as quick as the Prince could.

"What about Morgause?" asked Arthur.

"Dead."

"I'm sorry Merlin." Breathed Morgana and she couldn't help it, she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"She wasn't the person I grew up with; this Morgause was consumed by hate."

He looked down a few seconds, before continuing.

Once in the Castle, they noticed the lot of bodies and Leon ran toward them.

"My lord Cenred's knights are retreating… my lord?" said Sir Leon alarmed at Arthur's current state.

"I'm fine, the war is won?" Answer Arthur.

"Yes." Smiled the knight "Yes the war is won."

Arthur smiled and receded from Morgana and Merlin, staggering toward the Castle.

"Arthur!" called Morgana, "You must go and see Gaius!"

"I must go and see _Guinevere_." muttered the Prince and the two friends followed.

* * *

Uther came again in the room and took his sword before heading toward Guinevere; this one leant in toward Bahir and whispered something in his ear, before the boy ran in another room.

"I gave you enough time servant, you will leave Camelot and never return or I will kill you."

Gwen stood tall and proud. "My answer is the same as earlier your majesty, no matter your threads, no matter what you promise me, time or money, my place is by Arthur's side, as long as he wishes me to."

"In this case, you leave me no choice..."

Uther walked closer and saw the flash of fear in the woman's eyes, but was surprised to see it soon replaced by acceptance.

"It's not too late to change your mind."

"Tell him please that I never loved anyone but him-"

"Close your mouth servant, you're not allowed of speaking this way of the Crown Prince!"

"That everything I've done was in order to protect him and-"

"I said shut up!"

"And that as long as my heart will beat, and even once it won't anymore, he will be the only man in it and-"

Her words died in her throat, replaced by the cry of pain when the King's sword ran through her stomach.

She vainly gripped his shoulder and he saw an only tear roll down her cheek, before hearing a scream of pure pain that wasn't hers...

* * *

Arthur was heading quickly toward his chamber; he needed to see that she was fine.

He was walking in the corridors, his hand on his hurting side which, even if Morgana had stopped the bleeding was ready to infect at any time.

He didn't care; Guinevere was the only thing he cared about.

He opened the door and the scene he saw made him about to faint, Guinevere, a tear on her cheek, her hand on his father shoulder and his father's sword covered in blood, _her_ blood...

"NO!" Shouted Arthur running towards Guinevere.

Uther turned around and paled, seeing his son while Guinevere was crumbling to the floor, before Arthur caught her in his arms and help lower her to the floor.

"Arthur-" He tried but his son took his sword.

"Get away from her."

"Arthur, this is only a servant girl-"

"SHUT UP." Shouted the Prince.

In his pain, he got up and he swung his sword toward the King, who had to jump in order to prevent the blow.

Once his father was of his way, Arthur threw his sword and ran back towards Guinevere, he took her in his arms and laid his hands on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding,

"No..." He breathed, tears rolling down his cheeks, "No... You can't die. I love you. I need you..." He buried his face in her hair and sobbed, before felt a slight pressure on his head.

"Arthur"

He raised his head after hearing this whisper, she opened her eyes with difficulty and a sad smile reached her lips.

"I... love you... too." she tried but her wound was hurting when she spoke.

"I'm going to fetch you Merlin, or Morgana!"

He was going to leave but Guinevere's small hand closed around his.

"No please ... _stay_."

"Hang on my love, I beg you."

Uther moved back until he found a wall and let himself slide against it, seeing his son crying for the woman he loved.

He just killed the woman his son loved, what kind of _monster_ was he?

Right then, Merlin and Morgana came in the room, a smile on their lips, smile which quickly fade when they saw Arthur crying over somebody they knew well, too well...

"Gwen." Breathed Morgana before run at her brother's side, followed by Merlin.

Arthur raised his head and his eyes broke their hearts.

"Help her. I beg you, please."

Merlin kneeled close to his friend and laid his hands on her wound.

"Arthur," He breathed, "I can try and stop the bleeding, but Gwen has lost a lot of blood, I don't know if..."

"Just do it, please Merlin." Beg the prince desperately, moving tenderly a curl that was on Guinevere's face.

Merlin laid a hand on her wound and spell some words in old language before he removed his hand and laid it in his best friend's shoulder, Morgana stroked his forearm but the Prince didn't move, waiting for the woman he loves to wake up.

When nothing came, Arthur closed his eyes and fresh tears rolled down, before he got up.

"Guards!" he screamed.

The guards came and Arthur gave a look full of hate toward the man whom he called father.

"Take him to the dungeons."

Uther was surprised to see the men actually walking closer to him.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm your King for God's sake!"

"The knights are loyal to _me." _Said Arthur angrily at his father. _"I _am in battle by their side, not you. _I_ trained them, not you. _I _earned their respect, not you. Not anymore. You've become nothing but a tyrant and this Kingdom is sick of it."

They took the King who surprisingly let them do it, throwing an imploring look toward this son he had hurt so much.

"I'm sorry Arthur..."

"GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Once Uther gone, Arthur wiped his cheek and leant in before he carefully picked up Gwen in his arms, he cradled her in his arms laying her head in the crook of his neck and squeezing her against him.

Once again sobbing for his dying love, he headed toward his bed and laid her tenderly, making her the most comfortable he could before take a chair and sit by her side, taking her hand.

"Arthur-" Started Morgana, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Merlin, go and fetch Gaius. Morgana, fetch a new dress for Guinevere, I'll stay here and wait for her to wake up."

Morgana opened the mouth but Merlin stopped her, and she saw the tears rolling down his cheeks too and the woman laid a hand on her mouth, preventing the sob that was taking her.

* * *

Once alone with Guinevere, Arthur laid her hand against his lips and stared at her beautiful face.

"I beg you Guinevere, you must hang on. You must come back. Because I love you and I can't live without you... I beg you, please. Come back. Come back to me Guinevere."

* * *

Gwen was lost.

All was white around her and even if she searched, she didn't know where she was, nor why.

When she looked down, she was surprise to see she was wearing a white dress.

"I think I understand why he is so in love with you."

The young woman jumped and turned around.

She opened wide eyes when she saw her; a woman was walking toward her, with long golden hair and wide blue eyes...

She knew this face...

It was the same as...

"_Arthur_." She breathed and she saw the smile light up the woman's face.

"Come, child." She smiled, lifting her hand towards Gwen.

After a little hesitation, she took the hand and the women walked.

"Where are we?"

"I think you know where."

Gwen felt tears blurred her vision.

"And who are you?"

"I think you know that, too." Resumed gently the woman.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"_Guinevere_." She heard the broken voice and right away, let go of the woman's hand and to try to find where the voice of the man she loved was coming from.

"Arthur?"

_"You... You can't die! You can't leave me..."_

"I'm here Arthur!"

_"Come back. I beg you, come back to me."_

Gwen felt tears rolling down her cheeks, she tried to look around her but all was white.

"ARTHUR!"

"_I love you so much..._"

"No." She breathed before turning toward the Queen who a tear has escaped her blue eyes, "You have to help me!"

"I can't, child."

"I beg you." Resumed Gwen, desperate this time.

"There is nothing to do." Breathed gently the older woman before taking her hand again. "I'm sorry." She walked a little before showing something to Gwen who would have wanted to scream in front of the scene she was seeing, she was laid in Arthur's bed, livid, the Prince by her side, tears escaping his gorgeous blue eyes, and her hand squeezed in his. "No..." she breathed again. "Arthur..."

* * *

Morgana just changed Gwen's dress, now one could almost think she was sleeping, _almost_.

Gaius had already come and confirmed what Merlin had said earlier, Gwen had lost too much blood, and she wouldn't survive unless a miracle...

Arthur felt his heart broke a little more, if Guinevere died...

No.

He couldn't even think about it.

The Prince had refused to be healed as long as the woman he loved was dying, what's the point of life if she wasn't by his side?

He'd rather die with her.

He heard the door open and Morgana came in, before laying a hand on his shoulder but Arthur didn't move, his eyes remained on Guinevere.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes." Breathed Morgana and he understood at her voice that she had cried.

He then raised his hand and laid it on hers in his shoulder, still without looking away from his beloved Gwen.

"She will wake up, I know it."

"Arthur-"

"No. Don't talk. She will wake up Morgana, she has to."

His sister squeezed tenderly his shoulder before leaving him alone with the love of his life, letting him enjoy the few last moments together they had.

* * *

"There must be _something _we can do Gaius." The young man says desperately.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but Gwen has lost too much blood, even magic can't do anything now..."

"He won't recover." Cut in Morgana with tears in her eyes. Both men turned towards her, "I've seen him with Gwen just now, I know him Gaius. If Gwen died tonight, he won't _ever _recover."

The old man didn't answer and Merlin saw the tears in his princess's eyes, he walked closer and took her in his arms, allowing her to sob against his shoulder.

* * *

Gwen's eyes wouldn't leave her Prince.

"I beg you," she tried again; "There must be something I can do."

"Death is a cruel thing young Guinevere, I am sorry."

A sob took the young woman and the Queen laid her eyes again on her only son.

How could Uther sentence him at the same pain he had lived when she had died?

How could he sentence his son to so much pain?

"_Guinevere_." Choked the Prince. "_I beg you. Don't leave me._"

"I'm here Arthur." Answered Gwen, even if she now knew that he had no chance of hearing her.

"_I can't do it without you."_

"I'm here my love."

"_I'd give up everything I've got, everything I am, my own life if I had to if it means you'll be here, alive..._"

"Oh Arthur..."

* * *

Arthur laid her hand against his cheek and closed his eyes, imagining _Guinevere_ doing it, her eyes sparkling with love, her tender smile...

Suddenly, grief took over him and he sobbed without being able to control himself.

He couldn't live without her.

At this time, the door opened again and, believing to be Merlin or Morgana again, the Prince didn't move, didn't open his eyes, until he heard the person speak...

"Oh no Gwen..."

Arthur got up right away and took his sword, in a blind pain, before throwing himself at Louis.

"You _killed_ her!" He screamed and the young man, livid, receded a little.

"No..."

"She is dying because of _you_!"

"I am so sorry..."

" 'Sorry' will not make the woman I love live again!" shouted Arthur before walk closer, "You stole our last moments together."

"I'm sorry." Said again Louis, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He saw the Prince opened the mouth, then closed it, before lowering his sword.

"Out." he resumed in a broken voice.

"But I..."

"OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND I RUN YOU MY SWORD THROUGH YOU!"

This time, Louis jumped and bowed, before whispering.

"She loved you. She has _always_ loved you."

And he left, leaving Arthur, who crumbled on the ground, his head between his hands, crying the true love of his life.

* * *

Gwen laid a hand on her mouth before looking away.

She couldn't watch that.

Ygraine laid a hand on her shoulder but that didn't stop the young woman to burst into tears.

* * *

Gaius came in and saw the Prince, lying behind Guinevere, his arms around her and his face buried in her neck.

The old man felt his heart tighten in front of the unfairness of life and walked closer, before clearing his throat.

Arthur didn't move but Gaius knew he had all his attention.

"Sire, you have to say goodbye to her. Guinevere will surely not make it through the night."

He saw Arthur's shoulders shaking by sobs and couldn't help but being spectator of that.

"I'm sorry." breathed the old man before taking his leave, leaving them some privacy.

* * *

Guinevere saw Arthur get up with difficulty and laid a tender hand on her cheek.

She laid her hand on the same cheek, hoping to feel the caress of it but removed it, feeling nothing but coldness.

"_I love you. I will always love you, I will never love another than you Guinevere, I give you my word_." Said the Prince fiercely, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He leant in and kissed her tenderly and again, Gwen laid her hand on her lips trying to feel his, but still nothing.

He kissed her again.

"_We are only separated for a few moments. Even death can't tear us apart completely, we will see each other again my love._"

He kissed her cheek this time, then her forehead before he breathed, in a broken voice.

"_You are and you will always be the true love of my life, Guinevere._"

This time, one of his tears rolled down toward her half-open lips.

Gwen wiped her eyes and wait, seeing Arthur stuck his forehead on hers, not letting her go.

He couldn't do that.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain took her in her left side and she bent, trying to suppress it but it didn't work.

She turned around toward the Queen and didn't understand the look of hope hidden behind her tears.

"What is happening to me?"

"I ... I don't dare believing it." Breathed the older woman.

Gwen let a small cry of pain and soon, her head was spinning and she thought she was about to faint, her knees went weak and if the Queen had not caught her, she would have fell.

Ygraine squeezed her against her and she whispered words that had very little sense to Guinevere

"Enjoy this second chance, child. Be happy. Make him happy. I'm so glad the Gods decided to give you a second chance... Tell Arthur and Morgana that I love them, and that I'm so proud of the adults they have become! And tell Uther... tell him I know he is not this heartless person he is now, tell him I know the person I fell in love with is still there, somewhere."

Gwen felt her eyelids heavy and laid her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm so glad I met you Guinevere, I'm so glad my son choose _you_."

After these last words, all went- black.

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes and took her hand again, once Merlin and Morgana said goodbye to their friend.

They were all in the room, the most important people in Guinevere's life.

Arthur stroked the hand of the woman he loved with his thumb, murmuring again and again that he loved her more than anything else while Morgana, heartbreakingly saw her little brother say farewell to the one he loved above everything.

Merlin too, had tears rolling down his cheeks.

He couldn't watch that.

Gwen couldn't die, it wasn't her _destiny_.

After having murmuring once again that he loved her, Arthur laid his head by Gwen's side, soaking in her warmth, before squeezing her hand against his heart.

He thought he felt her move her finger slightly but understood quickly that his imagination was playing a trick.

He so wanted Guinevere to be alive that he was imagining she had reacted to his touch.

.

..

...

He jumped and got up quickly.

"Arthur?" Morgana looked at Arthur questioningly.

He didn't answer but got closer to Guinevere.

"My love, I think I must dreamt that, dreamt it so _hard_ but... if you hear me, if you're here, please, do it again."

"Arthur-" Started Merlin but all three gasp in shock when they see Guinevere's finger close around Arthur's hand.

"Go and fetch Gaius." said Arthur in a shaking voice before take Guinevere's hand and laid it on his lips, "My love..."

A few seconds later, Guinevere's eyes opened and Arthur thought he was about to die from joy.

"Guinevere..."

She then saw two gorgeous blue eyes and didn't understand.

"Arthur?"

"I'm here my love," He answered right away. "Don't talk. Don't tired yourself. I'm here; I'm not going to leave you, never."

"Your mother ..."

"Don't talk my love."

Too exhausted to talk, Gwen closed her eyes again but not before having put Arthur's hand on her heart.

"You made me come back..." she breathed and she heard his sobs before he laid a tender kiss on her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur didn't let go of Guinevere's hand and his eyes would not dare look away.

It was as if he was afraid she might vanish if he lost sight of her, even for one second, and lose her again.

Guinevere was watching him with loving eyes and when Gaius came in and saw this, he couldn't help but smile.

Getting closer to Gwen who smiled weakly toward him.

"Gaius." She breathed.

Gaius tried to get closer but Arthur didn't let go of her.

"Sire, I will require some space."

The Prince stared at him before looking at Guinevere, who raised her hand in order to stroke his cheek.

"I'm fine Arthur."

He leaned on his hand standing up slowly and laid a kiss on her lips, then her hand, before moving back a little, letting Gaius do his job.

The old physician auscultated Gwen before he turned towards Arthur, whose face was now pale with worry again; His mind running away with him ¿and what if it was only temporary? ¿And what if Guinevere was going to die after all?

He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

"It's a miracle." Finally said Gaius.

Arthur let out a breath he wasn't fully aware he was holding and threw himself at Guinevere's side again; tears of joy rolling down his handsome features, a sob of joy took the woman.

"I love you _so _much." She whispered and was delighted to see his face positively lighten up at her words.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, before Morgana pushed him away.

"Each one its turn." She breathed before take the one she was considering like her best friend in her arms.

Gwen laughed and squeezed her hard, before she pulled away and Merlin hugged her too.

The old physician smiled again and headed towards the door.

"Gaius." Called Gwen and he turned around.

"Yes child?"

"I... I don't know if I dreamt this but-"

"What's going on?" Asked Arthur.

"While, while I was ... dying, there was... there was this woman."

"A woman?" Asked Merlin and Gaius frowned.

"Yes, I think she was the Queen."

This time, apart for Gaius, everyone gasped in surprise.

"She was there with me." Resumed the young woman looking at no one else but the old physician. "She told me she was sorry, that she could do nothing for me and..." She frowned and her stare deviated toward Arthur a few seconds. "I was hearing your voice; you were asking me to come back, to not leave you alone, that you loved me..." She saw Arthur paled and caught her hand, as if he reassured himself that she was with him for good. "And I was trying to find my way back to you but then... then I understood and I saw you say goodbye to me and..." This time a sob took and Arthur settled at her side and laid a arm around her. She let her head fall in the crook of his neck and soaked in his scent for a few seconds before resumed. "Then, all went so fast! You kissed me, said that I will remain the love of your life and ... all was blurry then, when I turned around the Queen had this look of hope and I didn't understand, I felt so bad ... I fell in her arms and I remember this words to me_: 'Enjoy this second chance, child. Be happy. Make him happy. I'm so glad the Gods decided to give you a second chance... Tell Arthur and Morgana that I love them, and that I'm so proud of the adults they have become! And tell Uther... tell him I know he is not this heartless person he is now, tell him I know the person I fell in love with is still there, somewhere.'_

Once she stopped the silence in the room was heavy.

No one talked.

Guinevere looked at Arthur and saw he looked lost the same as his sister and his best friend.

The physician just seemed... thoughtful.

"I think I know what happened Gwen, but I need to be sure. I'll talk to you later."

On these words, he bowed and left the room.

"Did... Did she _really_ tell you that?" Murmured Morgana, tears falling from her emerald eyes.

Merlin walked closer and took her hand, she squeezed it.

"Yes." Smiled gently her friend. "She told me she loved you and that she was proud of you."

This time, Morgana burst into tears and Arthur's arm hugged her against him with one arm, when she looked up at him, Gwen saw tears rolling down his cheeks too and in a tender hand she wiped his cheek, earning a loving smile.

"Thank you love." He whispered, burying his face in her neck.

Suddenly, a little voice could be heard.

"Arthur ! Guinevere!"

All of them looked up and found Bahir in front of them, eyes fill with tears.

* * *

Gaius closed the book quickly and stared at the wall in front of him a few seconds before getting up and heading toward the dungeons.

"I want to talk with the King."

"We have no prisoner with this name Sir." Answered the guard and Gaius raised an eyebrow, they all had clearly under-estimate the loyalty the men had toward the Prince.

"Very well." Answered the old man. "I want to talk with Uther."

The guard hesitated, then must have judged that letting an old man was no danger because he nodded slowly and let him go.

Gaius walked forward and discovered the King against the wall.

Uther raised and gripped the bars.

"Old friend..." Breathed he but the physician didn't answer. "I have been stupid, so stupid... blind by power and anger, now, this woman is dead and Arthur will never forgive me..."

"Guinevere is alive."

He saw Uther's eyes widened.

"Alive?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"But... how?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur?" Resumed the King and this time, Gaius saw he didn't understood what was going on anymore.

"His love for her brought her back to life."

Uther swallowed.

"How's that?

Gaius sighed. "I'm not sure. It's so extremely rare that most think of it as myth, but I can't think of any other explanation. When love is more powerful than death, when love only governs your heart, if one tears of the one love fall on the lips of the dying one, if this tear is the result of pure love, then Gods can decide to let one last chance to the lovers. That if their love is pure it deserves a second chance. Like I said it's extremely rare and has only happened once before.

"And you think this is what happened to Arthur?" Breathed the King distraught.

"Yes sire, it's the only way we could explain it."

"It isn't all, it is?"

"No, indeed not."

"Speak, my friend."

"There is one other thing," Started the old man. "Guinevere has said she wasn't alone when she was dying."

"I don't understand..." Said the King.

"My best guess is that when a person is dying, he or she is taken somewhere, in order to wait for his or her ultimate fate. Would it be death or return amongst the living. Few who had escaped death talk very little about a white room without doors or windows."

"I'm listening."

"Guinevere seems to have been in such place, but someone met her in there. Sometimes, it happens, to guide the one with a trouble fate."

"And who was it?"

"The Queen, your majesty."

Gaius saw the King's legs gone weak and he crumbled on the floor.

"Tell me you're making this up."

"No, Gwen said that the Queen was by her side the entire time."

"But... what did she say? What did she do? What-"

"She said that she was sorry the man Gwen loved has to live without her and her without him." She saw Uther paled but the old man continued. "And when the Queen, which is a smart woman, understood what was going on for Gwen and Arthur, when she understood they had a second chance, she told her words that stayed in the young woman's mind."

"What did she say? Asked Uther in a shaking voice.

"She said she was glad that Gods had given them a second chance. That she must be happy, make Arthur happy and gave her a message."

"I beg you Gaius, lighten my punishment."

"She asked her to say to Arthur and Morgana that she loved them and was proud of the adults they have become."

Uther closed his eyes. "And?"

"She also asked her to say to you that she knew you weren't this heartless person and that she is sure that the man she fell in love with is still somewhere inside of you."

A sob could be heard.

"Oh Ygraine!"

Leaving the King alone in his thoughts, Gaius left.

* * *

"Bahir!" Exclaimed Guinevere and she tried to get up but flinched and in a matter of seconds, Arthur was by her side, supporting her best he could.

She gave him a tender smile and both of them walked toward the boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Very well." She smiled.

"You?" He asked again, looking toward the Prince.

"I'm fine." Smiled Arthur before running his hands in the boy's hair.

"You're hurt!" He screamed, showing Arthur wound.

Gwen looked too and paled.

"Arthur!" She screamed alarmed "You're hurt! You-"

"Shush my love, everything's okay." He cut off. "Morgana healed me, I'm fine, I promise."

Gwen turned around Morgana and threw her a grateful smile in which the woman just smiled in answer.

"You should see Gaius." Resumed the young woman, looking at her Prince.

"I promise." He smiled gently; Arthur then leant towards the child. "I will help you search for your dad and mum."

"What if they're dead?" Asked the little boy, a tear escaping his eyes. "I'm going to be alone?"

In an impulsive manner, Arthur took the boy in his arms and squeezed him against his body, feeling his little arms closing around his neck.

"I will not leave you alone Bahir, do you hear me? I will take care of you, as I said I would."

Arthur felt more than he saw the tender stare of Guinevere on his back and he let go slowly of the child.

"Are you giving me a smile now?"

The child beamed at him and Arthur heard Guinevere's softened smile when she saw a tooth was missing.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin left the room, leaving Arthur and Guinevere for a moment.

Morgana was walking in the corridors when she felt a warm hand slide in hers; she smiled and looked at Merlin.

"You know." He started. "What happened back there between us?"

"I have no regrets." She cut him off as she turned to face him. "Unless you-"

"Please, don't." he cut her, smiling so tenderly. "I could never regret being with you." her heart missed a beat. "You have to know I've felt this way about you for a long time."

"Oh, Merlin..."

And she threw herself in his arms, kissing him fiercely.

Once the surprise gone, Merlin smiled against her lips and answered her kiss, squeezing his arms around her.

* * *

Guinevere took Arthur's hand and led him toward the bed.

She laid down and he laid down behind her, his hands on her waist, his face on her neck while Guinevere intertwined their fingers; Bahir was sleeping in the room next to them. Morgana and Merlin were gone, and Gaius had not come back yet, they were finally alone.

"I was so afraid I had lost you..." He whispered, kissing her neck and she shivered.

"I'm here Arthur."

She turned around and found herself a few inches from his face, his bright blue eyes were brimming with emotion- sometimes contradictory - that he had felt since he last saw her crumbled on the floor.

She raised a hand and kissed his cheek tenderly, then his jaw, before letting her hand get lost on his chest.

Arthur closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"I love you." She whispered and saw the smile formed on his gorgeous lips of his.

"I love you too."

This moment was almost _too_ perfect.

"Guinevere." 

"I'm yours Arthur." she whispered and he opened the mouth to answer when someone knocked at the door.

Both of them jumped and Arthur looked over his shoulder and answered with grumbly.

"A moment, please."

He looked at Guinevere again, her chocolate eyes which had taken a darker shade, her pink cheeks, her lips swollen.

He couldn't help but lean in again, kissing her tenderly.

Gwen answered the kiss before pulling herself together and pushed him away slowly.

"Arthur, there's someone at the door." She smiled when she saw him pout.

"Must be Merlin." He breathed, leaning again in order to kiss her neck and Gwen tilted her head, despite of her, allowing him a better access. "He can wait..."

Gwen resumed right away, pushing him away again before lay a simple kiss on his swollen lips and push him aside.

He grumbled and she laughed, putting on her dress again.

After a few minutes, she felt watched and saw Arthur stared at her with adoration; she blushed and leant in to kiss him properly.

"I can't believe you're here." He breathed, gluing his forehead against hers.

"And yet I'm here my love, and I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, sighed and kissed her again before getting up to pick up his tunic that was still on the floor.

She stared at the way his muscled back moved when he was moving and felt herself blush, hearing Arthur's teasing voice.

"Stop staring at me!"

She laughed and let herself fall on the bed, while Arthur threw her an impish smile before opening the door, whoever it was, he better has a good reason !

He opened the door fully and saw the physician, Arthur cleared his throat and the old man resumed.

"I have something to tell you."

Arthur let him enter, running an embarrassed hand in his hair.

Both of them came in the room and Arthur saw Guinevere, lying in the bed, she rose up, a big smile on her face, which soon turned into a blush when she glimpsed Gaius.

"Oh pity, child." Resumed the old man, "Don't be embarrassed, I was young and in love once, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Gwen softly smiled before getting up and cuddled herself against Arthur; it was as if she couldn't help herself.

She felt safe nowhere else that in his arms and for now, she was needing this feeling of safety badly. Gaius turned toward them and smiled, understanding that his theory was proved by the love that was emanating for them.

"I believe I know what happened."

"Speak your mind Gaius."

"The book of history spoke of a King, Paul; married to a woman he deeply loved: Eleanor."

The two young adults frowned but let Gaius went on.

"Once, Paul was deadly wounded during a battle and he was brought back to his wife, almost dead. The Queen spent the night with her husband, saying goodbye to him, crying over him and the next day, the King was waking up as he was never wounded."

"But how-" Started Arthur but the physician answered his question before he actually got to ask it.

"Love."

The two young adults opened wide eyes and Gaius gave them a slight smile.

"It is written that the love that the King and Queen had for each other was so strong, even the Gods took pity of them."

"You mean that ..." Started Gwen and she had to hang on to Arthur's tunic in order not to crumble on the floor, "That..."

"I think so, child. I think that your love is so pure, so sincere, that the Gods themselves brought you back to Arthur."

She felt the Prince's embrace tighten around her.

"But how?" She whispered weakly.

"We reach the point where things are unclear, some said that during her moping, one of the Queen's tears fell into the mouth of the King and started his heart again... So I'm going to ask you, did you remember a special event which could have led to this? "

Arthur frowned, trying to remember but all he could remember was feeling as if his world was going to end and as if he was dying inside ...

Gwen thought too during a little while...

_"You are and you will always be the true love of my life Guinevere."_

_This time, _ _ **a tear rolled down her half opened lips.** _

Guinevere jumped and screamed.

"I remember!" She calmed down right away and resumed in a voice that was, she was hoping, not too much shaking. "I remember. Arthur... he told me that I was and always would be the love of his life and then, then a tear fell into my lips ... I remember. And its a few seconds later that I started to feel all dizzy and when I woke up," She turned toward Arthur. "You were here." She breathed, laying a kiss in his neck before turned again toward Gaius, who seemed focus.

"Gaius?" Asked the Prince.

"I think we now know your Majesty, love brought Guinevere back to you, now all you have to do is take care of each other."

He bowed slightly and before left, turned toward them a last time and in a small smile, said. "I'm truly happy for you."

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere looked at each other and he raised a shaking hand toward her face, wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly he got on one knee.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" She whispered, panicked.

"I almost lost you." He breathed, raising his bright blue eyes toward her. "I won't let that happen again; I won't let anything tear you apart from me again. Guinevere. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honor of marrying me?"

She opened the mouth a few times but not a sound came out and all she could do was nodded slowly, she saw a genuine smile lighted up the face of the man she loved and couldn't help a sob of joy.

"Yes?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She answered in the same tone before raising her voice, "Yes, yes, _YES_!"

Her voice trembled slightly in the end but he got up and kissed her lovingly before took her hand and put the ring on her finger, he raised her hand towards his face and kissed her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Let her go! You don't have the right to hurt her!" Screamed a little voice.

* * *

Bahir woke up, rubbing his eyes before getting up and walked slowly toward the light behind the door, scared by the dark, he opened the door and saw Arthur and Gwen...

Suddenly, he ran toward them and hit Arthur with his little fists.

"Let her go! You don't have the right to hurt her!"

Arthur receded a little and frowned, kneeling in front of the boy, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"What's the matter Bahir? Why do you think I would hurt Guinevere?"

"I" Started to sob the child, "I saw my father come home late and... and he walked closer to ... to my mum and he was shouting and ... and after she ... she cried."

Arthur frowned a few seconds more before finally understood and he threw a sad look toward Gwen, who gave him back. The Prince got closer and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, who raised his sky blue eyes toward him.

"You must know I would never hurt her Bahir, ever. I promise it to you."

"What were you doing then?" Asked suspiciously the child.

"I." Arthur couldn't help his smile. "I was telling Guinevere that I was in love with her, and I asked her to be my wife."

"Your wife?" Frowned Bahir.

"Yes." Resumed gently Arthur. "You know, I told her that she was in love with me too, then maybe we could stay together forever."

Bahir seemed to think, then only say.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

At this moment the child relaxed visibly and even allowed himself a smile, which Arthur gave him back with pleasure, when someone knocked at the door, Leon showed up and right away, his eyes widened.

"Bahir?"

* * *

Arthur was looking at Guinevere, taking care of the child and couldn't help but stare before pulling himself back to reality and clear his throat, turning toward his knight.

"You know Bahir then, how if I may ask?"

"Yes Sire, I know him, his father was at my service."

Arthur looked at him seriously.

"_Was_?" He finally asked.

Leon didn't answer right away but stared at the little boy, laughing at something Gwen just told him.

The knight smiled and showed Arthur the scene with his chin.

"She'll be a great mother."

"I have no doubt she will." Said the prince tenderly.

Leon smiled, seeing his friends as happy as possible before sigh.

"His parents are dead Arthur."

Arthur immediately looked at him, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Both of them? Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so ..." Resumed his friend in a sad voice, "His father was killed in the battle and the mother did try to escape ..."

"And?" asked seriously Arthur.

"She disappeared Arthur."

"So she could be alive then!"

"Someone saw her being ran through by one of Cenred's man..."

This time, Arthur couldn't help the sadness in his features, nor the hardness of his stare, before he said in a coolly voice, his eyes never leaving Guinevere and Bahir.

"How could someone do that to a harmless woman and call himself a knight."

"I know."

"If only I could catch the one who did that ..."

"I know, If there's not anything else…" Asked Sir Leon.

"Yes, you may go. Thank you Leon."

The knight bowed and left, leaving Arthur, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Louis stayed hidden in the corridor in front of the Prince's chamber, he didn't dare come, not after Arthur told him, but he was going to wait until the Prince left, he _had_ to talk with Gwen.

* * *

Arthur walked slowly toward the pair and laid a hand on Guinevere's back, making her smile, before he breathed toward Bahir.

"Do you want to go in the kitchen and get something to eat?"

"Anything I want?" Asked the child, his eyes wide with surprise and joy.

"Anything you want." Smiled Arthur before a cry of joy escaped the little boy and he ran out of the room.

Gwen let out a small smile before turning towards Arthur and tie her arms around his neck, he tied his around her waist and laid his forehead on hers, sighing with pleasure.

"This ring." She started and the Prince smiled, "Is gorgeous."

"It was my mother's."

"Oh Arthur." She breathed.

"I thought you might prefer to have something with sentimental value and not only money value."

A slight laugh escaped the young woman's lips and she got closer to him, her lips a few inches from his before whispering.

"I think you know me a little _too_ well..."

He smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing her slowly before sighting again.

"What's the matter Arthur?"

"Bahir's parents are dead."

He saw Guinevere's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh no..."

The Prince took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest.

"What are you going to do?" She asked her voice low.

"I don't know. What should I do Guinevere?"

She receded a little and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I think you know what to do Arthur, have faith in your judgment, in your heart."

He smiled and kissed her gently again.

"What would I do without you?"

"Nothing, obviously." And he smiled at that before squeeze her in his arms again. "Arthur." She started in a more serious voice and he receded a little, plunging into those chocolate eyes of hers, trying to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong my love?"

"You will have to talk to your father."

Right away, she saw the Prince tensed and he shook his head, hatred taking possession of his gorgeous blue eyes.

"No." was his only answer.

"You must Arthur."

"No." He said again firmly. "Guinevere, he tried to kill you, tried to take you away from me and he almost succeeded! I won't forgive him for that, _never_.

Gwen sighed and slowly, got closer to Arthur and laid her hands in his cheeks.

She was amazed, as ever, by seeing him visibly calm down under her touch and his eyes take this tender look she loved above all else.

"He is still your father Arthur, you can't have him killed, you can't have him in the cells forever, you need him, you..." She hesitated. "You _love_ him. It's your father Arthur, you must forgive him, at least try to."

He shook his head, eyes widened by surprise.

"You can't ask me that..."

"Arthur-"

"No Guinevere, you know there is not a thing I wouldn't do for you but I won't forgive my father, not this time. He went too far."

"Arthur ..."

"This discussion is over." Firmly said the Prince before tenderly kissing her forehead and leaving the room, in need of some fresh air.

* * *

Gwen soon felt herself alone in the room and she laid a hand on her forehead before walk toward the window.

Suddenly, an idea came to her and she left the room soon after.

Heading toward the dungeons, the guards let her go and soon, she found herself facing the King of Camelot.

"My lord." She said slowly and Uther raised his head slowly before get up right away,

_"You._.." He said in a weak voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur was walking in the corridors trying to clear his mind.

She wanted him to forgive his father?

No.

He couldn't.

Not when Guinevere had been so close to death...

He could never forgive him.

_Ever_.

He finally reached the kitchen and smiled.

Bahir was there; he walked closer and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Smiled the child, finishing his cake.

Arthur then saw Leon walk in and without wasting any time, he called him.

"Leon?"

"Sire?"

"I have something to ask of you."

"Anything my lord."

"Can you take care of Bahir for me, until tomorrow?"

The knight frowned and Arthur only said.

"I'll tell you everything. Everything will be over, with luck, tomorrow night at worst."

Leon bowed.

"There is no problem."

"I owe you Leon, Thank you."

Arthur patted his friend's shoulder before kneeling in front of the boy who was staring at him with his big blue eyes.

"Are you leaving Arthur?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Listen to me buddy; you're going to stay with Sir Leon until tomorrow." Seeing the tears in the boy's eyes, Arthur hurried to add. "No more than one day, I promise."

"Alright." Sniffled the boy. "But can I have more of this cake?"

Arthur then laughed, soon followed by Leon.

* * *

The King got up and walked closer to the bars, as if he had seen a ghost.

"It's me my lord." Guinevere said calmly and for a while, no words were said.

"What do want?" Said the King bitterly. "Are you coming here to gloat?"

He saw the young woman shook her head sadly before she resumed.

"I have no reason to gloat. I would really love for Arthur to forgive you."

The King's eyes widened, he couldn't hide his surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know how much he is suffering right now, even if he would never admit it aloud. You are the only parent he has left and I know how hard it is to lose a father ..."

Uther frowned.

"Tom Leodegrance..." Muttered the King, "I remember now, he was guilty of using magic-"

"My father was a good and honorable man whose only crime was to want his family to have a better life and you had him murdered!" Gwen got carried away and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to resume herself. "I don't want Arthur to feel this loss; I know he would not be able to forgive himself."

On these last words, she slightly bowed, and left.

* * *

Arthur felt guilty about the harsh way he had treated Guinevere earlier, and hurried back by her side, the thought of apologizing clear in his head.

* * *

A pensive Gwen headed toward Arthur's chambers, decided to wait for him there.

But before she could get there she felt herself being pulled away by an arm.

When she saw who it was, she almost screamed.

"I beg you, don't scream." Louis immediately said, making her sign to close her mouth.

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Gwen alarmed. "If Arthur saw you-"

"I'm not afraid of your Prince." He replied stubbornly.

"That's the reason why you're hiding in the corridors and waiting for him to be gone before you dare speak to me!"

He blushed and took her hand.

"I had to see you."

She receded right away and walked a few steps away from him.

"You place isn't in Camelot anymore Louis."

"Then leave with me!"

Her eyes widened from her stupor.

"_What_?"

"There is still time to run away with me!"

The young woman studied him closely. 

"You still don't get it, do you? My heart belongs to Arthur and nothing you can do will ever change that!"

"I can try..." Answered the young man and before Guinevere could say a word, she felt his hands at her waist and his lips on hers. She tried to break free but he was too strong for her and suddenly, she heard someone run toward them and grab Louis forcefully.

She turned and saw a raging Arthur throw him against the hard wall, before throwing himself at the man.

Seeing Arthur so angry, so full of rage scared her but after a few seconds, she had to do something before Arthur killed Louis.

And his anger was understable but misplaced.

Yes, he was angry at Louis, without a doubt.

But he was angrier at his father.

And this was lashing out. 

She slowly and carefully put herself in front of Arthur, whose eyes were saying all the anger in the world, and laid her hands on his chest, stroking it slightly, trying to calm him.

He finally walked away, throwing a withering look toward Louis before entering his chambers, slamming the door hard.

He had gone too far.

He knew it.

Guinevere knew it.

But he wouldn't apologize...

They both knew it too.

Gwen sighed sadly, her eyes still on the door.

Louis slowly got up and wiped his bloody lip, she finally glanced at him.

"You should go." said simply Gwen. "Bye, Louis."

And on these words, she turned around and came in the Prince's chamber.

* * *

Arthur was pacing in his room, trying to figure out what just has happened.

From outside, it seemed that Guinevere was kissing another man but..

No.

It couldn't be it.

God, he had to try and keep a clear mind.

He was too angry.

Much too angry right now.

His father, Louis... Guinevere, now?

No.

He was trying to calm himself when Guinevere came in, shyly and he couldn't help but felt the anger rise in him again.

All he could feel was angry, anyway.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" He asked, more coldly that he would have wanted to and if only he had, if only more than two hours of sleep, his temper wouldn't have got the best of him.

But it did.

And she didn't seem fazed by it in the slightlest. 

"There is nothing to explain Arthur." She only answered, tying her hands in front of her and he found her so beautiful, he only fell harder for her; which, unfortunately, didn't help the slightest and a humorless laugh escaped him. "Nothing to explain, huh?"

"Yes."

"And his lips on yours?" He finally screamed and she jumped. "That kiss?"

"Arthur..." She started in a reproaching voice but it has just had the effect to make his anger leave and turn it into heavy weariness.

"You want to go with him now?" He asked, so gently that Guinevere felt her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so tired of all that, Guinevere." He finished slowly, closing his eyes and running a hand on his face.

And he was.

So very tired.

Could people make up their mind for God's sake?

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Of course not, you royal idiot." She breathed, walking closer to him and almost despite himself, Arthur sketched a smile. Comforted, Guinevere walked closer to him and laid a tender hand on his face, while the Prince closed again his eyes and leant on her hand before opening his eyes.

He was an idiot.

Everything he needed to know was in these eyes he knew so well.

"I'm sorry." He only breathed and she smiled, stroking his cheek.

"You're exhausted Arthur, take a nap."

"I can't." He weakly answered.

Guinevere slowly walked closer and stole a kiss from him.

"It wasn't a request, _my lord_."

He choked a little laugh and she brought him toward the bed, before helping him lay down.

She helped him removed his boots and his shirt and, in his semi-conscious state, he brought her toward him.

She smiled and let him do it, before a yawn escaped her - she could use a nap too.

Guinevere then cuddled against the Prince and felt his arms tighten around her, while Arthur's breath was already slowing, proof he was asleep, and she didn't last much longer before sleep took her as well ...

* * *

Gwen was slowly awaken of sleep by tender strokes from her shoulder to her forearm, she smiled, stirred a little and turned her head toward Arthur, who smiled lovingly at her; Gwen sighed with contentment before she cuddled against his muscled chest again and felt him lay a kiss in her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked gently, drawing shapes on his chest.

"Like a baby." Was his only answer before she heard him take a deep breath. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was an idiot. Again. "

The young woman got up and stroke his chest, before their eyes locked. "Arthur, there's nothing to be sorry for. I understand. Besides you were exhausted."

"Perhaps, but that was not an excuse for the way I acted toward you. For the way I talked to you. That's something I'll have to work on, isn't it?"

She smiled and took his hand in hers,

"Yes, but we'll deal with it together as we'll deal with the rest. So, let's forget about all this."

But, to her surprise, Arthur got up and found himself sitting up in front of her, his eyes sparkling with love and sincerity.

"No! We have to talk about the whole thing." he took a deep breath and she narrowed her eyes, "I know communication isn't my strong suit-"

"Arthur..."

"But I don't want to react this way every time I see you with a man. I don't want to be that type of husband, I love you too much for that, I respect you too much for that."

She made a face and took a deep breath.

She had wanted to avoid this conversation as long as possible.

"What do you want to know Arthur?"

Turned out she was the one who didn't want to talk about it all, in the end. 

He looked down a few seconds.

"I want to know about your relationship with Louis." He seemed to hesitate and took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Gwen, you were engaged." She heard his voice broke and clsoed her eyes. "You were engaged a few months after our break up; while I still couldn't picture my life without you, you were already seeing yours with another, and I want to know why."

She looked at him and laid a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm here Arthur."

"I know." He murmured.

Guinevere sighed and closed her eyes; she didn't feel ready to tell him _this _truth, not now anyway.

"You'll have to trust me in this Arthur." She saw his eyes widened.

"I do trust you."

"I will explain it to you. But... not now."

He stayed quiet for a while before asking in a hesitant voice, as if he was afraid of asking but couldn't do otherwise.

"Did you love him?"

Guinevere looked in his ocean blue eyes.

"Did you love him Guinevere? The way you love me?" He asked again, gently yet desperate. "I will not be angry with you if you say yes; I will not break our engagement. I just want to understand so I can make sure to never make the same mistakes again."

Suddenly the easy solution came to her.

It would be so simple if he believed that.

Painful, but simple.

Because, if she did denounce Louis, if she told her prince that Louis had blackmailed her, her hand against Morgana's union with Cenred, Arthur would have no mercy for the young man and she knew that no one, not even her would be able to tame his rage.

And despite all of his doings, Louis was an old friend and she would not be able to forgive herself if she let anything happen to him because of her.

She then raised her head toward Arthur, whose face was tense, before simply saying.

"Yes, I did."

He swallowed dryly and nodded, eyes looking at a point above her head. 

She would've told him the whole truth if only the look on his face would go.

"Arthur?"

"I ... think I need some fresh air." He only said in a sad voice before he got out of his bed, caught his shoes, his shirt and turned toward Guinevere ; she saw the tears gathering in his clear blue eyes, but he walked closer nonetheless and laid a tender kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, without adding another word.

* * *

"What do you think he will do?" asked Morgana, cuddled against Merlin's chest, whose arms were circling her protectively.

"I truly don't know." Breathed the young man.

"He tried to kill my best friend and I could never forgive him for that ... but Merlin." She raised helpless emerald eyes toward him. "He is our _father_..."

"I know..." He breathed, soothing her while she burst out in tears.

"I have to talk to him." Said suddenly the Princess.

* * *

So it turned out she was indeed engaged out of love.

She had loved Louis.

Perhaps not as much as she loved _him_, but she had been in love with someone else.

Arthur winced.

This was painful.

Very much so, actually. 

And even if he didn't doubt her heart for a second as of now, her heart had been torn at a moment in time.

And she had chosen Louis.

He had not been her choice.

But then his accident made her realize she wanted to be with him.

It had to be that.

He was trying to put things together in order.

Arthur was walking, thinking about everything...

Something wasn't right. 

It didn't add up.

Guinevere was honest and her heart was the purest he had ever seen and above all, He knew her heart was his to claim.

So how on Earth could have she been able to love someone else so soon after they broke up?

He stopped walking.

Something wasn't right.

But he couldn't quite put his finger on what...

She coudln't have loved someone else so soon after she left him.

Unless...

And then it clicked.

Of course.

Arthur turned around, almost running toward his chamber.

He came in hurriedly and found Guinevere, sitting at the end of the bed with her head in her hands, sobbing.

At his coming, she raised her eyes before looking away.

"Oh my love." Murmured Arthur, before throwing himself at her knees, he took her hand in his and kissed it with love and devotion, making her head turn towards him.

"Do you still love me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I could never love anyone else but you Guinevere." He said vehemently. "You won my heart, making it impossible for anyone else to ever claim it."

"But-"

"I know you lied to me."

He saw her pale and put back a curl behind her ear.

"I know you didn't love Louis." he said again.

"Arthur-" She started weakly.

"You've been enchanted, haven't you? You were acting against your will? I'll have him hang for that. I-"

"_Arthur_." She cut him off, more firmly and he looked at her to notice, with surprise, that the weakness was gone from her features, replaced with determination. "I will tell you what happened, but you have to promise me, on your knight's honor, on your man's honor, on _my_ honour, that you won't hurt Louis."

"Guinevere-"

"Promise me."

He sighed and laid his hand on her cheek, stroking it slightly with his thumb.

"I give you my word." He ended and she smiled, while he got up to settle by her side.

* * *

Morgana went downstairs; in the stairs that was leading toward the dungeons and Merlin's grip tightened around her hand.

"Everything is going to be alright." He whispered, trying to comfort her.

The young woman sighed before watching him and smiled sadly.

"You can't promise me that..." She then took a deep breath and looked in front of her again, "Whatever happens, I beg you, don't let me go."

"Never." Was the young wizard's only answer.

* * *

Arthur saw Guinevere hesitate and he caught her hand, laying it to his lips.

"You can talk to me you know."

The young woman sighed and shook her head.

"I..." she closed her eyes and got up suddenly, walking toward the window, her back on him.

Arthur got up without making a noise and stopped behind her.

She couldn't explain why, his sudden appearance by her side gave her strength and she sighed again, before starting her story.

"Arthur you have to know, I never once stopped loving you, never once."

This time, she heard him approach and he tied his hands around her waist, laying his chin on her shoulder while she was leaning against him.

"I came to that conclusion, yes." he whispered and she shivered at the proximity between them.

"I never loved Louis more than I love a friend, and I'm sure that in his own strange way, he was only trying to protect me."

The Prince didn't interrupt her, letting her continue, and she was really grateful for that.

"Do you remember that day when I told you it wasn't what you wanted, but what you could do?" She felt him nod and he tightened his embrace around her. "That day, I decided to end our relationship, but not for the reasons you are thinking. Earlier, Louis had come to me and had opened my eyes; I couldn't wait for something from you Arthur, you're the Prince, I'm a servant and even if I knew you would have taken me for wife, it would have weakened you toward your enemies, maybe even your allies and I couldn't take the risk to be the doom of the great King I know you will be." She stopped a little and turned around, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I had made up my mind. I would have let you go and would have lived a solitary life since I couldn't have you. And then everything went wrong."

Arthur frowned but still didn't speak.

"Louis went to find me, and when I made him understand that yes, I was to end our relationship but not in order to throw myself in his arms, the least we can say is that he didn't take the news very well... And he became _insisting_. "She cut off Arthur's remark by laying a finger in his lips. "Nothing violent, not in a physical point of view at least. But he told me ..." Again, she hesitated and he saw it. Arthur took her hand in his.

"I gave you my word Guinevere; I won't touch him, no matter how much I'd want to."

She slightly smiled, comforted.

"He came and told me that he was a close advisor to Cenred and by consequent, he had the power of influencing the King's choice." Again, Arthur frowned. "He had me face the biggest dilemma of my life Arthur ; either I agreed to marry him and he promised Morgana didn't have to marry Cenred and you would be safe, as well as Camelot and all the people I care about ; or I refused, chose you and I would have to face the consequences. I did what I thought was best by making you believe I didn't feel anything for you, but you have to know Arthur, that watching you from afar, watching you suffer from afar, as I did, without being able to do anything... It was killing me. And when I learned about your accident, my world stopped and crumbled and ... and you know the end. I couldn't just pretend anymore."

She looked up toward him after, somewhere in her story, having looked down without noticing and what she saw worried her.

Arthur was in front of her but elsewhere_, _his jaw was so tight and his blue eyes frozen by rage and he was staring at the window in front of him.

"Arthur?" She asked slowly but didn't get an answer; the coldness of his features and eyes was offering a startling contrast between the softness and tenderness of his hand in hers. "Arthur?" she said worried.

He receded a little and shook his head before finding his voice.

"How could you make me promise such a stupid thing as to not touch him after all this?" He said, the anger making his voice trembling.

"Arthur-"

"_How _Guinevere?" He screamed in anger making her jump. Right away, he closed his eyes, trying to keep his anger in check, his breath ragged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you, nor scare you."

"Arthur." She resumed. "I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes and a sudden laugh took him, but Gwen didn't laugh, she had never saw Arthur this way and honestly, it was scaring her.

"_Sorry? _You were ready to sacrifice your own happiness in order to save Morgana and our Kingdom and _you're_ the one sorry?"

He walked closer and in an impulse, squeezed her against him.

"My love, what did I do so great to deserve you by my side?"

"I don't understand." Breathed Gwen, the head buried in his chest.

He walked away a little and she saw the adoration sparkled in his eyes, chasing away the anger, little by little.

"You were ready to sacrifice your happiness for me."

"But it's only normal Arthur, you would have done the same."

He shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't have had the strength to break us apart, even for my father's sake, or this kingdom's. I would have been too selfish for that."

"You're wrong!" She exclaimed. "You agreed to let me go, even if it was breaking your heart Arthur, you did it for _me_, you're so far from a selfish man..."

He laid a hand on her nape and brought her toward him, in order to kiss her; soon the kiss deepened and the embrace became more passionate. When they broke apart, breathless, Arthur whispered coldly, his eyes full of rage.

"I promised you I would not touch him, so I won't. But I don't want him in Camelot, I want him gone and if he comes back, even you could do nothing for him."

He saw the grateful smile that lighten up her face.

"Oh Arthur, thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_."

He smiled again and glued his forehead to hers.

"I owe you that."

* * *

The guards bowed in front of Morgana and the young woman gave them a slight smile, before heading toward her father's cell, Merlin by her side.

"Father?" She breathed in a voice that suddenly seemed strange to her.

"_Morgana_." Answered the King in a desperate voice before throwing himself at the bars. "Oh my dear daughter, you came."

"Yes." She held back her tears. "I want to know why."

Right away, Uther paled.

"Oh Morgana..."

"You... You tried to kill Guinevere." This time, tears started to fall. "You wanted to take away the woman Arthur loves more than anything in the world, why?" Uther opened her mouth but closed it. "Father, _why_?"

One minute came, then two. Morgana wiped her eyes and straightened herself before turning around when a voice reached her.

"I was foolish Morgana, I forgot."

She turned around slowly.

"What did you forget?"

He chuckled darkly.

"What it was to love someone this much, I guess." he sighed deeply, " When your mum... "He shook his head. "When Ygraine left us, a part of me left with her, the best part of me I'm afraid. The part only she only knew how to get out of me."

Interested now, she got closer again.

"I am not as blind as you think, sweetheart. As did everyone else, I obviously noticed the recent changes in Arthur, the _good_ changes; He seemed more humble, mature, more grounded, and wiser. I noticed his growing interest for others, the fair decisions he took, the ideas to ease the life of his people... I told myself a woman was behind all this changes but I pushed the thought away. His transformation made me think of my own with your mother and that was the last thing I wanted to think about. And then, I surprised him with her, and I saw the way he had defended her so fiercely, the way he fought for her but I didn't see it. I couldn't fathom it ... My son and a lowly servant? Never going to happen."

A slight silence came again.

"The fact is, I closed my heart to love, would it be for myself or the others. I refused to see that Arthur was in love, _genuinely_ in love. And I ..." to their surprise, Morgana and Merlin heard a sob escaped Uther. "I failed on everything... Now, Arthur will never forgive me and..." Sobs choked his words away.

The name of Ygraine floating in the air.

And for one thing, Morgana truly did believe her father had loved her mother, and still did.

She sighed.

And what surprised her was the feeling of pity and pain she felt for her father.

His life and entire world had been destroyed by his beloved wife's death. 

"Arthur will forgive you." She gently breathed. "Give him time."

And on these words, she left.

Morgana was walking in the corridors and when she arrived in front of the door she was searching, she took a deep breath and knocked.

After a few seconds, her little brother's voice answered.

"Come in!"

She came in and when he glimpsed her, Arthur gave her a bright smile which warmed her heart.

She saw Guinevere, blushing, and realized she must have interrupted something.

"I'm sorry to disturb you-" she started but Arthur cut her off.

"Nonsense. You never are a bother, sister."

She gently smiled and cleared a throat.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Arthur frowned and she saw Guinevere's eyes widened.

"_Oh_! Sorry!" She exclaimed but Arthur caught her waist in order to prevent her from leaving,

"Arthur." Resumed the young woman.

"No." Was the Prince's only answer. "Whatever Morgana needs to say, she can say in front of you."

Morgana nodded, but Gwen slowly receded from her fiancé's embrace.

"I think that Morgana wishes to speak to you _alone_." She saw a grateful smile from her friend. "I must see Elyan anyway; see if he needs me for anything." Seeing that Arthur wouldn't let her go, she said in a low voice, so low he could be the only person to hear it. "I will come back soon, I promise." Without one more word, she kissed his cheek tenderly and headed towards the door, laying a friendly hand on Morgana's elbow which earned her another smile.

Once Guinevere gone, Arthur walked toward the table and filled a glass with wine, before holding it toward her sister, who took it with a smile.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Morgana hesitated, looked down, before looking up and plunged her emerald stare in his ocean blue brother.

"Our father."

Right away, she saw Arthur tensed.

"Arthur-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you have to do something!" She exclaimed. "You can't just leave him locked in the dungeons! He is still the King, and more important, he is still our Father!"

"He tried to kill Guinevere." Answered stubbornly the young Prince.

"I know. And believe me; he regrets it, he-"

"How do you possibly know that?"

She tensed right away and began to sway from one foot to the other, as when a child, she was taken after doing something stupid.

"I just talked to him."

"What?" exclaimed Arthur.

"I wanted to know Arthur." She resumed quickly, "I wanted to understand."

"Believe me, there is nothing to understand here."

"Arthur, he's sorry."

A bitter laugh escaped the younger man.

"_Sorry_ ? He is sorry?" He got closer to Morgana and resumed in a cold voice she didn't know he had. "He almost removed from me the one person I could never live without, and he is sorry? Damn him and his remorse."

"Arthur-"

"End of the discussion."

"Are you going to listen to me, for God's sake?" Morgana cried out, annoyed, which had the gift to make his brother shut and stare at her. "Thank you." she said. "Arthur, father is sorry, he knows he went far too far this time." She saw Arthur opened the mouth but was quicker. "No, you have to let me speak. He admitted being stupid-"

"_Stupid?"_

"Arthur!"

"Sorry, keep talking."

"He has admitted to seeing, as we have seen, the changes in your persona. Since Guinevere has entered your life and your heart; But he refused to accept it though, and when he saw you defend her right after she had been arrested ... Arthur, he really blames himself and fears you could never forgive him."

A slight silence accompanied her speech, before the Crown Prince spoke.

"And on that he is right, I could never forgive him."

He saw the hurt stare of his sister, but could do nothing about it.

This time, his father had gone too far, he would not forgive him.

* * *

From where she was, Ygraine frowned, before she shook her head.

_No_.

That wasn't how things were meant to be.

She must do something to reunite her family, broken by _her_ death; but what?

Suddenly, an idea came to her and without thinking about the risks she took, she closed her eyes, sang some spells and, in a few seconds, her body fell on the white ground.

* * *

Arthur was looking outside by his big window, where he loved to go when something was wrong in his life when suddenly, a gust of wind, an odor, _hers_.

He jumped and turned around quickly, seeing no one near him.

Arthur frowned and turned again towards his Kingdom but this time, without knowing why, a chill took hold of his body...

He turned around, slowly, and the woman in front of him gave him a teary smile and he could do nothing but answer in a trembling voice,

"Mother?"

* * *

Guinevere was heading toward the Castle when she felt dragged in a corner.

At first, she smiled, thinking that was Arthur, but something was wrong; it wasn't his odor, and the hand on her arm wasn't his ...

She receded slowly, whispering.

"Louis."

* * *

"Mother?" said again Arthur, slowly, before rubbing his eyes.

The Queen laughed and walked closer to him, reaching a trembling hand toward his cheek.

"My sweet little boy..." She whispered and this was all it took for them to fall in the other's arms. Soon, they found themselves in a maternal embrace, once Arthur missed so much during all those years...

* * *

"Guinevere." Breathed Louis and she noticed his voice was strange, hurried,_ weird_.

"Louis, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm leaving." Was his only answer.

"If you ask me to go again with you-" She started but he cut her off.

"No. I won't."

"Well." She said, more gently. "Good luck Louis then, despite everything, I do wish you to be happy."

He stared at her as if he was seeing her for the first time, before looking down.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

His confession took her aback.

"Oh Louis-"

"I was trying to protect you."

"I know"

"I..." He looked at her in the eyes. "I wanted to thank you, before leaving."

"Louis, its Arthur you should be thanking, not me."

A laugh escaped the man's lips.

"I'm not stupid Gwen. I know that without you, Arthur would have given me a slow painful death or throw me in the dungeon forever, in the better case!"

She got closer to him and squeezed his forearm.

"Goodbye Louis."

He smiled and laid his hand on hers.

"Farewell."

And on this words, she slowly left and resumed her walk toward the Castle, smiling.

* * *

Arthur receded from his mother and saw the tears in her blue eyes, her blue eyes so much like his...

"I've missed you so much." He breathed and a tear escaped his eyes. "I barely remember you, I remember your smell only, but some days, I could swear you're here, with me, and that you're watching over me."

Filled by love, she took him in her arms again, this man who was her son, before receding to face him.

"Oh Arthur, that's because I'm _here_." She laid a hand on his heart. "Since forever and forever. I'm so proud of you my boy, so proud of this brave, honest, fair and kind man you've become, so proud... "

The tears were rolling down their beautiful faces, so alike.

"Are you going to stay with us?" He asked in a small voice, and seeing his blue eyes filled with hope, she then saw again the little boy she had left behind, and her heart sank.

She shook her head, didn't trust herself to speak.

"I'm here to talk to you about your father, Arthur." Breathed the Queen and she saw her son's eyes widened.

"I won't forgive him mum, I can't."

A chill took her.

This '_mum_' was the purest melody she has ever heard.

"You are saying this now Arthur, but he is your father, whether you want it or not. And whether he wants it or not, you're his son, his only son, as you only have one father. You can't hate one another Arthur."

The young man widened his eyes again; these words, nobody had said it to him; whereas it was the word he needed to hear now.

"I don't ask you to be with him as you were before all this." She resumed gently. "But _please_ Arthur, let him out of the dungeons, I know he truly does regrets what he has done. Give him a second chance. I beg you, do it for me."

He looked down, but not before she saw a tear on his cheek; in a maternal gesture, she tilted up her only son's face and he murmured, in a weak voice.

"For you mum, I'll do it for you. I'll _try_."

"That is all I ask." She breathed, taking him again against her, squeezing him hard, trying to memorize the feeling. "_Thank you_." She then said in his ear, and he squeezed her back.

After a few seconds, they receded and Arthur saw the pain on the features of the one he missed for so many years now.

"You must leave already."

Not even a question.

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, before she tried to smile.

"I'm so proud I had the chance to have you for a son." She smiled, stroking his cheek. "So glad I could hold you in my arms one last time, I love you so, my Arthur."

"Mother-" he started.

But she was already walking away, laying a soft kiss on his forehead before receding; he closed his eyes, feeling like a gust of wind again, and he knew she was gone.

"I'm so proud of you... I love you so much. Don't forget any of these things. " Seemed to sing the wind and he smiled, soothed.

"I love you too, mum."

* * *

Morgana smiled towards Merlin, before waving at him, trying to reassure him.

She had managed to convince him to get some rest, that she would be fine.

Once the young man gone, Morgana felt a huge blank in her and she settled in front of her mirror, tears in her eyes, before opening a drawer in which she took a small necklace, and she squeezed it against her heart.

"I miss you so much mother, if you were here, I would know what to do. I would not be feeling so alone and-"

"Oh my darling, my beautiful little daughter."

Morgana felt her heart sink.

She paled and turned slowly, getting up hardly from her shaking legs.

"It can't be..." She whispered at the person in front of her.

* * *

When Guinevere came into Arthur's chamber, she found him at his desk, writing something, his beautiful face of his; but she noticed with surprise that he wasn't tensed anymore, in fact, he seemed ... peaceful.

She got closer and he didn't even hear her, so she came and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck ; he smiled and turned his head one second, kissing her curly hair tenderly.

"What are you doing there?"

"What I have to." Was his only answer and, curious, she looked more attentively the paper he was writing ; a smile then light up her face, soon giving back by her Prince. "If you agree, of course."

"Oh Arthur."

He pushed aside his chair and she climbed on his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I will take that for a yes." He smiled, breathless, before kissing her again. "But that is not all"

Their eyes locked and he took a deep shaky breath.

"I will talk to my father."

Right away, Gwen let out a shout of joy and threw herself on his lips, kissing him again...

When, due to the lack of air, they had to split up, she stroked his cheek tenderly and asked.

"What happened Arthur?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly, before looking into her honey-eyes and put back behind her ear one of her curl.

"I will explain to you, in time."

And he would.

But not now; he wanted to keep his mother for himself alone, at least for a little while longer.

* * *

Ygraine walked closer and took Morgana, dazed, in her arms.

The young woman was stoic but soon, the Queen felt her body shook by sobs and her first born was holding her fiercely.

"Oh mum." Cried the young woman when they split up. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know, little one." Whispered the woman, stroking her hair. "I'm not here for long, but I had to tell you that; I'm so proud of you Morgana, so proud of this independent, fair and clever woman you've become, so proud you've put up with your father _and_ brother without begrudging." At this, the both of them let out a small laugh. "And to finish, I wanted to thank you, and tell you that what made me more proud of all, was that you kept your promise." The Queen's eyes became watery. "You were always there for Arthur, all those years, you raised him, you took care of him, was there when he was having nightmares, when he needed me so bad after I died ... _Thank you_. But now, my love, take time for you. Live, love, be happy. You deserve this."

Once again, they hugged and, as before, the moment to leave arrived.

"You'll stay around, won't you?" asked slowly Morgana.

The Queen smiled and kissed her cheek.

"_Always_."

* * *

**And now, the harder. **thought the Queen.

**Uther.**

Ygraine had been impatient to see her children, because she was proud of them, and wanted them to know that theyweren'tthe problem.

But, to face Uther; she didn't know what to do, what to say.

He remained the true love of her life, nothing could ever change that, but how could he be so different from the man she fell in love with?

Somewhere, Ygraine knew she didn't want to face her husband because she knew, in the bottom of her heart, that _she_ was the reason for his change.

Her death had killed him along with her.

And even if she loved him with all her heart, even if she had missed him more than she could ever express, she resented him terribly, for letting grow Morgana and most of all Arthur, who was so young when she died, without the love they needed.

Oh, she knew that Uther loved his children more than anything in this world, but the children in question would have needed attention, sometimes, a proof of their father's affection, they were so young...

She then appeared in the room in a gust of wind and her odor made the King's eyes raised.

"Ygraine..." He whispered in a broken voice, before he even saw her.

* * *

Arthur softly knocked and Morgana came open to him; her eyes were red but her stare peaceful, and when she pushed herself to let her brother enter, she noticed he was in the same state.

She smiled then, and looked at him.

"You saw her too, didn't you?"

A smile lighted up the young man's face while he nodded.

"You don't honestly believe you were the only one?" He teased and she rolled her eyes, getting closer to him. "Because everyone knows that _I_ am the favorite in this family!"

"Oh, shut up and come over here!" She laughed before taking his arm and bringingt him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Arthur squeezed her back and again, a tear rolled down her cheek and even if she said it less, now that they were adults, she needed him to know it, even if he probably did by now; "I love you, you know. You're my little brother."

"I know, Morgana." He answered, softly. "I love you too." She heard the smile in his voice and knew that, from now on, everything would be fine.

* * *

When he finally glimpsed her, their eyes locked and if she wasn't already dead, Ygraine would have said that her heart had stopped.

"Uther" She breathed and there was so much tenderness in her voice that the man wavered and had to grab the wall.

"Is it you?" he asked weakly, "Is it _truly_ you?"

"Truly."

He walked closer and in a hesitant hand, traced the outline of her cheek.

Seeing a tear rolled down his own, the Queen couldn't take it anymore and threw herself in his arms and he kissed her, as he dreamt of for years.

After a few seconds, she receded and stroked his face, aged by the years and the mourning.

"I came to talk to you about Arthur, Uther."

Right away, he paled.

"You have to let him make his own decisions, from now on."

He frowned, before sighing.

"Arthur will never forgive me and you know it, as I know that if someone had intended to hurt you, I would have done the same."

The woman's face softened.

"It wasn't your fault Uther."

She saw her husband tried to hold back the sobs that was little by little taking possession of him.

"You weren't to blame."

"I ... You were pregnant. _I_ got you pregnant. It was ... It was _my_ child that killed you and..."

This time, he sobbed and Ygraine took her in his arms, rocking him as she used to do with their children, once upon a time, in what seemed like another world.

"It wasn't your fault, my love, or Arthur's. It wasn't mine and it certainly wasn't Rose's." He looked up, "It was _Destiny_. We could do nothing against our Destiny..." She ended up slowly and he laid his forehead on hers, before she added in a soft voice. "You can't change what is done Uther, but you can change the future, make amends for your sins towards our children."

"How?" He whispered.

"You must leave space to them; Let them live, let them take more charge of their Kingdom, let them marry who they want to marry ...

He opened the mouth, but Ygraine was quicker.

"I have to go now."

The King opened wide, panicked eyes and tightened his grip on her.

"Already?"

"I've already stayed too much time, I'm afraid."

She laid a final kiss on his lips and walked away.

"I wished none of that happened ..." She whispered. "I love you, you know that."

A sad smile reached the King's face.

"As you know I love you, and I will keep doing so until the end of time."

She smiled sadly.

"We'll meet again, my love."

"And I'll count the day." he answered softly.

* * *

Arthur came out of Morgana's chamber, smiling.

He glimpsed Merlin who was coming and tried to hide his grin when he saw his friend blushing.

"Where were you going, Merlin?"

"I-" Started the young man. "I was..."

"Visiting my sister, in all _friendship_?" He raised an eyebrow. Yes, the man was his best friend and he trusted him with his life without a second of hesitation, but he wanted to make sure he did love his sister, before letting him anywhere close to Morgana.

Merlin sighed.

"I love her." He said quickly before his ears blushed too.

Arthur opened wide eyes; he did not wait for a declaration.

"And if it bothers you, I could _try_ to walk away, for our friendship's sake." He raised himself and met the Prince's stare. "You are my best friend Arthur, the only friend I ever had, but I can't promise you to not love your sister and if she loves me back, I can't promise you to hide my feel-"

Arthur didn't know if it was the fact he had Guinevere by his side for good, or having saw his mother again, or the recent encounter with Morgana, but he suddenly felt obligated to walk closer to his friend and squeezed him in his arms, briefly.

When he receded, he saw Merlin, dazed, and couldn't help his grin this time.

Merlin was ready to walk in, when Arthur resumed.

"I must warn you though..." He said in a serious threatening manner.

Merlin stopped right away and looked at his friend, a worry look on his face.

"She snores a lot, and she is suffering for what can only be called ' _violent outbursts_'." Arthur ended in accomplished smile, before Merlin burst out of laughter's and went in.

* * *

Arthur was walking very slowly in the corridors, as if he could delay the moment he was going to talk to his father.

He headed towards the dungeons and felt his blood freeze a little more.

He stopped a few seconds and almost turned around, but his mother's voice rang through his ears. '_Do it for me_.'

Sighing, he went downstairs and, after having asked to the guards to leave them alone, he took a deep breath, opened the cell and came in, before sit down against a wall, at the exact opposite of his father.

"Arthur." Breathed this one in a voice who was melting the joy, the sadness and the remorse.

* * *

Guinevere was pacing in Arthur's chamber, asking herself for the million time, why she had refused to accompany Arthur when he had begged her to.

**I did it for him to have a moment alone with his father. **She said to herself, for the tenth time. **That's the reason why I'm here, alone, pacing instead of supporting him and- Shut up Gwen, you are doing the right thing. **

She laid a hand on her forehead.

"And now, I'm speaking to myself." She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, helpless.

* * *

For a few seconds, none of them spoke, then, the King decided to take the word.

"Do you hate me?"

Arthur didn't answer right away, playing with a straw at his feet.

When he opened the mouth, his voice was so weak he didn't recognize it either.

"I would love to."

"Arthur-"

"You tried to kill her. Take her away from me." Said Arthur sharply.

"I know."

"She matters more than anything in the world to me."

"I know."

"More than my life, more than Camelot, more than you..."

"Arthur..."

"Why?" Breathed his son, watching him square in the eyes ; and for the first time in his all life, Uther Pendragon didn't know what to say. The fact that he had the same eyes as his mother's wasn't helping in the slightest. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"I don't care. I want to know the truth."

"The truth?" Asked the King and the young Prince nodded. "The truth is that since your mother died, I'm not the man I used to be. I turned cold, and distant with everyone, even with you and Morgana, whereas you still are what's more precious to me in this life! You always were. Both of you." He saw the flash of surprise in the blue eyes of his son, _her_ eyes..."The truth is, I refused to see you had fallen in love, in that sort of love that changes a man. My hardened heart by the mourning only saw conveniences...I forgot Arthur. During all those years, with your mother by my side, I felt invincible and since she left, I am only ..." He closed his eyes a few seconds. "I am only a broken man, who tried to make everyone as miserable as he is. I'm sorry, so sorry!" A tear rolled down his cheek, then two; and this time, Arthur's eyes widened, never had he seen his father cry.

After a few minutes, the Prince got up with difficulty and Uther saw him wiped his cheeks discreetly, he get out and settled for letting the door open.

Uther's heart was beating hard.

Seeing that no one was coming to close the door, he got up and walked toward the exit and smiled, looking at the ceiling.

"I won't disappoint you a second time, my love." He whispered before leaving for good.

* * *

Arthur quickly went to his chambers and Gwen turned around, her worried face didn't change when she saw his reddened eyes, she walked closer and he squeezed her against him, hard; as if he was drowning and she was a lifeline.

He squeezed her harder and buried his face on her neck.

Finally, Guinevere receded, took his hand and led him toward the bed, before cuddling against him.

"I don't know what to do anymore Guinevere, I don't think I can forgive him but ..." he sighed. "He is my father."

"Arthur, you're getting hurt for no point. This situation can't continue, you have to move on now_, together_."

He smiled and looked at her tenderly, before kissing her, thanking her quietly for always being there for him.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur came in the Council room, tensed; Guinevere at his arms, who was stroking his skin, above his shirt.

He walked until they were both in front of the Court and cleared his throat, before noticing Bahir, at Leon's side.

The little boy gave him a shy smile, which Arthur gave happily back.

Then, he opened the mouth, and started.

"Following the recent events, some things need to be cleared; first of all." He turned toward Guinevere and smiled tenderly toward her before kneeling again and taking her hand. "I already asked you, but I'm doing it again, in front of everyone, Guinevere, will you marry me?"

"Yes Arthur." She smiled before whispering. "With all my heart."

He got up and brought her to him before kissing her tenderly while in the room, some people were applauding with enthusiasm; Merlin, Morgana and Leon part of it, some with politeness and others, with skepticism.

But nobody noticed the King, hiding behind a pillar, staring at his son.

"There is another thing." Resumed the Prince, turning toward Bahir and Guinevere walked toward the boy, holding him a hand which he shyly took before hiding himself in her skirts, "It is written and decided, that Bahir Johnson, recently orphan since the battle, will be, from now on, my _ward_."

A slight silence, then applauses again, while Arthur kneeled, in front of the child.

"Are you happy, Bahir? Is this what you want?"

"Does it mean I will be able to stay with you?" Whispered the little boy, his clear blue eyes full of hope.

"Yes." smiled Arthur.

"Forever?"

"_Forever_."

Suddenly, a smile lighted up the child's face and he threw himself in the Prince's arms, who smiled before squeezed him back and got up, the boy still in his arms.

He bowed slightly toward the Court, and, followed by his fiancée, left the room, the face shinning with happiness.

Uther watched him do it and suddenly felt overwhelmed by seeing his son so grown, _mature_, taking his own decisions and assuming it ...

He then made a decision of his own and smiled, sure of himself, _peaceful_ ; a feeling he hadn't felt in years.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Arthur." Smiled Guinevere, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and wrapped his around her waist.

"You are conscious that he is my son now, aren't you?"

"Arthur, I had understood that the two of you were bound to each other the moment I saw you." She smiled. "Furthermore, the boy will need a mother ..."

"_Oh_." resumed Arthur, before throwing her an impish smile. "And do you know where I could find such a person?"

"It depends." She whispered, getting closer. "What are you looking for?"

Their lips were only inches away.

"I'm not sure yet, she has to be kind."

"Hm-hm." She smiled, teasing his lips with her warm breath.

"And smart, caring and oh, beautiful too-"

"Shut up." She whispered suddenly, kissing him soundly.

He smiled and deepened the kiss, before receded against his will.

"We really better stop doing that, or I won't be able to control myself anymore..."

"And who told you I wanted you in control?"

"Guinev_ere_..." He groaned suddenly and she opened the mouth but was cut off by some knocks at the door.

She heard him curse and laughed slightly, before going to open the door and paled.

"Your Highness." She bowed quickly.

"My lady." Answered the King, bowing at her in return. "I wanted to present you my sincerest apologies in person, with my more sincere congratulations. I know nothing that I do could change what I've done, but know, madam, that I am nothing but your humble servant."

First, Guinevere couldn't speak, so much the surprise was; then a genuine smile came to her lips and she said gently.

"You are wrong, I can actually say that I do forgive you. The past is in the past and I, for one, is much more interested in the future and what is holds."

Then, she pushed herself aside and let him came in.

"Arthur."

Arthur bowed his head slightly and Uther raised himself.

Guinevere walked again toward Arthur and seeing that the men obviously needed to speak, she kissed Arthur's cheek and took her leave.

"Bahir must have finished packing his things, now."

And she left.

A heavy silence came on the room. Nor father, nor son spoke. Finally, as before, it was the older man, who started.

"I relinquished my rights to the throne."

Arthur opened wide eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me well, I relinquished it."

"But, why?"

Arthur's stupor was so huge; it made him forget his anger.

"Because you're more ready for it that I ever was. You'll be an amazing King, with the woman you love by your side. My turn has passed, I'm tired of all this; what is done is done, I can't change it, but I can chose to change the future."

Arthur seemed to think a few seconds, and Uther took his chance to walk closer and holding him a hand.

"I'm proud of you Arthur, for what it is worth."

His son's blue eyes met his grey ones, and the future King's wall crumbled down while he took the hand, offering his father a slight smile.

"Thank you." He seemed to hesitate and finally add, almost a whisper. "_Father_."

The older man's eyes filled with tears and a smile lighted up his face, before some footsteps could be heard and Bahir came into the room, soon followed by Guinevere, who smiled, seeing her fiancée and his father together.

She walked closer to Arthur, who was for now holding Bahir in his arms.

"He insisted on seeing you." She said, gently.

"Can I call you dad?" The boy asked shyly.

Arthur felt a warm and comforting feeling taking hold of him.

"Nothing could make me happier."

He turned toward Guinevere.

"So, you're my mum then?"

A tear rolled down the woman's cheek while she nodded a hand on her heart.

"So..." he turned toward Uther. "Who are you?"

Uther watched the child, then Guinevere and Arthur.

Gwen saw that her fiancé wanted to talk but it was too soon for him, so she walked to the boy, leaned in and said slowly.

"It's your grandfather from now on, Bahir."

* * *

Ygraine looked at the scene, tears of joy rolling down her cheek, while Bahir, taking Uther by the hand, brought him outside; talking cheerfully, calling his new parents behind him.

The late Queen smiled and laid a hand on her heart, thinking very hard; **See you soon my loves, one day we will be together again.**

* * *

Arthur looked at his family, in front of him and a feeling of fullness took hold of him seeing his adoptive son, talking with animation to the man he will get used to call his father again with time and the woman who will share his life forever; Arthur made a few steps and stopped suddenly, looking at the ceil, closing his eyes, seeing from where he was the proud smile of his mother.

"Arthur?" Asked a sweet voice, shutting him out of his dream. Guinevere walked closer and intertwined her fingers with his. "Are you okay?"

He smiled toward her and kissed her hand.

"I've never been so happy in my life."

"Father! Mother! Are you coming?" Shouted Bahir, a little ahead of them, both of them laughed and Arthur answered that they were coming as they started walking towards them.

"I must warn you Arthur." Spoke suddenly and seriously Guinevere. "I want at least 5 children."

"5?" He said, laughing. "I was thinking no less than 7 ..."

She laughed too and soon, they caught up with Uther and Bahir and started walking again,

Toward a bright new future,

Toward a brand new life,

Their life.

**THE END.**


End file.
